Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response
by xoxEllexox
Summary: When Ziva shows up on Tony's doorstep in the middle of the night what surprises will she bring with her? When the past comes back to haunt them will they run, or fight? New Loves, Kidnappings, Old Flames, Deaths, Marriages, Babies and Undercover missions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All!!**

**Well, this is one of my new fics. I've already written about 2 other chapters, but i will post them later in the week. I am not sure how many chapters this will have.**

**Speak and Destroy has been put on hold (Yet again) As i have been having writers block with it.**

**I just found this:**

_**The exiting NCIS series regular will be tragically murdered in one of this season's five remaining episodes.**_

**:O Please don't let it be Tony or Ziva!!**

**GIBBS NEVER LEFT, SO TONY AND ZIVA NEVER WENT TO EACH OTHER'S HOUSES.**

**Anyway, enjoy this new fic :)**

**xoxElle**

* * *

There was a knock on Tony DiNozzo's door, he groaned into his pillow, lifting his head he read the time on the clock '3:37' on a Sunday morning. He groaned again and got up putting some track suit pants and a shirt on in the process and began walking to the door.

He got to the door and opened it. Saying he was shocked at what he saw would be a serious understatement.

Ziva stood at the door in grey track pants and a tight fitting dark green shirt, which Tony took note of, three teenagers standing behind her. One carrying a guitar case, another carrying a laptop bag and the third had a teddy. All four were carrying backpacks.

"Ziva! What are you doing here? Who are they?" He asked surprised.

"My house burned down. You were they first person I thought of coming to" She confessed.

"Oh. Come in" He said opening the door more and letting the four in. The three teenagers went over and sat on the couch while Ziva stood behind them. Tony was very confused.

"Who are they?" He asked Ziva referring to the teenagers as he walked to stand next to her.

"Tony, this is Collin, Andrew and Bonnie" Ziva said "They're my children" She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Tony almost screamed. "Why have you never told us? How did you keep them a secret? Why did you keep it a secret? How old are they? Why didn't you ever tell me? Why?" Tony questioned her getting angrier by the second. The triplets just sighed. Ziva had warned them on the way over that he might react badly.

"Ok. I never told any of you because you'd treat me differently. I kept them a secret by not telling you about my personal life. They are 15. And I especially didn't tell you because I knew you would react the way you are now!" She yelled. She and Tony were glaring at each other the triplets could literally feel the tension in the air.

"Okay!" Bonnie announced standing up Tony and Ziva looked at her. "You two can either stand there like idiots and have a glaring match, or, you can sort this crap out and talk properly." She finished and sat back down, with her arms cross, with her brothers.

Tony was shocked at the girl's boldness. She looked exactly like Ziva except she was shorter and her hair was a bit longer and wavy.

Ziva looked at Tony again. "Can we stay for the rest of the night?" She asked looking him in the eyes begging him to say yes.

"Yeah, of course you can. I only have one spare room though." He said.

"They can have the room, I'll sleep on the couch." She said looking at her kids who were now standing.

"No Ziva, I'll have the couch." He told her.

"Where is the spare bedroom?" Bonnie asked. Her accent was less obvious as Ziva's but you could still tell it was there.

"Down the hall first to your right." He said. Collin, Andrew and Bonnie all walked down and disappeared through the door. Tony was still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the last 20 minutes. There was a long awkward silence between the two.

"FINE!" Tony and Ziva heard being yelled from behind the spare room door.

"Probably deciding who gets the bed. Sit Tony" Ziva said as she sat on the couch patting the spot next to her. He sat and looked at her waiting for what she had to say.

"I'm guessing you'll want the full story, yes?" Ziva looked at him sighing. He nodded.

"Ok, when I was 15 I found out I was pregnant. My father was certainly not happy. When I found out I was having triplets my father was furious. I didn't hear from the kids father after I told him I was pregnant. I only recently found out he's dead. Anyway I managed to keep up with my education with a home tutor. When they were born I had a bit of help from my older brother whenever he was around, my little sister Tali helped as well, even though she was 8 at the time. My father hired people too help me. I still went to Mossad and did training while the nannies took care of the kids. The same happened when I went for undercover missions. My brother always came to help whenever he could, he loved the children. He bought them their first knifes" Ziva said that like someone would say 'bought them their first bike'

"When we came to America they were 13. That is when I started working at NCIS. Whenever we had to work all night or when you and I went undercover they would either stay by themselves or stay at the embassy. They know how to use a gun, throw knives and fight. Pretty much look after themselves" She explained.

She began to smile "They are very smart, Andrew is very good with computers and likes sport he always makes jokes at everything, he's the oldest of the three. His favorite colour is dark blue, he always wears button up shirts and has a girlfriend named Pippy. He also likes to write. Collin likes sport as well and loves to play guitar he is very laid back and is the youngest. His favorite colour is red. He loves medicine and reads a lot about surgeries, he normally wears hooded jumpers and t-shirts, things like that. He also has a girlfriend called Hilary. And Bonnie, she is stubborn, blunt and very sarcastic. She is very much a tomboy, refuses to wear anything remotely girly. She is bold and is the most like me, and like me, is the middle child. Her favorite colour is green, Always wears jeans, she skateboards and she doesn't have a boyfriend. I think it's because boys are intimidated by her, but she doesn't mind. She wants to join Mossad when she is older. They are all each others Best friends, they've been through so much together when I was not with them. I love them" She smiled looking at Tony. She began to frown.

"Andrew and Collin are very protective of Bonnie, there was an incident about a year ago when a boy raped her. She told Andrew and Collin what happened and they went looking for the boy. They found him and beat him up pretty badly, they got charged with assault but they didn't care. The boy got sent to juvie and that was the last we heard of him. So now if a boy asks her out Andrew and Collin interrogates them. But Bonnie has changed since the incident, it's harder for her to trust people, though when she does trust someone she would trust them with her life. She is a lot better now, she will never get over what happened to her, and I know that. I know what it's like. She loves life now and is just a lot happier."

"Tonight I got woken up by the fire alarms in the house going off. I looked down the stairs and saw the fire. I went into the kids rooms and they were already awake. I told them to quickly grab the things that were important to them. Collin got his guitar, Andrew got his laptop and Bonnie got her teddy that she has had since she was born, she couldn't find her skateboard though. They managed to grab a bag full of clothes, their weapons and photos before we really needed to get out. I managed to get things from my bedroom as well like clothes, my weapons and some other things. We had to jump out of the window in Andrew's room and climb down the tree to get out. I'm just glad they are all ok"

He was watching and listening intently at everything she was saying. He loved the way she looked when she was talking about the kids, she said things with pride and love. It was very un-Ziva like, but he thought it was very…cute. Though, he would never admit it to her.

"Tony?" Ziva said looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Say something"

"They don't sound like Hebrew names" He said. She looked at him oddly.

"I know, I decided not to give them Hebrew names." She told him.

"They look like you. Especially Bonnie" He said. Ziva smiled.

"It's pretty late, we should get some sleep" She said.

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Tony said as he stood up.

"No Tony, it's fine I will" Ziva said as she stood up as well

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!" They were raising their voices at each word.

"No!"

"Will you two shut up!" Came Bonnie's voice from behind the closed door of the spare bedroom.

Tony and Ziva gave a small laugh.

"We've shared a bed before, we're adults, we can do it again" Ziva said.

"Fine" Tony said looking at her with a straight face.

"Fine" She said back with an equally straight face.

* * *

"So that's Tony" Andrew said as the three of them walked into the spare bedroom, he preferred to be called Andy, The only people who called him Andrew were Ziva and their Grandfather.

"I call the bed!" Bonnie said rushing past the boys and jumping onto the bed.

"Why do you get the bed?" Andy asked.

"For one, I'm the middle child. Two I'm the girl and three, because I called it." She said.

"See any other time if we said you were 'The girl' you'd hurt us!" Collin said putting down his backpack and guitar in the corner. He like Andrew preferred being called his abbreviated name which is Cole.

"So?" She said in her no arguing tone.

"FINE!" Cole and Andy both shouted. Both boys were very strong and just taller then Ziva, Cole had shaggy dark brown hair that finished just above his eyes. Andy's hair was the same as Cole's but a bit shorter. Even though Bonnie was a bit shorter than them, if they fought she normally won.

The boys sat down on the bed with Bonnie who was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed.

"It'll be okay right?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, at least we're ok" Andy said

"Do you think Ima likes Tony?" Bonnie asked. They boys looked at her weirdly "I mean, think about it! She talks about him all the time, she told us about that under cover mission she did with him, though we still don't know what that was all about. And, could you feel the tension in that room? You could cut it with a knife!"

"Gotta agree with you there" Andy said nodding.

"Yeah" Cole said.

They were silent for a while, they could hear the muffled voices from outside the door. Bonnie got under the covers on the bed.

"And where are we gonna sleep then?" Cole asked.

"Get in you morons" Bonnie laughed. Cole and Andy got in the bed either side of her. All of a sudden they heard voices rising.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Bonnie sat up a little and yelled out "Will you two shut up!" After that there was no noise. She lied back down and the triplets were quiet for a while when Andy yelled.

"Give me some damn blanket!"

"What are you talking about? You have all the blanket!" Cole yelled back. They both slowly sat up and looked between them. Bonnie had the blanket wrapped around her and was sleeping peacefully.

The boys sighed and lied back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked in to his room when he realized something.

"I didn't give them any blankets or pillows"

"It's alright, they'll just share the bed" She said as she sat on the right side of his bed. He just stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just never pictured you as a mum." He said.

"Believe it" She said.

"I still don't understand why you never said anything about them. I mean, I'm your partner! We don't keep secrets from each other!"

"What about the Jeanne thing?" Ziva said angrily, standing up and walking to right in front of him.

"That was different!"

"How?"

"You hid kids!"

"I had to protect my children Tony! If any of you found out then other people would have find out! I didn't want to put them in danger!"

"Why did you come to me?" Tony asked his voice lowering slightly, but he still sounded angry.

"I had no-one else to go to! And like you said, we're partners, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other"

"Some secrets are best kept hidden" Tony said under his breath, but Ziva heard it.

"What secrets?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing" She gave him a look "Really, nothing" He insisted.

"Tell me" She said. She was so close now that her body was millimeters from his.

"No"

"Tony..."

Instead of giving her an answer he leaned down and kissed her. She stood shocked when he kissed her, when he felt she wasn't responding he pulled away.

"Ziva…I'm sorry" He mumbled.

She looked up at him, her facial expression unreadable. Tony began to worry.

All of a sudden Ziva grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him down onto the bed; he looked up at her wide eyed. She straddled him grabbing the front of his shirt again and pulling him up to her. She looked him straight in the eyes before kissing him; they slowly lied down on the bed and deepening the kiss. She removed his shirt breaking the kiss for only a moment.

"Ziva…" Tony gasped as she began to kiss his neck "We shouldn't…not tonight…"

"Alright" She nodded crawling off him. She settled down next to him, he put one of his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really like you Ziva" Tony said kissing the top of her head.

"I really like you too Tony" She replied snuggling more into him.

"I'm sorry about your house."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness" She said. They both laughed.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" She asked. He rolled a bit wrapping both his arms around her.

"A while" He smiled "What about you?"

"A while" She smirked.

"We should get some sleep, you've been through a lot tonight" Tony said Ziva nodded slightly before falling asleep in his arms.

He watched her for a few minutes after she fell asleep _I love her so much, _he thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Review :) (Be nice i might add...)**

**Also review about the nes article i put at the top! I seriously hope it's not Tony or Ziva. But i have a suspition as to who it might be.**

**xoxElle**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey All,_**

**_Please Review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Later that morning Ziva woke up at 6am to find Tony gone from beside her. She got up and walked out to his kitchen to find him making toast and coffee.

"Good morning Tony" She said as she leaned against the kitchen counter next to him.

"Morning Ziva" He replied leaning over and kissing her. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine; I'll go wake the kids up." She said.

"Ah, what do they want for breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Toast will be fine" She smiled. She was impressed at Tony, she didn't think he would be handling this all very well, she couldn't be happier at their confession to each other. What she was worried about was Gibbs would do to them when he found out. She watched him as he put the toast on the kitchen table and smiled at him.

"Like what you see, Zee-vah?" He said stepping close to her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Hmm, maybe…" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him again. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Ziva" He whispered.

She smiled at him "I love you too Tony"

She began to laugh slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I never thought this would actually happen" She said.

"What would happen?"

"You and me"

"And all because of a fire…" He said kissing her again. "You better wake up your kids"

"Hmm" She said against his lips. She took a step back from him.

"A. B. C" She called out.

"Abc?" Tony asked looking at her oddly.

"It gets them up." She shrugged.

Just as she said it Andy, Bonnie and Cole walk into the kitchen looking tired.

"What?" Bonnie asked angrily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Food!" Andy exclaimed reaching for a piece of toast.

"Ah, you guys didn't get introduced properly last night-" Ziva began

"Technically it was this morning" Cole interrupted.

"-Anyway. This is Tony. Tony, this is Bonnie, Collin and Andrew" She said pointing to each of them.

"Hey" Tony said to them

"Call me Andy, cause I swear, you call me Andrew and I'll hurt you" Andy said.

"Same goes with me" Cole said "Call me Cole"

Tony nodded.

"Ima has told us about you" Andy said taking another bite out of his toast.

"Really?" Tony smirked at Ziva, who looked away from him and glared at Andy.

"We should go back to the house today, see if we can find anything that made it through the fire" Ziva said.

The 15 year olds all nodded their heads.

"I'll come if you want" Tony offered.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said looking at him smiling slightly.

Cole and Andy laughed behind their hands, Bonnie who was sitting between them punched them.

"What did we do?" Cole and Andy asked.

"Morons" Bonnie mumbled.

They began to use sign language.

_You think they are into each other? _Andy signed.

_No crap, _Bonnie signed back.

"What?" Tony said looking at Ziva, who just sighed.

"They learned sign language when they were young. I still don't know what they say" Ziva said.

"Ok…"

_We should get them together, _Bonnie signed.

Andy and Cole groaned, _Why is it always we?_ Cole signed

Bonnie smirked and signed, _Oh! I'm guessing you want me to tell Ima about when you sneaked Pippy and Hilary into the house that night then?_

"No!" Cole and Andy said looking shocked.

"Ok guys, stop now. Go back into the room for a while and have showers ok?" Ziva told them.

Bonnie looked at Cole and Andy before jumping up and running out of the kitchen, the boys right at her heels.

Tony looked at Ziva, eyebrows raised.

"Who gets the shower first" She said.

Tony nodded. "I still cant believe you're a mother, I mean you just don't look like the mother type."

"I know, probably how I kept it a secret, I'm the last one anyone would think had a child, let alone three"

"You can use the shower in the bathroom in my bedroom" Tony offered.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said "For everything" She added as an after thought.

"It's alright" He smiled. Ziva began to walk away when she turned to him.

"You coming?" she asked. He ran to her.

They got to his bathroom and practically tore each others clothes off and got into the shower.

* * *

"You know, I reckon he's in the shower with her" Cole said to Bonnie. Andy had somehow managed to get into the shower first, so Cole and Bonnie were in the spare room talking.

"Now why do you think that? Could it be that there's no noise coming from anywhere else in this apartment, or is it that we can hear the other shower running and can hear both of them in there laughing?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Fair point" Andy said walking into the room. Bonnie and Cole looked up at him, Bonnie jumped up and ran through the door and into the bathroom before Cole even noticed she got up.

"So what do you thinks left of the house?" Andy said sitting on the bed next to Cole.

"Nothing. At least we got our most valuable stuff" Cole said.

"You know, I reckon it'll be cool staying here for a while" Andy said. Cole nodded.

"I'm gonna be waiting for ages for Bonnie to finally finish in there" He complained.

"Gotta learn to run faster" Andy laughed. Cole groaned.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were standing under the running water.

"I think I'm changing my answer." She said.

"What answer?"

"You're definitely a five" she smiled.

"Oh" he said happily "can I brag to McGee? Cause you only gave him a four"

She giggled and Tony kissed her. The shower went on like that for another 15 minutes before they finally got out.

He wrapped a towel around her and another around him. He pulled her towards him and wrapped him arms around her.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" She replied.

She started to frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just, everything that's happened in the last 10 hours doesn't seem…real" Ziva said

"It is, you'll be fine, trust me" Tony said holding her tighter.

"Me, Andrew, Collin and Bonnie will have to find a place to stay for a while, then I'll have to find a new house and we'll have to get new clothes and things" Ziva said sadly into his chest.

"You can stay here for as long as you want ok?" He said running his hands through her hair "I'll move the pull out couch into the study so one or two of them could sleep there. And after we go back to your house I'll take you guys shopping alright?" He said.

"You don't have to do all these things Tony" Ziva said.

"I want to. Now, we better get dressed and head out"

* * *

**_The story starts to get more...plotty soon. I promise :)_**

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Someone comes to Tony's door._**

**_Not really that great but in chapter...4 a person from the David's past comes back..._**

**_Please Review! :)_**

**_All my fics will not be updated for the next week. Just a warning._**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Sorry it took a while to update, i went on Holiday and it's been a busy few days. Anyway, enough with my excuses. **

**Just a little filler chapter. The main storyline is about to happen in a few chapters, so stick with me!**

**Please Review :) Cause Reviews are love (like Tiva is)**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxElle**

* * *

They walked out 5 minutes later to find Bonnie, Cole and Andy sitting on the couch. They looked up when Tony and Ziva walked in.

Cole turned to his brother and sister and began to sign.

_I was right, they were in there together _he paused _ew that's just...ew._

"What are you? 12?" Andy said.

"Have a good shower?" Bonnie asked Ziva.

"Very"

"You know, you should just say it" Bonnie said.

"Say what?" Ziva asked.

"Obviously you two are now together" Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at Bonnie "Oh come on!" Bonnie said standing up "You two just had a damn shower together. And last night the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife! Plus, there's a hickey on you neck that wasn't there last night Ima" She sat back down.

"Fine. We are. Can you get over it now?" Ziva said sitting between Cole and Bonnie, who was next to Andy.

Tony stood on front of them, just watching them.

"What?" Ziva asked him.

"Stay like that" He said. Ziva watched him as he grabbed his phone and took a picture of them.

"Why did you do that Tony?" She asked as she stood up and walked next to him.

"Just because" he smiled. She put her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"Hey! Just cause we approve doesn't mean we wanna see anything!" Cole said.

"We weren't doing anything yet" Ziva said in defense.

"Yet being the operative word there" Bonnie said.

"So I get your approval?" Tony asked.

"Yep" Cole said.

"Yeah" Andy said

"Eh" Bonnie said.

"Eh? Why eh?" Tony asked.

"Well, how do we know you're a decent guy?" She asked standing up. Tony looked at her blankly, Ziva let go of him and sat back down with her sons and watched, all three knowing where this was going.

"Because I am" He said.

"Do you love our Ima?" She asked.

"Yes I do"

"How long have you loved her?" She asked. Tony looked over a Ziva who smiled at him. He couldn't believe he was being interrogated by Ziva's daughter. _Ziva's daughter, _It still sounded weird too him.

"A while"

"How long is a while?"

"Two and a half years"

Bonnie blinked. "Seriously?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows "And you too are just getting together now? Honestly, sometimes I think that adult relationships have more drama in them then Grey's Anatomy! which in my opinion is a great show…" At her saying this, Ziva, Andy and Cole groaned "Anyway, you get my approval. But you hurt her you'll have 4 angry David's looking for you"

"I can handle that, but I don't think that'll happen"

"Good."

"We better get going if we're going to go shopping for your new stuff" Tony said.

"We're going shopping? Seriously? Oh my god I'm So excited" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Jeez, sarcastic much?" Cole said.

"It's what I do" she said smiled.

"Lets go" Tony said with Ziva standing next to him with her arm around his waist.

"Fine" The three triplets said and everyone made their way out the door.

* * *

They didn't find much that had survived the fire. All they found were Bonnie's skateboard which was outside and a fire proof safe that they managed to put in the back of Tony's car.

They were now walking into the mall.

"You three go to where ever you need to, just find a few shirts and jeans and things, call me when you need to pay ok?" Ziva said. Bonnie, Andy and Cole nodded and headed off in the direction of a sports shop. Tony turned to look at Ziva.

"You're great with them." He said.

"I know" Ziva smiled.

"You're so different with them, you're not the big bad Mossad assassin. You're…just-"

"More human?" She finished looking down to the ground.

"Well, yeah. But in a good way" He said. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He kissed the top of her head. "You just act more…relaxed around them"

She smiled.

"So where do you need to go first?" He asked.

"I need clothes" She said.

"Alright, clothes first" He said putting an arms around her shoulders, she returned the gesture by putting an arm around his waist and they began to walk.

* * *

An hour later, Ziva was caring two bags of clothes and Tony had offered to carry three. Ziva's phone rang.

"Shalom"

"_Ima, we need your money" _Bonnie said.

"Alright, which shop are you in."

"_Turn around"_

Ziva turned around and could see the three of them through the store window with arms full of clothes and other things. "How much all together?"

She saw Bonnie look at her brothers. _"About 400 all together"_

"Alright, go line up"

She saw Bonnie nod and hung up the phone.

* * *

When they got back to Tony's apartment at 6pm the triplets went and put their many bags of clothes in the spare room. Andy went to change into the clothes in the bathroom, Cole in the study and Bonnie stayed in the room leaving Tony and Ziva by themselves.

"You wanna go try some of the clothes on?" Tony asked.

"I'm guessing that's your way of asking me to put on the thing you chose?" Ziva said.

Tony smirked "Maybe"

"Not yet" she said kissing him.

Bonnie and Andy walked in.

"Seriously do not need too see that" Bonnie said taking a seat on the couch.

"What's for dinner?" Andy asked.

"Are you always thinking about your stomach?" Bonnie said.

"Are you always thinking about Eric Dane on Grey's?" Cole asked walking into the room.

"Well, he was on Charmed as well, there was also this other guy on Charmed in season 1 episode 17, his name is Michael Weatherly, he sort of looks like you Tony" Bonnie said tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

Tony looked at Ziva. "You'd be surprised at the amount of things about Tv she knows. About as much as you know about movies" She told him.

Tony laughed.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Cole asked.

"I have to work, so you have to learn" Ziva said.

"Fine" The three said together.

"So, pizza for dinner?" Tony asked, the other four nodded. He ordered the pizza and went and sat down on the recliner. Ziva walked over and sat on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

There was a knock on the door.

"That can't be the pizza, I only ordered it 5 minutes ago" Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes and got off Tony.

He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Oh no…" He said. He quickly looked over at Ziva and mouthed 'Come here'

She walked over to him.

"Please…answer the…door for…me…do it if you…love me…please?" He whispered through kisses.

Ziva nodded looking at him confused. Tony went back over to the couch and waited for the drama.

Ziva opened the door to find a woman with brunette hair standing there.

"Ah…hello, is Tony DiNozzo here?" The woman asked. Ziva looked side ways to see Tony dramatically shaking his head from side to side.

"Sorry, he's not. Who are you?" Ziva asked, even though she already knew.

"I'm Jeanne Benoit, um, who are you?"

Again, Ziva looked at Tony quickly, he mouthed the word 'Girlfriend'

"I'm his girlfriend" She said.

Jeanne looked shocked. "Really? I didn't know he had a girlfriend" She said.

Over on the couch the triplets were very confused. Tony sighed and got up.

"Oh look, he is here" Ziva said stepping back a bit and letting Tony stand in front of her.

"Listen Jeanne, you gave me that letter 6 months ago, I'm sorry but I've moved on, I chose family" He said putting an arm around Ziva's waist. Jeanne looked sad, but she also looked angry.

"Alright Tony" She said, she then looked at Ziva "Make sure he doesn't lie to you"

"He won't" Ziva said.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you two known each other?" Jeanne asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other "three years"

Jeanne looked hurt. She nodded at them. "Goodbye Tony" She said, then turned around and left.

Tony closed the door and rested his forehead against it. Ziva hugged him from behind.

"That must have been hard for you" She said. He nodded against the door.

Ziva looked at the couch to see that her children were not there, they must have gone to give them some privacy.

"You loved her didn't you?" Ziva asked him.

"Yeah, I thought I did, but…I don't know…" He said turning and resting his back against the door.

"It's ok" Ziva said.

"I've loved you for so long. But with Jeanne, I don't know. I just thought we'd never have a chance. I didn't even know you loved me back and Gibbs with his stupid rules."

"I know" She said kissing him on his jaw. She then wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned into him.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I know"

There was a knock on the door again. Though this time, it was the pizza.

* * *

At 9 o'clock Ziva made Bonnie, Andy and Cole go to bed. The boy's were sharing the bed and Bonnie was in the study with the pull out couch.

Tony and Ziva walked into his room and got into the bed.

"What high school do they go to?" Tony asked as she snuggled into his arms.

"Washington High, they love it there." She said to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She new what he was talking about.

"I'm fine, the house was just material" She said closing her eyes. Not long after she fell asleep.

He tightened his hold on her "Goodnight Ziva" Tony whispered into her hair.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry, it was tempting to put the Michael Weatherly/Charmed bit in there. Whenever I think of Eric Dane i think of Charmed and then Michael Weatherly. Anyway...**

**Review :)**

**xoxElle**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey._**

**_This chapter and the next are pretty short...oh well._**

**_Don't own. But i can dream..._**

**_lol, please review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Good morning Ziva" Tony said rolling over half onto her.

"Morning Tony" She said kissing him "You can get off me now"

"What if I don't want to?" He said. She smirked at him.

"In that case…" She flipped him over so she was on top of him.

"I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu" Tony laughed as he kissed her. Soon enough their clothes were scattered around his bedroom floor.

"hmm…" she moaned against his mouth. Tony went to flip them again, but they somehow landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Tony on top of Ziva.

"Shower?" Ziva gasped as she was being crushed. Tony nodded and somehow they managed to untangled themselves and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Cole and Andy were woken by a loud pop. They both sat up straight, knifes in hand. They kept them under their pillows like Ziva had taught them. Bonnie was standing in front of them, dressed and her hair still wet from a shower, laughing at them holding the remains of a balloon and her knife in the other hand.

"Where the hell did you get a balloon from?" Cole asked rubbing his eyes.

She just smirked and sat on the bed with them.

"How long ago did you get up?" Andy asked her.

"About an hour ago, Ima and Tony are already up and in the kitchen. I think they are the ones who woke me up"

"How do you_ think_ they woke you up?" Andy said.

"Well I heard a thump and then a shower running and seeing as I'm the one who always has to get your asses out of bed, I knew it wouldn't have been you, so yeah" She said. "And we have 15 minutes before we gotta be at school"

"Crap" Both boys said. They jumped up and ran out the door.

Bonnie walked into the hallway to see Andy standing outside the bathroom door punching it. She just laughed and kept walking out to the kitchen. She walked in, grabbed a piece of toast and sat in front of Tony and Ziva, who were talking quietly.

"What was that pop before?" Tony asked Bonnie.

"Balloon" She said taking a bite from the toast.

"Where did you get a balloon from?" Ziva asked.

Bonnie just smirked.

"You know, it's scary how much you look like Ziva when you do that" Tony said.

Ziva punched his arm.

"What? It's a good thing!" Tony smiled.

"Nice shirt Bon" Ziva said using the nickname she had given Bonnie when she was a baby.

Bonnie looked down at the design of the shirt. It was a dark green t-shirt that said 'Sometimes I wonder why that Frisbee's getting bigger…then it hits me' on it. She was also wearing jeans and skate shoes.

"Yeah! I love it!" She smiled.

10 minutes later Andy and Cole walked into the kitchen. Andy wearing a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt and Cole wearing a plain red t-shirt with a black hoody over the top with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Alright lets go" Ziva said.

"But we haven't had breakfast yet!" Andy complained.

"Eat in the car!" Bonnie said.

"Then it'll end up all over the backseat! And I am not sittin' back there with him if he's gonna chuck it all up!" Cole said.

"Eat on the way _to_ the car then! Did you know that people can do two things at once?! It's amazing!" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Andy laughed as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

Tony and Ziva stood to the side.

"I'll see you at work ok?" Ziva said rubbing her hand up and down Tony's arm.

"Ok, you know, this has been the most…weirdest weekend I've ever had" He said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"Defiantly a good thing" He said kissing her.

"Ok, you two just gonna stand there and snog or are we gonna get to school?" Bonnie said as she walked past them and grabbing her solder bag that had pins of different bands all over it.

"Alright, lets go" Ziva said to them then turned to Tony again "I'll see you at work, ok?"

"Ok" he said kissing her quickly. Cole and Andy grabbed their backpacks and the four headed out the door. Tony closed it behind them then walked over to his couch and sat on it rubbing his head.

_I can't believe it, _he thought,_ Ziva is a mother. She loves me back. They look so much like her. Oh my god… four David's…what have I gotten my self into? _He laughed at that thought.

* * *

The four David's were in the car.

"You really like him don't you?" Bonnie said to Ziva from the passenger seat.

"I do. You're all ok about all this right?" Ziva asked.

"You're happy, it's all that matters. But we think he's a good guy." Andy said from the seat behind Bonnie.

"We like him!" Cole said from the seat behind Ziva.

"I trust him" Bonnie said as she looked out the window.

Ziva was touched by their words.

"Thank you guys. You have no idea how much that means to me" She smiled. She swerved through the traffic at high speed. They got to the school only one minute late.

"Love you Ima bye" They all said giving her kisses on the cheek and getting out of the car.

"Love you too"

* * *

**_For those who have read my fic Some Kind Of Miracle, You'll be glad to know i am currently writing the sequal. And yes, it will feature Ari, Kate, Roy and maybe Tali. But will Ziva be the one seeing them?_**

**_TBC._**

**_xoxElle_**


	5. Chapter 5

**These are pretty short chapters.**

**The reason?**

**The origanal chapter 5 was waaay to long, so i split it into three chapters.**

**Though getting over 3000 hits and only 17 reviews pretty much sucks to tell you the truth.**

**So please review!**

**xoxElle**

* * *

20 minutes later Ziva arrived at NCIS and found Tony sitting at his desk. He smiled at her.

"Where are McGee and Gibbs?" She asked.

"McGee is down with Abby and Gibbs is up with the Director" He said.

"They all like you" Ziva told him as she sat at her desk.

"Everyone likes me" Tony said proudly. Ziva couldn't help but smile, she got up from her desk and went over to his and leaned against the side of it.

"Bon said she trusts you" She said

"That's a pretty big thing, isn't it" Tony said remembering what Ziva had told him about Bonnie.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm glad they like you."

"Are we going to keep us from Gibbs?" Tony asked her.

"I don't know. Should we?" She said uncertainly

"Well, if we do, it's going to be pretty hard. But if we don't well get yelled at for breaking rule 12 and possibly get transferred." He said.

"I don't know…" Ziva's eyes widened suddenly.

"I love you, you know that right?" Tony said. "Ziva what's wrong?" He asked when he saw her eyes.

"He's behind me, isn't he" Tony said cringing. Ziva nodded slightly. Tony turned in his chair.

"Hey Boss!"

Gibbs was standing behind the cubicle wall with a coffee in one hand. He walked around and walked into the Bullpen. Tony and Ziva stood up and stood in front of him looking like two guilty teenagers.

"Umm…We can explain" Tony said. Ziva remained silent.

"Explain what DiNozzo? That you two broke rule twelve?" He said walking past them and sitting at his desk. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at them again. They hadn't moved.

"Your not the first to break it. But you will be the last" He said. Tony and Ziva looked confused and walked up to his desk.

"What do mean Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked at them like they were crazy. "Have you not noticed McGee's constant trips down to Abby? Not to mention Director Sheppard" Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva gapped at him. "The Director and…you?" Tony said shocked. Gibbs nodded slightly. If it was physically possible, Tony and Ziva's mouths dropped too the floor.

"what?!" They both said. McGee chose that moment to walk into the Bullpen, he noticed that Tony and Ziva were standing at Gibbs' desk.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"they just figured out the obvious" Gibbs said.

"That you and the Director are together?"

"You knew!" Tony yelled. McGee laughed.

"Everyone knew!" McGee said.

"We didn't!" Ziva said.

"Ok, I'll rephrase that. _Most _people knew"

"You and Abby?" Tony asked. McGee nodded.

"You two. Desks." Gibbs said. "We have no case. Paperwork"

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks.

Tony looked over at Ziva. "How do we not notice these things?"

* * *

Bonnie, Andy and Cole all walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch, Then went and sat at the table with their friends.

"Hey guys" The three said. There was a chorus of hello's and hey's from everyone else.

"I saw your house when I was walking to school today. What happened?" Pippy asked them as Andy kissed her on the cheek.

"On Sunday morning there was a fire" Bonnie said.

"Oh my god, are you guys ok?" Hilary asked squeezing Cole's hand.

"We're fine, we managed to get some of our stuff" Andy said.

"Where are you guys staying?" One of their friends called Brendan asked.

"At our Ima's friend…well now boyfriends house" Cole said.

"Ziva has a boyfriend? What's his name?" Pippy asked.

"His name is Tony, they work together" Bonnie said. After 15 minutes she got up "I'm going to put this stuff in the trash" She said.

She was walking to the trash cans when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and dropped her tray.

"What the hell are you doing here Drew?" She said backing away from him.

"You know, the whole time I was in juvie all I thought about was you." Drew said.

"Collin! Andrew!" She yelled out. Cole and Andy looked over to her. When they saw who was standing in front of her they jumped out of their seats and ran over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andy and Cole both said.

"Just saying hello to Bonnie."

"You stay the hell away from our sister" Andy said.

"Or what? You'll beat me up again? You wouldn't want another assault charge on you record?" Drew said.

Cole stepped forward and punched Drew in the nose, he fell to the ground. He bent down too Drew.

"We don't give a crap, and like he said. Stay the hell away from our sister" He stood up and looked at Andy.

Drew got up holding his bloody nose "Your going to regret that, just wait" he said and walked away. The whole cafeteria was looking at them.

The brothers turned to Bonnie. "Are you ok?"

Bonnie just ran past them, grabbing her skateboard and bag in the process and ran out of the cafeteria emergency doors. Andy and Cole stood shocked.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch up to her?" Cole said.

"Run"

* * *

**Sorry, had to put the McAbby and Jibbs in there. It may seem a bit un-believable that it would happen like that, but i needed to get them all together quickly. So yeah.**

**As i said at the top, please review. It only takes a minute! less than that even!**

**3000 hits, 17 reviews? sucks. But thank you to the people who actually reviewed!**

**TBC...**

**(May not be updating for the next few days)**

**xoxElle**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey._**

**_First up, I just wanted to tell you all that for the next few weeks my updates on this fic and Speak And Destroy will be less Frequent. Maybe once a week, or every two weeks. _**

**_Pippy and I are working on two Fics at the moment and it's taking up most of the writing time! _**

**_Plus i'm working on a sequal for Some Kind Of Miracle :)_**

**_And i'm stuck on this one. I have the 7th chapter already written up, but i'll post it next week._**

**_If you have the time, do the poll on my page. Thanks._**

**_So, please review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were sitting at their desks doing paperwork. The elevator doors opened and a girl ran out of them with a skateboard under her arm. She ran to Ziva's desk.

"He's back, Drew's back" She cried. She dropped her board and began to hyperventilate. Ziva ran to the front of her desk and held the girl in her arms and sat her down in her lap on the floor. Tony ran and crouched down next to them and began rubbing the girls back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs shouted. McGee just looked confused.

Tony stood up and went over to Gibbs.

"That's Bonnie. She's…"

"She my daughter Gibbs" Ziva said from the floor.

"WHAT?!" Gibbs bellowed.

'Yeah, that's the same reaction I had" Tony said going to sit back down with Bonnie and Ziva.

Gibbs was furious, McGee was shocked. Gibbs got up and went to the Directors office while McGee ran down to Abby.

"Shh" Ziva said to Bonnie as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

'Drew?' Tony mouthed to Ziva.

'Rapist' she mouthed back.

"Bon, come on. It'll be ok"

"No it won't." She started to cry.

Then the elevator doors opened again and Andy and Cole ran out and collapsed too their knees next to them.

"Drew's back Ima" Cole said slightly out of breath.

"I know, she told me" Ziva said.

Andy and Cole both hugged Bonnie.

"Now tell me, what exactly happened." Ziva said.

"I went to put my rubbish in the trash, and he came up behind me. I shouted out to Andy and Cole and Cole punched him and I ran" She cried.

"You punched him?" Ziva said to Cole.

"Yep, and I'd do it again" He said firmly. Ziva nodded.

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do" Bonnie kept saying under her breath. She began to hyperventilate again.

Gibbs and Jenny came down the stairs and stood in the entrance to the bullpen. Gibbs still looked furious.

"Who are they?" Gibbs asked interacting to the to Boys.

Ziva nodded at Tony who stood up and made Gibbs and Jenny stand close to the windows out of hearing range of anyone else.

"Don't interrupt when I tell you this ok? Your going to be pissed…Alright. That is Bonnie, Andrew and Collin. Ziva's sons and daughter-"

"WHAT" Gibbs bellowed again.

"-Don't interrupt me! Just please, Go easy on them all."

"How old are they?" Jenny asked.

"They're 15, triplets"

The three of them walked over to Ziva and her children who were now all standing up. Andy and Cole were trying to calm Bonnie down behind Ziva's desk. Ziva stepped up to Gibbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs said.

"It doesn't matter, now you know." She said.

"How are you involved?" Jenny asked Tony.

He didn't say anything.

"I can answer that" Ziva said "Yesterday morning my house burned down. The first place I thought of going to was Tony's. He helped us with things"

"What's happened here? With this" Jenny asked waving her hand in the direction of Ziva's desk where Cole and Andy were imitating deep breaths to Bonnie to try and get her to calm down.

"Last year Bonnie was raped by a boy named Drew. He was sent to juvie, he was at their school this morning. I-"

"IMA!" Andy and Cole yelled out. Ziva ran over to them and Bonnie.

"She can't get her breathing under control" Cole said rubbing his sisters back. "She's having another panic attack"

"It's ok Bon. Breathe ok?" Ziva said. Bonnie nodded and tried to get her breathing back to a regular pattern.

She began to calm down. Andy and Cole walked over to Tony, who was standing about 3 feet away from Gibbs and Jenny. Both boys crossed their arms at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Andy said.

"Did you punch him good?" Tony asked Cole.

"Yep" Cole nodded. Andy and Tony laughed slightly.

Bonnie looked up at her brothers and began to sign.

_I'm scared._

_We know. _Both of them signed back

_What am I going to do?_

_I don't know. But we'll stick together. _Andy signed

_Always, _Cole signed

_I'm so scared._

"Bonnie, it's alright to be scared" Gibbs said walking over to her.

Bonnie looked shocked. "You know ASL?" Gibbs nodded.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Abby could be heard yelling as she ran into the Bullpen, McGee trailing behind her. She saw the triplets "OH MY GOD"

"Abby, quiet!" McGee said from behind her.

"Sorry. But is it true? Ziva has a daughter?" Abby said bouncing as she stood in front of Gibbs, completely un aware of the two teenage boys standing with Tony.

_Dude, she's hot. _Andy signed.

Abby saw that out of the corner of her eye "Thanks" She said. Andy looked at her shocked.

"You know ASL as well?" Andy said.

Abby nodded "Who are you?" she asked.

"We are Ziva's sons" Cole said to her.

"3?!" Abby turned to Ziva "You have 3 kids?"

"Yes Abby, they are triplets. That's Bonnie, that's Andrew and that's Collin." Ziva said as she stood next to Tony, slightly leaning into him.

"Call me Andy" Andy said.

"Call me Cole" Cole said.

"Hey, Whoa you're like a Ziva clone" Abby said too Bonnie, who was still breathing deeply. She managed to smile slightly.

"Abby could you take Andrew and Collin down to your lab?"

"No! We're not leaving Bonnie" Cole said.

Ziva sighed. "Fine all three of you, go with Abby while I sort this all out, ok"

"Ok"

"You'll be ok with Abby Bon?" Ziva asked as Bonnie stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I just…want this to all go away, I can't handle all this again!" She said. Ziva wrapped her arms around her.

"It's alright Bon, I won't let him get near you. And don't forget, you got two brothers looking after you as well." Bonnie nodded. Ziva let go of her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now the three of you go with Abby ok?"

They nodded and followed Abby.

"I have to go down to their school" Ziva said turning to face Tony, Gibbs and Jenny.

"I'll come with you if you want" Tony offered.

"Thank you"

"Hold on. We are coming too" Jenny said. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"If an idiot principle decides it's alright to put a rapist back into the school I'm going to have a word with him about it" Gibbs said. They all new that translated into 'If he's going to even think of doing that, I'm gonna kill him'

"Thank you, I'll just ask Abby to look after the kids for a while" She said and went towards the elevator.

"Four David's…what have you gotten yourself into DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked at Tony.

"I have no idea Boss" He smiled. "But it's worth it"

* * *

_**In the next chapter you find out who Drew actually is...**_

**_So untill then, please review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello All!!_**

**_This is the shortest Chapter yet._**

**_I origanally had a scene at the Principal's office, but it was crap so i took it out. Sorry for those who were expecting it._**

**_Also, i have chapter 8 half written, so it will be up in a few days._**

**_IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTER NAMES FOR THIS FIC PLEASE PM ME!!_**

**_so, please review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"So you guys are Ziva's kids?!" Abby asked for the 37th time as they all sat in her lab. Yes, they had been counting.

"Yes" They all said at once. Bonnie had calmed down a bit when Ziva had called and said that Tony, Gibbs and Jenny were going with her to the school, and that she new she was safe in the NCIS building.

"How old was she when you were born?" Abby asked.

"She was 15" Cole said.

"Whoa… I still don't know why she never told us…"

"She didn't want to put us in danger. She thought that you'd all treat her differently, like making her do more desk work, less time on the field blah blah blah…" Andy said.

"This is like…so weird! You're so much like Ziva it's scary!" Abby said. After a minute she turned back to them. "Who's your father?"

"We never met him and we don't know" Cole said

"And we really don't care" Andy added.

"He's dead anyway" Bonnie finished.

Abby walked into the middle section of her lab and walked back out holding Bert. She handed it to Bonnie.

"He always makes people feel better" Abby smiled.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's Bert! Squeeze him!"

Bonnie squeezed the Hippo. It mad a loud farting noise. The triplets burst out laughing.

"I'm feeling a bit better now" Bonnie said.

"See! It works!" Abby smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny all got back from the school. Gibbs had yelled, Ziva had threatened, Tony had calmed her and Jenny had done most of the calm talking. They found out that Drew had not been let back into the school, he just came in.

The five of them (including McGee who was already on his way down) walked into Abby's lab to find the triplets and Abby talking and laughing with loud music playing.

Abby was the first to see them and shut off the music. Bonnie went straight to Ziva.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Drew is not at the school, he managed to walk in"

"Great, now he's stalking me" Bonnie said. Ziva hugged her. "Mentally deranged moron" she mumbled. Ziva chuckled.

"It's alright"

"We'll kill him if you like Bonnie" Tony said. Bonnie chuckled.

"Nah, it's alright" She said.

"We are going to arrest him though, he's not aloud within 100 feet of you from the restraining order remember? He broke that" Ziva said to her.

"What's his full name?" Gibbs asked, Ziva guessed he ways already planning to arrest him and throw him back into juvie.

"Drew Ben-" She stopped when she realized something "It's her brother" She said shocked that she didn't realize sooner.

"Who's brother?" McGee asked. Everyone looked at Ziva. She turned to Tony.

"His name is Drew Benoit, Tony! He's Jeanne's brother!"

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey all!_**

**_I didn't expect to write this up as fast as I did, but insperation hit me :)_**

**_Major twist at the end :)_**

**_Also, i still need all your help on chapter names!_**

**_Please review. I will update As soon as i can._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Isn't that the chick who was at your apartment last night?" Andy asked seeing the shock on the others faces.

"Yeah" Tony said rubbing his face. "This is just great"

"You all need to go home. We'll sort this all out" Gibbs said. Ziva nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you guys home" Tony said.

"Alright" Ziva said.

"Thanks Abby" Bonnie said to her.

"It's all good, come back whenever you guys want"

"Lets go"

* * *

_Later that night…_

"You three bed" Ziva said getting up off the couch. The triplets groaned.

"It's only 9:30!" Cole complained.

"Too bad"

"Why?" Andy asked. Bonnie leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear. She did the same to Cole. They both had disgusted looks on their faces. They got up and went straight into the spare bedroom.

"What did you tell them?" Ziva asked. Bonnie whispered the same thing to Ziva.

"Dirty mind!" Ziva exclaimed. Tony just looked intrigued.

"Learned from the best" Bonnie smirked. "Will it all be ok?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes Bonnie, Now, go to bed" Ziva said hugging her.

She sighed "_B'seder_" (fine)

She walked off leaving Tony and Ziva by themselves.

"What did she whisper to you?" He asked standing up and putting his hands on her waist.

"If you're lucky I'll show you"

"So did not need to hear that!" Andy yelled from the hallway where he and Cole were standing waiting for the bathroom.

"Let's go into your room" Ziva suggested. Tony grinned and together they walked to his bedroom, walking past Andy and Cole, who gave them disgusted looks and went into his room.

They lay down on Tony's bed and he wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"When someone says 'I'm fine' they're not fine" he stated.

She turned in his arms so she was face to face with him.

"I don't know. I know how she feels, it's hard too go through what she has. But Drew coming back? I'm worried about her. Last time she was so depressed. She had flashbacks and panic attacks. I'm not sure she can cope going through this again" She said cuddling into him.

"Hey! It's ok. We'll get him before he comes near her alright?" Tony said reassuringly.

"Thank you" She said kissing him. He suddenly smirked.

"So that thing you were going to show me…"

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke up at 5am. It was normal for her as she went running every morning with Ziva, but normally a few paces behind her incase someone was watching. She got her running gear on that she had gotten at the mall, grabbed her I-pod and cell phone and went into Cole and Andy's room.

"Cole! Andy!"

"Stop whisper-yelling at us!" Cole mumbled.

"Ma hasha'a?" Andy asked

"It's 5:15" She said answering his question "I'm going for a run"

"Whatever" Cole and Andy both said falling back to sleep.

She walked out of the apartment shutting the door quietly behind her and walked out of the building. She put one of her favorite songs on her I-pod and began too run around the block. She was about 10 minutes into the run when she felt a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream" A voice said. Bonnie tried to escape but was hit over the head, the world went black.

* * *

Ziva woke up to see Tony sleeping peacefully holding her in his arms. She smiled and used one had to trace the side of his face. He woke up and looked at her.

"Hey" He said kissing her.

"Hey"

"Why are you up this early?" He asked when he looked at the clock. It said 5:25.

"This isn't early for me. I was just going to check on Bonnie"

Tony's arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her neck. He tightened his grip on her with his legs, which were tangled with hers under the blankets.

"No don't go! I'll be cold" He pouted.

"I'm going to check on Bonnie and I promise I'll be back" She said. He let go of her.

"Ok."

She got up and put her clothes on, which were yet again all over the room, and walked out of his room. She opened the door to the study to find Bonnie not in there. She then went into the spare bedroom to Andy and Cole.

"Andrew, Collin" She yelled. They both shot into a sitting position.

"What?" They both shouted.

"Where is Bonnie?"

"She went for a run" Cole said, then it hit both him and Andy how stupid it was to let her leave.

"Get up, we've got to go get her" Ziva said. The boys got up and followed her out.

She went back into Tony's room. "Tony Bonnie's gone"

"What?!" He said getting up and putting his jeans on.

"Come on" She said.

"Ima!" Andy said when Tony and Ziva walked out. "I tried her phone, she's not answering"

"How many times did you call it?"

"7" Cole answered.

"We'll go out and see if she's there" Andy said.

5 minutes later Tony, Ziva, Andy and Cole were running around what they hoped was the route Bonnie took.

"Look!" Cole said bending down and picking up a phone. "It's Bonnie's. It has 7 missed calls"

"She's been taken" Ziva said in a whisper. Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" And said. Cole nodded. Both were almost twitching with rage.

Ziva's phone rang.

"Gibbs" She said in an almost panicked voice when she answered.

"_We've got Drew in custody"_ Ziva dropped the phone.

Tony picked up the phone "Gibbs, Bonnie's gone, we think it's Drew."

"_How long ago did you last see her?"_

"The Boys saw her at around 5:15"

"_We've got Drew in custody"_

"Was Bonnie with him?"

"_Tony, we got him more than an hour ago"_

Tony hung up.

"They got him more then an hour ago" He told Ziva. Ziva looked up at him.

"If Drew didn't take her. Who did?"

* * *

_**OOh, major twist!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Today is my cousin's Birthday, so Happy Birthday Amz!_**

**_So, i wont be updating for a while, i know you all hate me for that._**

**_Review,_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"You know, it's kind of pathetic to blind fold me" Bonnie said once she woke up. She had no idea who she was talking to, or if they were even in the room with her, but she still had to say it. She realized her hands were tied with rope behind her back and her legs were tied to the chair. She wiggled a bit in them and noted that they might not be the easiest to get out of.

"It was easier" A person in the room said. It was a woman's voice.

"What are you? A newbie or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, if you weren't a newbie, then you would've all ready shot me"

"How are you so calm about this? I've just kidnapped you!" The person said getting angry at Bonnie's calmness.

"You're voice is familiar… and besides, you aren't the first person to kidnap me. I've been kidnapped…3 times now. Not including now of course. Ah, yes the first time I was 8, we were in…England I think. But I got out. 2nd time I was 11 when we were in France. Got out. And again when I was 12. So as you can tell, I'm use to it" Bonnie said. "So are you gonna take the blind fold off?"

"Soon. When we make the video"

"Video? Seriously? What are you gonna say? 'I want money'? Come on, that's just sad…"

"Shut up or I will put a knife in your leg"

"Ooh, this chick has game! Nice."

"You really want me to don't you"

"I was just saying, for a newbie, you've got more guts than I would've thought"

"In what way?"

"Well for one, you've kidnapped the daughter of a Mossad assassin, for two, you've kidnapped the granddaughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad and three, NCIS is probably after ya too"

"He didn't tell me that…"

"Well, even if you kill me, your gonna be killed by at least one of them"

"We're making the video! Now!" The person said taking the blindfold off Bonnie. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings.

"Ooh, abandoned warehouse, how cliché" Bonnie chuckled. "But seriously, come out from behind me I wanna know who you are"

The woman walked out from behind her, Bonnie's face dropped slightly. "I figured it was you. What do you want me to say in this video?"

"I want my brother released from NCIS custody…"

* * *

"Boss! We just got this video in!" McGee yelled to Gibbs who was standing with Jenny, Tony, Ziva and the boys on the catwalk. They had just come out of Jenny's office.

"Play it then!" Gibbs said as the 5 of them walked into the Bullpen. Ziva was obviously panicking, but not showing it. The video came up on the plasma. It showed Bonnie sitting on a chair, her arms and legs bound, she looked relatively fine other than a few cuts here and there.

'_Hey those who are seeing this. Look! I've been kidnapped again. Hmm, well, this is obviously the first time this chick has ever taken someone, seeing as she blindfolded me. Anyway, she wants her rapist brother released from NCIS custody, don't do it, keep his psycho ass in jail' A figure came on screen and stabbed Bonnie in the calf. Bonnie bit her lip but didn't scream. The person faces the camera. _

'_Hello Tony, miss me? I want my brother released. And if you don't do it in the next 4 hours, you pathetic girlfriend's daughter will be dead. What kind of whore has kids at 15? Bring him here within the time. He knows where to come. Have a good day' _

The screen went blank.

"Psycho bitch!" Cole and Andy shouted.

"That fuc-" Cole began.

"Language!" Ziva interrupted still staring at the screen.

"But she called you a whore!" Andy shouted. Tony put his arms around Ziva and whispered in her hair.

"Your not a whore. We'll find her"

"Drew's in Interrogation room 2" Gibbs said. As soon as the words left his mouth Cole and Andy ran. The others following behind trying to stop them.

"Let them go" Ziva said in a quiet voice from behind them all. Andy and Cole went into the interrogation room while the others went into observation.

Cole sat down in the chair facing Drew while Andy stood behind him.

"Are 15 year olds even aloud to interrogate people?" Drew asked.

"Probably not" Cole said. Andy rounded the table and punched Drew in the side of the face.

"Bastard. I'll sue you for assault" He said clutching the side of his face.

"How can you prove it?" Cole said.

"This room has a camera. You've been caught doing it. Dumb ass"

Andy walked to the light switch in the room and flicked it off. He never broke eye contact with Drew.

"Did you guys see anything?" He said loudly.

Drew looked and saw through the 1 way mirror was see through and saw the five people standing there.

"No" They all said. Tony had his finger on a button so the three in the interrogation room could hear them

"Look! The camera wasn't on. Should get that fixed" Tony's voice came.

"Thank you" Andy said flicking the light back on so the one-way mirror became a mirror again.

As the interrogation went on the others watched in amazement. Not even Tony was as good interrogator as them.

"Did you teach them all that?" Tony asked Ziva who was standing in front of him, his arms were around her waist.

"Yes, most of it. When I was away my father would teach them. They are more trained then a lot of Mossad." She said.

"Hey Tony?" Cole's voice said loudly. "That camera still broken?"

Tony pressed the speaker button "Yep, can't fix it 'till later"

The boys went back to the interrogating, after fifteen more minutes Drew was bleeding from his nose and mouth and had given them all the information they needed to find Bonnie. Everyone stepped out of the rooms and were standing in the hallway.

"We gonna go get her?" Cole and Andy asked.

"We are. Your staying here" Ziva said.

"NO! we want to help…we need too help" Andy said. Cole nodded.

"It's too dangerous"

"We've been through worse." Cole said.

Ziva sighed. "Fine do you have your guns?" Both boys nodded. "Knife?" They nodded again.

The others looked at them

"Where do you hide your guns?" Tony asked. The boys smirked.

"I'm coming too" Jenny said. No-one argued, but Gibbs did look at her with concern.

Gibbs looked at them all. "Right. Lets go"

* * *

Jeanne had a gun pointed at Bonnie's head.

"Four hours are up. Guess they don't care about you"

"Hey! Can I just say one thing before you shoot me?" Bonnie asked. Jeanne thought for a moment, then nodded.

"You really shouldn't of underestimated me"

Bonnie stood up with the chair and swung it around and hit Jeanne, who stumbled to the ground. Bonnie got the ropes off her wrist then tied them off her legs before Jeanne got up off the floor. When Jeanne stood up she pointed the gun back at Bonnie's head. Bonnie kicked it out of her hand and it skidded across the floor. Jeanne stepped forward and punched Bonnie in the face, Bonnie punched her back so hard she fell to the floor with blood coming from her nose and mouth. They both looked at each other for a moment then looked at the gun that was sitting a few meters away. They both went to grab it.

She grabbed the gun and fired it.

* * *

_**Which she is it?**_

_**I'm in an angry mood...i might kill who you least suspect...**_

_**Review.**_

_**xoxElle**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey everyone who is reading this lovely authors note._**

**_I've already written three paragraphs for Chapter 11._**

**_Don't own. I only own Bonnie, Cole, Andy, Hannah, Brendan and Eddie._**

**_Please Review, as reviews are love_**

**_xoxElle._**

* * *

"Damn. What a mess" Bonnie shook her head as she through the gun to the side and stepped over Jeanne's body. Bonnie's eye was hurting from the punch and her stomach hurt from the kicks and punches Jeanne did to her in the process of trying to get the gun "Well, I'm not going to clean it up"

Bonnie limped around for a bit, it was painful to walk so she sat down on top of Jeanne's dead body. She new that was a bit weird, but weird was her thing. So she sat, and waited.

10 minutes later she heard the door at the other end of the room fling open.

"BONNIE?!" She heard Cole and Andy yell.

"Took your time!" Bonnie said turning on the body to face them.

"You killed her?!" Cole said coming up to her and hugging her. Andy did the same.

"The Kalba put up a fight. But hey! Look on the bright side. Comfy seat" Bonnie said bouncing on Jeanne's body slightly to prove her point. Cole and Andy laughed.

"Man your weird" Andy said.

"Where's Ima?" She asked.

"She's coming. They're checking the other rooms" Cole said.

"Bonnie?!" They heard Ziva yell.

"In here!" All three yelled. The next thing they new Ziva ran into the room collapsing next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're alright?" She asked. The others ran in behind her.

"Other then a stab wound to my leg. Ok" She chuckled. Ziva then realized what Bonnie was sitting on.

"You killed her…and you're sitting on her body…"

"Yep." Bonnie said.

"Alright then" She said.

"Bonnie. I'm so glad your ok" Tony said standing next to her.

Bonnie went to stand up but fell back from the pain in her leg. Andy and Cole went on either side of her and helped her up. Gibbs and Jenny were standing next to Tony.

"McGee! Call Ducky" Gibbs said. McGee, who was standing a few feet away, got out his phone to call Ducky.

"Come on, we've got to go to the hospital" Ziva said. Bonnie groaned.

"I hate hospitals…"

"Everyone does" Tony said.

"You five go. We'll wait for Ducky" Gibbs said. They all nodded and began to walk out the door.

"You didn't release Drew did you?" Bonnie asked as they limped to the car.

"No! We did get to interrogate him though" Andy said from her left side.

"Bet you loved that" Bonnie chuckled "How much blood was spilled?"

"Oh you know us too well!" Cole laughed from her right "He was bleeding from 5 different places"

They all laughed.

Tony and Ziva were walking behind them.

"They're so close aren't they" Tony said putting an arm around her shoulders. She put an arm around his waist.

"Hmm…I'm so glad she's ok"

"I am too"

"I love you Tony, you've been so good the past few days" Ziva said.

"You expected different?"

"Well, I thought you would react differently too all this"

"Well I'm just full of surprises" Tony smirked. He leaned down and kissed her.

"IMA!" A yell interrupted them. Cole and Andy were in the process of laying Bonnie down on the ground. "She's unconscious!"

"Bonnie!" She said kneeling next to her. "Andy call 911" Andy got out his cell and dialed.

"Her wound's bleeding!" Cole said. Tony began to apply pressure on the wound. Bonnie had made a bandage from a torn part of Jeanne's jacket. It had become loose and the moving around made it bleed more. The pain of it had made her collapse.

"They said it'll be 5 minutes" Andy said as he got off the phone.

"The bleeding is slowing down" Tony said. He took his hands off the wound; it started to bleed even more. "Never mind"

"Bonnie. Bonnie! Wake up!" Ziva yelled. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes.

"Damn it hurts" She mumbled.

"I know Bon" Ziva said. Cole and Andy were standing beside them not knowing what to do. Then they heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer.

"I'm gonna miss Grey's…" Bonnie mumbled. Cole and Andy laughed.

"We'll tape it for you" Andy said. Both boy's kneeled down and held onto her hand. The ambulance pulled up and two EMT's got out.

"Ok so what happened here?" One of them asked.

"She was stabbed in the leg and lost consciousness." Ziva said.

"What's your name?" The EMT asked Bonnie.

"I'm Bonnie" She mumbled.

"Ok Bonnie, I'm Hannah"

Bonnie laughed drowsily. "Like the EMT on Grey's…"

Andy and Cole laughed slightly. "She loves Grey's Anatomy" Cole said. Hannah nodded.

They were loading Bonnie into the ambulance when Hannah said. "What hospital do you want us to take her too?"

"Bethesda" Ziva and Tony said.

"You know that's a naval hospital?"

Tony and Ziva showed her there badges

"Alright Bethesda it is" She turned and looked at the EMT that was driving. "Eddie. Bethesda"

"Right!"

"Who's coming in the ambulance?"

"Ziva will" Tony said. He kissed her quickly and she jumped in the back with Bonnie. The ambulance sped away and left Tony with the boys. Gibbs and Jenny came out.

"I thought you were driving her to the hospital" Gibbs said coming up next to Tony.

"She collapsed" Tony said.

"Is she alright?" Jenny asked.

"They're taking her to Bethesda" Cole said.

"Maybe her doctor will be Brad Pitt" Tony laughed. Gibbs shook his head with a smirk on his face. Jenny and the boys looked confused.

"When I had the plague, my doctor was called Brad Pitt. Great guy. Still see him every now and then"

"You had the plague?" Andy asked. Tony nodded. "Dude…how the hell did you get the plague?"

"In a letter" Tony said.

"Alright then…"

"Come on you two, I'll take you to the hospital" Tony said. Cole and Andy nodded and they walked towards the car. Tony's phone rang.

"Hey Ziva"

"_They've taken her into surgery_…"

* * *

_**Bonnie is refuring to Hannah the EMT on the episodes of Grey's Anatomy called 'It's The End Of The World' (Part 1) and 'As We Know It' (Part 2). It is the episodes with the bomb in the body.**_

_**Also, Kalba is Hebrew for Bitch.**_

_**So, please review. **_

_**TBC…**_

_**xoxElle**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Like I said in my other fic Speak and Destroy, no matter what, the character who died in Judgement Day (won't say the name incase you don't know) Will ALWAYS be in my fics. I am in DENIAL!_**

**_Anyway here is the new chapter._**

**_review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony, Andy and Cole ran into the waiting room to find Ziva sitting in one of the chairs looking worried and a tear running down her cheek. It was a shock to Tony to see her emotions so open. When she saw them she got up and went straight into Tony's open arms. Andy and Cole were rubbing her back.

"How is she?" Tony asked her tightening his hold on her.

"They took her into surgery" Came her muffled voice from his chest. "Something about internal bleeding"

"Come on, We'll go sit down" Tony said. He led her to the chairs and sat her down in his lap. Cole and Andy went to get food from the cafeteria, knowing that Tony and Ziva needed time together. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok" Tony said placing a kiss on her head.

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

An hour, 7 cups of coffee and 3 bathroom trips later a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family for Bonnie David?" The doctor pronounced 'David' the way it was spelt.

"Dah-Veed" Tony, Ziva and the boys said coming up to him.

"Bonnie's in recovery, we've stitched up her leg and the internal bleed we thought was only a bruise. She'll be taken into a private room soon. But you can see her now if you like."

"Thank you" They said rushing down the hall to Bonnie.

"Hey guys" Bonnie smiled from her bed.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Ziva asked. Andy and Cole both sat on the end of her bed.

"Like I've been stabbed in the leg"

Ziva rolled her eyes. She became angry. "Why did you even go out that early? Are you stupid? You got kidnapped! You should not have gone when you knew Drew was still out there! You got kidnapped by Jeanne!"

"I killed the kalba didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?" Bonnie asked. Tony and the Boys were slowly retreating to the corner of the room. Probably a smart move.

"You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't"

"Not the point! Do not be so stupid again ok?" Ziva said hugging her.

"Sorry Ima…"

"Ani Ohev Otach"

"I love you too. Hey morons. When you come back to visit me bring your laptop! I wanna watch youtubes!" Bonnie said to Cole and Andy.

"We're not leaving!" Cole said as he and Andy walked up to either side of her bed. Ziva walked over and stood at the end of her bed with Tony.

"Yes you are. You promised to tape Grey's. So when you go home to do it. Get the laptop."

"Alright" Andy and Cole said.

"And Ima, you and Tony go home. I'll be fine here on my own. Besides I have a very cute doctor" Bonnie said smirking oh-so-Ziva-like.

"No Bonnie, we'll stay" Ziva said.

"Seriously, if you do, I'm gonna limp over to you and kick you all the way back to Tony's" She threatened. Ziva sighed.

"Fine. I'll drop the boys off later with the laptop"

"And they stay here"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"They. Will. Stay. Besides you and Tony need some _alone_ time" Bonnie smirked.

"Fine!"

"Good. Now go. I don't wanna see you two here until tomorrow" She said to Tony and Ziva. She turned to her brothers and began to sign.

_Grey's, laptop and leave the two alone to do their thing_

_You want us to tell Pippy, Hilary and Brendan your ok?,_ Andy signed.

_You told them?_, Bonnie signed.

_Well yeah, friend kidnapped! Wouldn't you want to know_?, Cole signed.

_Yeah, tell them I'm ok_. Bonnie signed

_Brendan was very worried about you._ Cole signed with a smirk on his face. _we know you like him_

"You say anything. I will kill you" Bonnie threatened. Tony and Ziva looked confused.

"Say what?" Ziva asked. Both Andy and Cole opened their mouths but Bonnie yelled.

"Don't. You. Dare."

The boys smirked.

"Come on boy's lets go" Ziva said ushering the boys out of the room. Ziva went over to Bonnie and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good. Don't flirt with the doctors and try not to piss anyone off"

"I will. I wont piss anyone off. But I can't promise no flirting" she smiled.

"So…you like Brendan" Ziva smirked as she walked out of the room. Bonnie just flopped down onto the bed from her sitting position.

"How did she know that?"

* * *

Later that night after Ziva had dropped Andy and Cole off at the hospital she went back to Tony's apartment. He was waiting for her on the couch with a movie already on.

"Hey" She said sitting on the couch next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled a blanket over both of them.

"Hey sweetcheeks" He said kissing the top of her head.

"What am I going to do about a new house?" Ziva asked. Tony looked down at her.

"I can help you look for one if you want" Tony said a little disappointed. He liked her living with him. He new that she'd sooner or later need to find a bigger place but wanted it to be later.

"I like it here though. With you" She said looking up and kissing him.

"You guys can stay here for as long as you want ok?" Tony said putting his other arm around her and pulling her closer then she already was.

"Ok…I love you Tony"

"I love you too Ziva"

Without warning Tony jumped up, picking up Ziva in the process with an arm under her legs and another under her back. The blanket fell to the ground. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him as he took her into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Tony and Ziva walked into Bonnie's hospital room hands entwined to find the triplets sitting on the bed looking at the laptop. A man's voice was coming out of it.

"_When I was 10 years old my father sneezed so hard he through his neck out for a week and I was like 'ha ha ha you are so old!'"_ The triplets burst out laughing, the man kept talking _"I turned 30 three days later hurt my back, my father laughed so hard he hurt his neck. Karma old man"_ They started laughing again. They saw Tony and Ziva standing in the doorway and closed the laptop.

"What were you guys watching?" Tony asked.

"This guy called Charlie Pickering when he was at the comedy gala in Australia." Andy said.

"Ok…"

"Hey! Gettin' discharged in an hour" Bonnie said.

"Good. What has the doctor told you?" Ziva asked her.

"Don't get wound wet and… try not to get stabbed again." She said.

Ziva chuckled. "That would be good. So you feel ok then?"

"Despite the fact I got kidnapped by a rapist's psycho sister, got stabbed…and kicked…and punched and killed her. I'm all good"

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_I am currently writing a crossover fic, NCIS/Charmed. Here's the summery:_**

When Tony's past comes back to haunt him, what will the others learn about his real past? And what is up with Ziva? Sometimes things aren't always what they seem. And when he needs help from three Charmed sisters, what surprises will they bring?

**_It'll be up...soonish..._**

**_anyway, review, as they are love._**

**_xoxElle_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello...**_

**_So, this is chapter 12 :)_**

**_If I owned NCIS, Jeanne would be dead, Hollis would be dead, Kate would be alive and with Ari, Tony and Ziva would be together, McGee and Abby would be together, Gibbs and Jenny would be together and Jenny wouldn't be dead!_**

**_In this chapter Bonnie's Ringtone is Cosy In The Rocket (Grey's Anatomy theme song)_**

**_Ans the episode they are watching is Freedom (Season 4 finale of Grey's Anatomy)_**

**_Anyway, Please Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_That night…_

Bonnie, Andy and Cole were sitting on the couch in Tony's apartment while Ziva was sitting on Tony on the armchair while they watched the TV, which was showing the episode of Grey's Anatomy that the boys recorded for her.

"How much would that hurt?!" Andy said cocking his head to the side.

"He's stuck in cement! Of course it would hurt!" Bonnie said

Bonnie's cell phone rang.

_Nobody knows where they might end up. Nobody knows…_

"Andy, get the phone for me" Bonnie said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Why can't you get it?" Cole said.

"I'm injured" She pouted. Both boys rolled their eyes. Andy got the phone quickly. He smirked when he saw who it was.

"Oh Bonnie! Brendan's calling…" He said in a very annoying way. Bonnie snatched the phone off him and got off the couch limping away, leaving the boys laughing.

"You two are mean" Ziva said turning to look at them.

"We know" They both answered.

Tony tightened his grip on Ziva's waist and kissed her neck.

"If you two are gonna do that, do it in your room" Andy said picking up a bowl of chips that were sitting on the table.

"Ok, bye" Bonnie said limping back into the room and shutting her phone.

"So, what did lover boy want?" Andy asked smirking.

"Dude, he'd beat the crap out of you if he heard you call him that" Bonnie said sitting back down between the boys. She had a good point; Brendan was taller and more muscular then Andy and Cole. But with the training the boys and Bonnie had had, Brendan might not stand a chance.

"Doubt it" Cole said. The three of them had known Brendan since they started school in America, Cole and Andy knew he was a good guy and that he would never do anything to Bonnie. They were glad that Bonnie and Brendan liked each other. Even though neither of them would admit it.

"He just called to see if I was ok…" She said trailing off. Ziva and Tony were looking at her.

"And…" Cole and Andy said expectantly.

"And asked when I recovered if we could go to the movies…"

"I knew it!" Both Andy and Cole shouted and high fived each other. Bonnie blushed slightly.

Cole gasped dramatically "Bonnie the tomboy, sarcastic ass-kicker is blushing?!"

Andy, Tony and even Ziva were laughing. Bonnie smirked slightly and punched Cole in the arm.

"Asshole"

"I take offence to that!"

"Good! Now shut up! MerDer moment…" She said turning her attention back to the TV.

After the episode finished Bonnie turned to Ziva.

"Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"Do you want to?" Ziva asked turning her head to her.

"Yeah"

Cole and Andy turned to her "Seriously?"

"Oh, because of Brendan" Andy smirked. Bonnie punched him.

"Ow! Stop punching us"

"Stop being idiots"

"All three of you. Bed"

"It's 8:30!" Cole complained.

"Go play your guitar, watch youtubes do anything" Ziva said. The three got up and walked down the hall and into the spare bedroom together.

Tony began to kiss her neck.

"Tony, do you always think about sex?"

"No" He mumbled into her neck. "I think about you"

"And what thoughts does that lead to?"

Tony stopped and looked at her. "Fair point"

"Come on" She said getting up off him. He pouted.

"Why'd you get up?"

"Come on." She said again. He got up and followed her into his room. Tony smiled cheekily.

"No." Ziva said.

"Why?!"

"Because I want to see how long it will take you too split"

"Crack, Ziva. And Why?!"

She smirked and took her shirt and pants off and got in the bed.

"Ok that's just mean" He said getting in the bed next to her and pulling her close to him.

"Tony, get your hand off my ass…"

* * *

The next morning Bonnie limped her was into the spare bedroom and popped another balloon.

"Where are you getting the balloons from?' Andy said rubbing his eyes.

Bonnie smirked.

"Do we want to know?" Cole said getting up and tripping over his guitar. "Ow…"

"Come on, showers"

"What time is it?" Andy asked.

"Like, 8 o'clock"

Both boys groaned.

"You two said you'd meet Pippy and Hilary before school. So hurry up" She said walking out of the room and out into the kitchen. She saw Tony sitting at the table with his arms crossed and pouting. Ziva was no-where in sight.

"Why do you look so pouty? And where's Ima?" She asked.

"Your mother is in the shower. And I'm pouting because…you know, you probably don't want to know" Tony said.

Bonnie sat down and picked up a piece of toast off his plate. "Let me guess…no sex?"

"How'd you know that?" He asked in shock.

She smirked. "Ahh, what did Ima say that you says she has…oh yeah. Secret Ninja Skills"

Ziva walked into the kitchen.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Sex" Bonnie said taking another bite out of the toast. Ziva looked at her wide-eyed "Well, no sex technically"

"Alright…"

"Food?" Andy said walking in. Bonnie handed him the piece of toast she'd been eating. He looked at it, shrugged and took a bite out of it.

"Dude, you're hairs sticking up in weird places" Bonnie said. Andy tried to smooth down his shorter-shaggy hair, but failed miserably.

"What's for breakfast?" Cole asked coming in a minute later. Andy held up the three-quarter eaten toast, Cole grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth.

"You three do know there's more toast right?" Tony said.

"Oh well." Bonnie said. "We should go to school now"

Ziva looked at the clock. "Ok." She went up behind Tony said kissed his neck "Bye hairybutt"

He turned his head and kissed her "Bye Sweetcheeks"

"Does he really have a hairy butt?" Bonnie asked cocking her head to the side and looking at Tony.

"Go. Door. Now" Ziva chuckled.

"Fine!" Bonnie said getting up. The triplets walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Tony stood up wrapping his arms around her waist "I love you"

She kissed him "I love you too"

"Bye" he said letting her go.

"Bye" she said walking out the door.

"So is his butt actually hairy?" Bonnie asked when Ziva walked up to them.

Ziva chuckled. "No…He shaved…"

* * *

**_Still to come:_**

**_· An Engagement_**

**_· A Break-up_**

**_· An Under Cover Mission_**

**_· A get-back-together_**

**_· Bonnie and Brendan's Date_**

**_And More..._**

**_I really want to know your ideas! So please put them in the reviews if you want something to happen in this fic!!_**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_HEY!_**

**_Filler chapter, though it has alot of things in it :)_**

**_Please Review_**

**_(For any of those who don't know Ima is Mom (or Mum) in Hebrew)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Half an hour later Ziva walked into the Bullpen to find Abby sitting on McGee's desk talking to him quietly and Tony leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Where is Gibbs?" She asked him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Up in Jenny's office doing…I don't wanna think about it" He said scrunching up his nose.

Ziva chuckled as she walked over to his desk, he stood up and hugged her. Abby looked at them.

"Aww, you guys are so cute" She said jumping up "We've got news!"

"You better not have knocked her up McGee" Gibbs said walking into the Bullpen with Jenny.

"I haven't Boss!" McGee said standing up. Abby was bouncing with excitement.

"We're getting married!"

"Congratulations" Jenny and Ziva said.

"You hurt her McGee, and I will hurt you" Gibbs said shaking his hand.

"I know Boss. But I would never hurt her" McGee said smiling. Gibbs nodded and Abby ran and hugged him.

"Congrats Abbs" He said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Gibbs!" She smiled. Gibbs' phone rang. Everyone watched as he talked to the person on the other end. He hung up and looked at them.

"We've got two dead bodies and one person injured at Washington High" He said. Ziva's eyes widened in horror. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Why were we called?" Jenny asked him from where she was sitting behind Gibbs' desk.

"One they've identified as Drew Beniot and the other they haven't identified yet" Gibbs said.

"How'd they know to call us?" McGee asked.

"They said a particularly loud angry teenage girl demanded we be called" Gibbs smirked slightly. Ziva smiled knowing Bonnie wouldn't stop until they did what she asked, and then looked worried again.

"You said someone was injured" She said. Gibbs nodded.

"They didn't say who it was, but they said they are refusing to leave until NCIS gets there" He said.

"It's Collin or Andrew then…"

"Come on, grab your gear" Gibbs said "Ziva, your driving" he said throwing here the keys.

"Thank you Gibbs" She said.

When the got to the high school they were directed into the gym where police tape was around half of the room. Students were crowded around all wanting to see, the whole school was in there wanting to know what happened. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs all went in and ducked under the tape. When Ziva saw Cole getting help from an EMT she ran to them.

"What did you do?" She said when she reached Cole.

"Hello to you-" He clenched his teeth in pain "-Too"

"Ima!" Bonnie and Andy shouted. They were behind the tape being held off by a police man.

"Let them in" Ziva said. She saw Bonnie give a smug look to the cop when she limped through. The other kids that were standing around them gaped at her. They walked and limped over to her.

"Care to explain why Collin has a stab wound in his arm?" Ziva asked Andy and Bonnie.

"I thought Drew was locked up" Bonnie said.

"Do not change the subject. In three days two of you are stabbed. Now tell me. What happened?"

"Drew came with that dude" Bonnie said pointing to the other dead body on the ground "The guy stabbed Cole, and then Drew. The Andy grabbed the knife and stabbed him"

Andy turned to Bonnie "Cole's the only one who hasn't killed anyone"

"Hmm" She nodded

"Bonnie! Andrew!" Ziva said angrily. They looked at her "Do you know who the man was?"

"I dunno, said something about getting revenge for his girlfriend's death…my guess he was dating that Kalba" Bonnie said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Jethro, didn't expect to see you here" A female voice said from behind Gibbs.

"I thought you retired and moved to Hawaii." He said turning around to come face to face with none other then Hollis Mann.

"Well, I didn't like retirement"

"Why are you here?"

"That man" She said pointing to the unidentified dead body "is an Army Private"

"And how do you know that. They haven't identified him yet"

"His name is Sam Bassing. We've been tracking him for a few weeks. He's dating a woman called Jeanne, who was killed two days ago"

"We know"

"You know?" She asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. She" He pointed across the room to Bonnie "Killed her"

"What?" Hollis was about to ask more when McGee came over.

"Boss, we've identified the body as-"

"Sam Bassing"

"Yeah, and he was dating-"

"Jeanne Beniot"

McGee looked shocked "Yeah, how'd you know…"

"McGee" Hollis nodded at him.

"Ah, hi…I'll be right back" McGee said quickly walking over to where Tony was now standing with Ziva and the triplets.

"Tony, Ziva, look whose here." He said. Ziva stood up next to Tony and McGee, they all said

"Train wreck"

* * *

_**AH! I'm evil for bringing Jeanne AND Hollis into this, but hey! Makes for good Drama.**_

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey..._**

**_I personally hate this chapter. But i like it at the same time..._**

**_Not the last you'll see of Hollis Mann...maybe..._**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"What? Who's that?" Bonnie asked. Tony, Ziva and McGee were all staring at Hollis and Gibbs.

"That's Hollis Mann, she and Gibbs had a little thing together." Tony said.

"Isn't he with Jenny?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, this is so not good" Tony said.

"I thought she retired" McGee said. Cole came over to them holding his arm.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Is your arm ok?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, just had to get stitches. All good" He said. "What are you all lookin' at?"

"Apparently a train wreck" Bonnie said.

"Gibbs use to date her" McGee said.

"I see the problem now" Cole said.

"Bonnie!"

"Cole!"

"Andy!"

The triplets and the NCIS team all looked in the direction of the calls. Pippy, Hilary and Brendan were standing behind the tape. When Hilary saw Cole's bandaged arm her eyes widened in horror.

"Collin! Come here now!" She yelled out. He realized she must be freaked out so ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm ok" He said kissing her on the head.

"Dude, what the hell happened here?" Brendan asked.

"Guy stabbed me" Cole said. "But it's alright now. Where were you guys? We were looking for you"

"We were looking for you guys" Pippy said. Andy and Bonnie walked up with Tony and Ziva behind them.

"Hey" Andy said kissing Pippy quickly. Brendan smiled at Bonnie lightly brushing her hand with his.

"DiNozzo! Get the Camera and start taking photos!" Gibbs yelled out. Tony quickly turned and ran over to Gibbs.

"Is that Tony?" Pippy asked Bonnie. She nodded and turned to face where Tony was standing "He's cute" Bonnie nodded again with a smirk on her face.

"Too old for you. And he's mine" Ziva said smirking. "Did any of you three see anything?" She asked Pippy, Hilary and Brendan.

"No, we were out the front near the car park" Brendan said.

"Then we went to the cafeteria" Hilary said.

"Then we heard what happened and came here" Pippy finished.

"Ok. You three" She said to the triplets "Come with me"

They nodded. Hilary reluctantly let Cole go, he promised he wouldn't get himself stabbed again, Pippy hugged Andy and Brendan kissed Bonnie on the cheek. She blushed. Cole dramatically gasped again, though half way through the gasp Bonnie poked his bandaged arm.

"OW!" He yelled out placing a hand over the sore spot.

"You deserved it" Bonnie said walking in front of them all. Ducky was crouching by Sam Bassing's body.

"This man has been dead for-"

"57 minutes" Andy said. "Well, that's when I stabbed him"

"Alright. Mr. Palmer, let's get these bodies back to NCIS. I'm guessing we'll be running the investigation?"

"Not much to investigate, killed by self defense. That bastard killed by him. Good riddance I say" Bonnie said. Hollis raised her eyebrows at her.

"Who are you three?" She asked the triplets.

"I'm Bonnie, that's Cole and that's Andy. We're her kids" She said pointing at Ziva.

"I didn't know you had children"

"Neither did we up until a few days ago" Gibbs said. The triplets could tell his awkwardness towards Hollis and they could tell that she still wanted a little something with him. They had to put a stop to it.

"Gibbs, we know it's a bad time, but you asked us the best place to take Jenny for a surprise dinner?" Andy said. Gibbs eyes widened and Hollis looked crushed. Meanwhile Tony, Ziva and McGee were trying not to laugh.

"Well- Oh, did you two use to- we're sorry! We didn't know! Oh, whoops" Bonnie said in a fake sorry voice.

"Anyway, do we stay here or go back to NCIS with you guys?" Cole asked.

"You guys can stay if you want" Ziva said.

"Can the guys come over after school, it's Friday and we always go to each others places and watch movies on Fridays" Andy said more to Tony then Ziva.

"Sure" Tony said.

"Tonight we're having a James Bond marathon" Cole said. Tony almost jumped with happiness.

"I love James Bond!"

Ziva chuckled at him. "We have to get back to NCIS. Go there after school alright?" She said to the triplets. They nodded. They watched as The NCIS team and Hollis Mann left then turned around to there friends and the rest of the school.

"Nothing else to see here people. Move along" Bonnie yelled out. People just looked at the three of them.

"It was our mother! Hence why we were talking to her. Now go!" Bonnie yelled to the crowd of students. People started to file out of the Gym. The triplets walked over to their friends.

"Tonight's on at Tony's place. We have to go to NCIS first though" Andy said putting an arm around Pippy.

"You're an idiot" Hilary said to Cole as she hugged him. He laughed.

"I know" he said.

"Who was that guy? He was here the other day when you ran out" Brendan asked. Even though the triplet were best friends with Hilary, Pippy and Brendan, they didn't tell them what had happened to Bonnie the previous year.

"We'll tell you tonight. There's a lot to tell you guys" Bonnie said. Andy and Cole walked to her and pulled her away from the others.

"Are you sure about this?" Cole asked. Bonnie nodded.

"I want to tell them, not all the details, but enough for them to know why I was kidnapped and stuff" Bonnie said. Andy and Cole nodded and they walked back to their friends.

* * *

"You're more a friend then a mother to them sometimes" Tony said as they sat in the Bullpen later that afternoon.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked.

"It's good" He smiled.

Abby was sitting with McGee at his desk both talking quietly again. Jenny was sitting on an extra chair next to Gibbs behind his desk. Abby got up and stood in front of Gibbs and Jenny. They looked up at her.

"Jenny? Can you be one of my brides maids?" She asked. Jenny smiled.

"I'd love to Abby"

"Yay!" Abby cheered McGee came and stood next to her.

"Gibbs!" Abby said "Will you give me away?" She asked. Gibbs smiled as well.

"Of course Abby"

"And could you be one of my Grooms Men?" McGee asked.

"Of course"

McGee and Abby smiled. The turned around to Ziva and Tony.

"Ziva, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Abby asked. Ziva's face lit up.

"I'd love to Abby!"

"Best Man?" McGee asked Tony

"I know I am Probie! You don't have to tell me" Tony said. McGee rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll be ya Best Man!"

McGee laughed and smiled.

"Have you two decided when the wedding's going to be?" Jenny asked. McGee looked at Abby. They both smirked.

"You tell them" He said.

"October 31st" She smiled. They all laughed.

The elevator dinged and the six teenagers walked out.

"Hey people" Bonnie said walking into the Bullpen. Andy and Cole walked in behind her. The other three were a bit delayed of coming in.

"When do you guys get off?" Andy asked.

"You can go now. Closed the case already. Nothing else to do" Gibbs said.

"Is that chick still here?" Cole asked Gibbs.

"What chick?" Jenny asked.

"Hollis Mann was at the crime scene today" Gibbs said to her. Anger and jealousy crossed her face.

"Did she try and-"

"No" Gibbs said. Jenny nodded. "I didn't say anything" He said "They did" He pointed to the triplets.

Jenny smiled at them with silent thanks.

Bonnie then said "Ok! Movie night! Lets go"

* * *

_**Coming up soon...Under Cover Mission, with a twist...kind of...**_

_**Ah well, Review!!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey all!!_**

**_I love this chapter :)_**

**_Please review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Human beings need a lot of things to feel alive. _Family_...**Love...**Sex…

But we only need **one** thing...To _actually_ be alive.

_We need a beating heart._

When our heart is **threatened...** We respond in _one _of two ways.  
**  
**We either **run**... _Or_... We **attack**.  
**  
**There's a scientific term for this:

_**Fight... Or flight.**_  
**  
**It's instinct...  
**  
**We _can't_ control it.

_**Or can we?**_

* * *

After they had gotten back to Tony's place they ordered pizza, Bonnie had told Ziva she was going to tell her friends about everything that had happened and now they were all sitting on the couch half way through the movie. Pippy and Andy were cuddled up with his arms around her waist on one side of the couch with a blanket over them, Cole and Hilary were in the same position and her head was rested against his, his free hand running through her hair and they had a blanket over them in the middle, and Bonnie and Brendan were at the other end, her head rested on his chest with one of his arms around her shoulder and her arm behind his back, their other hands were entwined on his lap over the blanket they had. Tony and Ziva were on the armchair together occasionally whispering in each others ears.

Bonnie nodded to Andy and Cole. Andy grabbed the remote from next too him and paused the movie.

"Hey! That was the best part!" Tony complained. The triplets chuckled at him. The three of them got up and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch looking at their friends. Ziva and Tony went into a different room to give them privacy. Bonnie was sitting in the middle of the boys.

"I wanted to tell you all something tonight" Bonnie said to Pippy, Hilary and Brendan. "You guys are our best friends, and I know your suspicious about what happened at the school today…and what happened on Monday…and why I got kidnapped. Well, last year when I was away for a while, you remember?" She asked. The three nodded.

"Well, I was dating a guy called Drew, you know, he use to be in our math class. Well, one night he forced me too…" A tear ran down her face as she remembered the night "…he forced me to have sex with him…" Brendan looked like he was going to murder someone. Hilary and Pippy had their hands over their mouths. "On Monday, when he was at the school, I ran… I didn't want it to happen again. Then his psycho sister, who is Tony's ex, kidnapped me and tried to kill me… but I killed her first. She stabbed me and punched and kicked my stomach pretty bad, but yeah… I just wanted to tell you guys… Cole and Andy have been so good in helping me through it… And Ima… it was just the worst thing that's ever happened to me… that's the reason I don't trust easily anymore… Then today Drew and the psycho's boyfriend came to the school… The bastard is dead now… I don't have to worry…" She began to cry, like Ziva it wasn't often that she cried. Brendan got up and pulled her into his arms and she clung to the front of his shirt and cried.

"Shh… why would someone do that to you? It's just wrong… you're so beautiful… how can someone just…" He trailed off holding her tight and resting his head on top of hers. Pippy and Hilary were sitting with Andy and Cole. They had tears running down their own faces; they just couldn't believe that it had happened to their friend…

Bonnie looked up from Brendan's chest with a small grin on her face that shone through her tear streaked face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Brendan realized what he had said. But then he smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think your beautiful…you _are_ beautiful" he said. She got up on her tippy toes, as Brendan was a good foot and a half taller then her, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Eww!" Both Andy and Cole yelled. Bonnie and Brendan broke apart and laughed. Pippy and Hilary both hit their boyfriends on the arms. But then began to laugh. Tony and Ziva walked back into the room to find them all laughing.

"Are you good now?" Ziva asked. Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, they know… It's all good." She said.

"Are you guys going to stay the night?" Ziva asked. Brendan, Hilary and Pippy nodded. "Ok, you all can sleep on the floor like you normally do."

"Yeah, there are heaps of pillows in the spare room and Study, you can grab them" Tony said putting and arm around Ziva's waist.

"We're going to go to bed. Now all of you… no sneaking into the spare room or study doing bad things…" Ziva said slyly. They laughed.

"Only if you promise not to" Bonnie said. Ziva smirked.

"Goodnight" She and Tony said. They walked into his room and shut the door. Tony looked at Ziva in amazement.

"What?" She asked slipping out of her shirt and pants and putting on a pair of Tony's boxers and a white singlet top.

"You really are like a friend to them" He said. She smiled.

"They tell me everything… I had them when I was young, I guess that as we are close in age… I don't know, it has always been like that. Plus they do not know I know the times Collin and Andrew have snuck Pippy and Hilary into the house." She chuckled. "I'm not stupid, I know they have had sex, but I always tell them to be careful… I do not want them to end up like I did as a teenage parent…" She said sitting on the bed. He down next to her "Not that I regret it… It's the best thing that has ever happened to me, but it was very hard…I don't want them to go through the hard things like I did…"

Tony pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "Did you know you look very cute with my boxers on…" He said.

"Cute?" She asked looking at him, her head cocked to the side.

"Yes…very, very cute" he chuckled and kissed her neck again.

"I love you Tony…"

* * *

The teenagers watched as Tony and Ziva walked into the hall and into his bedroom.

"Let's go get pillows" Bonnie said as she walked down the hall, the others followed. They grabbed about ten pillows, they didn't know why Tony would have that many and went back to the lounge room. Bonnie and Andy moved the coffee table to the side and pushed the couch and arm chair to the sides so there was a big space in the middle of the room.

Then the triplets went and got changed into their Pj's. Bonnie in red shorts and black singlet top, Cole wore a dark blue t-shirt and boxers and Andy wore a red singlet with boxers. The other three had Pj's in their bags and had changed into them, Brendan wore the same as Andy, but his singlet was black, Hilary had aqua shorts and a navy blue shirt, and Pippy had white shorts and yellow shirt.

They grabbed the blankets from earlier and put them on the ground with them. Cole and Hilary were cuddling under one blanket, Andy and Pippy under another and Brendan and Bonnie under the last.

"So are we officially boyfriend-Girlfriend now?" Brendan asked. Bonnie turned in his arms to face him, a smile on her face. She nodded.

"You're pretty when you smile" He said. She blushed slightly. "You know what, I've liked you for a while…"

"I've liked you for a while too…" She said. He tightened his hold on her.

"Lets sleep" He whispered. He looked over her shoulder too see the others all asleep.

She rolled so she was literally on top of him. She kissed him, he responded eagerly, when they pulled apart from each other she didn't move, instead rested her head on his broad chest with her legs and arms hanging off either side of him and whispered.

"Good night"

He placed a hand on her lower back and kissed the top of her head. "Good night"

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke up still on top of Brendan. She looked around. Everyone was still asleep, she looked at the clock, it read '8:30'. She rolled off him snuggled to his side. He woke up and looked at her.

"Hey" He said. She smirked.

"Morning"

"Breakfast!" Tony bellowed from the kitchen. Andy shot up and ran straight into the kitchen, making Pippy wake up. Cole and Hilary slowly got up rubbing their eyes. Everyone went into the kitchen and saw only Tony.

"Where's Ima?" Bonnie asked.

"In the bedroom talking to Gibbs" He said.

"About…?" Cole asked. Tony shrugged. Everyone sat down and started eating. A few minutes later Ziva walked into the room and walk straight to Tony and whispered in his ear.

"We are going undercover again"

* * *

**_Any suggestions about the reason they go undercover, i've got the twist all planed out, but can't think of the reason they're going under..._**

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Damn this was a long chapter to write!_**

**_Right now, it's the first day of winter, so I am cold :( _**

**_An excuse to stay inside and write fanfiction!!_**

**_So, Here it is!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_Early that morning. NCIS Headquarters. Jenny's office._

"Jen, your not sending them under cover again!" Gibbs said angrily pacing in the room "They were almost killed last time!"

"All under cover missions have risks Jethro!" Jenny said getting up from her seat and walking to stand in front of him. "Listen to me, they are capable of taking care of themselves." She said as she put a hand on his chest. Gibbs sighed.

"What do they have to do?" He asked. Jenny went over to her desk and picked up the file.

"Tony and Ziva will go under cover as Daniel and Callie Blake, they will be living in a neighbourhood across the street from suspected arms dealers. But I'm stuck on one thing"

"What?"

"Well, the neighbourhood is a family neighbourhood. The arms dealers have a 16 year old teenage son. They need a teenager to go undercover with them"

"How are you going to find a teenager trained to go under cover with them?"

"I don't know Jethro!" Jenny said sitting down on her couch.

"I'll call Tony and Ziva" He said, she nodded.

He got out his phone and dialed Ziva's number.

"Shalom Gibbs"

"Ziva, you and Tony better come here now, your going under cover again…"

* * *

"Bon, Andy, Cole we've got to NCIS right now ok?" Ziva said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll tell you on the way" She said.

Bonnie looked up at Brendan then at the other four. "Can they come to? We we're going to go hang out today seeing as it's the first day of summer vacation, we could go after"

Ziva sighed. "Fine. Three of you can come in my car, three of you in Tony's"

"So it's a question of who wants to be there in 20 minutes and who wants to be there in 5 minutes" Andy said.

"All of you guys get changed. We're leaving in 5 minutes" Ziva said. The six teenagers went into the lounge room and down the hall to get changed.

Tony came up behind her putting his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "You think it'll be the same as last time?"

Ziva chuckled turning in his arms "No sex for you still"

He pouted. "You're mean. Why are you doing this?"

"In the first three days how many times did we have sex?"

He counted in his head, he scrunched up his face as he thought. "umm…I think…9"

Ziva chuckled again. The teens walked into the room fully dressed.

"Ima, Me, Brendan and Andy are going in your car" Bonnie said as she straightened her tight black t-shirt that said 'Ya Coded' with a symbol on it.

"I thought that shirt burned in the fire" Cole said.

"I saved it" Bonnie said. Andy raised an eyebrow.

"You saved all the Grey's Anatomy shirts didn't you"

"Well yeah! If I hadn't I'd have to order them off the internet again! I cannot wait another 6 to 8 weeks of waiting for my shirts!" Bonnie said.

"Alright! Lets go!" Tony said.

* * *

On the way Brendan and Bonnie sat in the back of Ziva's car with their hands entwined in the middle of them. Andy was in the front. In Tony's car the girls were in the back and Cole in front.

When they arrived all of them went inside, the six teens got visitor passes and they all headed up to the Bullpen. They looked up at the catwalk and saw Jenny and Gibbs standing there sharing a coffee.

"Tony, Ziva, up here please" Jenny called out.

"Stay here" Ziva said to the others. She and Tony walked up the stairs and into Jenny's office where they were briefed on their mission.

"What do you reckon they're up there for?" Andy said as he sat behind Tony's desk, he opened his arms and Pippy sat on him.

"Dunno" Cole said. Bonnie was leaning on Brendan, his dark brown hair was still a bit messy from sleep, she thought it looked cute.

After a few minutes a distant yelling was heard, then Ziva walked out and onto the catwalk.

"Bonnie!" She called out. Bonnie looked confused at her, but went up the stairs anyway and walked across to Ziva. They both disappeared in the direction of the Directors office.

"What was that about?" Cole asked.

Andy shrugged.

* * *

"Why am I in here?" Bonnie asked as she stood in front of the couch where Tony, Jenny and Gibbs were sitting.

"Bonnie, how would you feel about undercover with Tony and Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said. "Totally! What do I have to do?"

"You are going under cover as Natalie Blake, the daughter of Daniel and Callie. There are suspected arms dealers that will be living across the street from where you will be living at. They have a 16 year old son. You will have to get close to him"

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. "Brendan" she whispered. Ziva heard her.

"Bon, it's alright."

"Can I please tell him though?"

This time Jenny sighed "You can, but it means that he will have to stay at NCIS for his safety"

Bonnie nodded. Brendan might like that, he didn't get on well with his parents, it might be good for him to get away for a while.

"Alright, you will be 'moving in' at the house tomorrow" Jenny said. "Andy and Cole can stay here as well. There are pull out couches in the break room, they can sleep there if it's alright with you Ziva"

"Those things pull out?!" Tony said "Why do I only find this out now?"

Gibbs head slapped him. "Thank you Boss"

"Can I go down and tell them now?" Bonnie asked. Jenny nodded.

When Bonnie walked back in the Bullpen she walked straight to Brendan.

"I need to talk to you" She said. Andy and Cole looked at her worried. Brendan and Bonnie walked over and stood next to the windows.

"Brendan, just so you know, if I tell you this you'll have to stay here at NCIS until it's all over ok? It could be in a week, or it could be in a month. So if you don't want to know it's ok, because you'll have to sleep here and stuff and yeah"

"Your rambling, it's ok, I want to know. But does that mean I can't see my parents?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled slightly.

"Ok, I have to go under cover with Ima and Tony. We are going to try and find out if these people are arms dealers. But the worst thing is, I have to get close too their 16 year old son"

"Wait close as in…"

"Yeah"

"But you can't… what about us?" He asked. She stepped close to him so they were touching.

"Listen, it's a mission. It means nothing" she said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What will happen on this…mission?" He asked. "Can something go wrong?"

"Well, yes…"

"Like?"

"I can get hurt, or…killed"

Brendan's eyes widened "Why are you going on this then?"

"This is what I want to do when I leave school. It will happen a lot, so I thought it'd be good to start now"

"But killed…"

"I'll be okay" She said hugging him. She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him just as Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva and Tony walked past.

"Ok break it up, you have to go home and pack" Gibbs said too Tony, Ziva, Bonnie and Brendan.

"What's going on?" Cole and Andy asked.

"Ok, we can't tell you two the details" Ziva said to Pippy and Hilary "We are going undercover, so is Bonnie"

"WHAT?" Cole and Andy shouted.

"Why does Brendan have to pack?" Andy asked.

"Because I have to do something, and I had to tell him. So now he has too stay here until the mission is over" Bonnie said.

"When do you guys leave?" Cole asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Can they stay the night again tonight?" Bonnie asked "I might not see them for a while"

"Sure, but ask your parents first" Ziva said and Tony nodded. Both girls pulled out their phones, a minute later both girls got txts back saying ok.

"I'll go back to my place and pack a bag" Brendan said.

"I'll go with you. I'll help you tell your Mum and Dad" Bonnie said.

"Come on" Ziva said to Tony and the six teenagers.

A ten minute drive later Ziva dropped Bonnie and Brendan off at the beginning of a street with massive houses. They said buy and began to walk towards the biggest house.

"I've known you for two years and this is the first time I've been to your house" Bonnie said as the walked up the path to Brendan's front door. "You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion"

"Well, not something I'm proud of" he said. "My father is a famous lawyer and my mum's a model, and yet, they hate me. But I'm use to it"

Bonnie's cell phone rang. The ring tone that played was _'How We Operate' _She looked at the caller ID '_Younger_'

She flipped it open "Hello?"

"Bon! Hurry up!" Cole voice came.

"Which one of you screwed with my phone?!"

"It was Andy!" Cole said in defense "What'd he do?"

"Changed the damn ringtones and contact names"

"Ooh…what's mine?"

"Well wanna-be-doctor, yours is How We Operate and it says younger"

"Hmm, he could've come up with a better one"

"I've gotta go, tell Ima to pick us up in half an hour"

"Fine. Bye"

"Bye Moron" She hung up. She looked at Brendan.

"I'm gonna kill Andy"

"Come on, lets go in"

They walked inside his house. It was huge!

"Where are your parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Dad's probably in the study. Mum's in… England I think" He said. They walked down a hallway until they reached two massive doors. Brendan knocked once.

"Come in"

"Hey Dad"

"What do you want?" His father asked.

"Ahh, this is my girlfriend Bonnie. She has to tell you something"

"You got her pregnant didn't you?"

"No Dad"

"Mr. Stevens, Brendan has to stay at NCIS headquarters for a while."

"Hmm, I've heard of that place"

"Anyway, he will have to stay there. It could be a week, could be a month or more."

"Fine, I don't care"

Bonnie looked at him shocked "Your not even going to ask why?"

"Nope"

"Pathetic" Bonnie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mr. Stevens said standing up. Brendan put a hand to his face.

"What kind of father doesn't care about his son" She said. Mr. Stevens walked around the desk and stood in front of her.

"You have no right to speak to me like that"

"Like hell I don't."

Mr. Stevens punched Bonnie. She didn't flinch, instead she laughed. Brendan lunged forward, but before he could Bonnie said:

"Hang on" she got out her phone and went through her contacts. ''The She-Boss'

"Jenny?...yeah, it's Bonnie…You know the guy Sebastian Stevens…Yeah, the lawyer…well he just punched me…in the face…they'll be here in five minutes?...ok cool…thanks…cya" She hung up and smirked.

"Who the hell was that?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"You know what Mossad is?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"Yes"

"Well, you just struck the Granddaughter of the Deputy Director and the daughter of an assassin. Plus what you didn't know is that right now I have two weapons on me. So next time you try and hit me, I'll cut of your family jewels."

"How dare you threaten me" Sebastian said angrily. He grabbed Bonnie's throat and pinned her to the wall, Brendan was trying to get him off her. But his father was stronger then him. All of a sudden Sebastian's face whitened and he let her go.

Bonnie smirked as she hell her knife to his privates.

"I warned you"

They stared at each other when suddenly the study doors flung open. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Andy and Cole all stood there. Three of them with their guns drawn.

"Help me! She threatened me with a knife!" Sebastian said.

"For god sake Dad, give it a rest" Brendan said. Gibbs went to Sebastian and hand cuffed him.

"Sebastian Stevens, you are under arrest for the assault of a federal officers daughter. And-"

"And what? I didn't do anything else"

"-And for pissing me off"

"That's not a good reason to arrest somebody!"

"I'm sure the Deputy Director of Mossad would love to hear that you punched his only granddaughter in the face" Tony said.

"He also tried to chock me" Bonnie said. Ziva walked straight up to Sebastian and punched him in the face, blood started to spill from his nose.

"Touch my daughter again, and I will break more then your nose"

"Come on Brendan. I'll go help you pack" Bonnie said taking his hand. They both went up to his room and he closed the door.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry" Brendan said walking up to her and hugging her.

"It's ok, I don't think it'll bruise. Nice room by the way" She said. His room was about as big as Tony's whole apartment. He took her hand again and led her to sit on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Promise you'll be ok"

"I'll be ok…just out of curiosity, how long have you liked me?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, "To be honest…a year" He said quietly.

"Really?" She asked. Her eyes widening. He blushed slightly. "Me too"

This time, his eyes widened. He chuckled. "Damn, why didn't we get together sooner?"

"Cause we're idiots" She said. He got leaned forward and kissed her. She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. They began to lie down on the bed. When they pulled apart for air he said:

"I love you"

Bonnie smiled "I love you too"

They began to kiss again, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt when her phone started to play _'I'm too sexy'_ She fished the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID _'Older'_

She answered it "ANDY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" She yelled.

"Hurry up, we're leaving soon"

"Give us another 15 minutes" She said hanging up on him. She turned back to Brendan, who's shirt still unbuttoned. On his stomach there was a bruise.

"Did he do this to you?" She asked running her hand over it. He nodded slightly. She became angry.

"Why would he do this?"

He shrugged. She looked at him and kissed him again. "Come on let's pack."

* * *

"So, we're going under cover married again" Tony smirked as they waited outside Brendan's house. Gibbs had taken Sebastian back to NCIS and Cole and Andy were sitting on the front steps.

"Hmm" Was all Ziva said. Tony put an arm around her waist and leaned into him, he kissed the top of her head.

"So _Callie, _do you think they'll have camera's in the house?"

"I guess we will have to play the part then wont we, _Daniel_?"

"Heh"

* * *

**_LOTS MORE TIVA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

_**Also, Bonnie's last night with her friends and brothers before going undercover...what will happen? Any suggestions? Seriously! need ideas!!**_

**_review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey!!_**

**_OK, now If I owned NCIS:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, umm...Oh yeah! Bonnie, Andy and Cole would be in NCIS. Because i like them :) and yeah...think that's it._**

**_But as you can tell, none of these things have happened, so i obviously don't own it._**

**_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Next chapter they go undercover!_**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in his room packing later that afternoon while going over the files telling them about the people they will be portraying.

"Daniel and Callie Blake, high school sweethearts, married when they were 19 had daughter Natalie when they were 20" Tony read as Ziva put clothed in a bag.

"That means I am 35" She said looking up.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Tony, if I had the kids when I was 15, and they are now 15, guess how old"

"You're 30?" He asked. She nodded. "Originally lived in Seattle, Callie works as a Teacher and Daniel does as well"

"What do we teach?"

"Callie teaches History and Daniel teaches…English"

"Hmm." Ziva said as she closed her suit case. She moved it off the bed and put it next to the door. She walked back over and crawled across the bed and straddled Tony. He looked up from the file.

"Yes?" He asked. She just kissed him and pulled the file out of his hands. He put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. She pulled away from him and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked pouting. She stood in the doorway of his bathroom.

"Shower" She said and began removing her clothes. "You're coming yes?"

He jumped up "Oh yeah"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the lounge room…_

"So you'll be gone for a while" Pippy asked from her position of leaning on Andy's legs on the floor as he sat on the couch.

"Yep" Bonnie said. She was seated on Brendan's lap on the couch. Her cell began to ring, '_I love my Boss' _played from it, the caller ID said '_God_' she gave Andy a confused look.

"Tony gave me the idea for that one"

She answered it. "Shalom?"

"Bonnie, It's Gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs"

"Have you read your file yet?"

"Yep, got it memorized to"

"Good. I tried calling Ziva's phone she's not answering"

"That's cause she's in the shower with Tony"

There was silence.

"Gibbs?"

"I did not want to know that"

"Heh, sorry."

"Come to NCIS at 9 o'clock tomorrow. Tell Tony and Ziva"

"Ok, Cya"

Gibbs hung up.

"What happens if I call?" Brendan asked. Cole and Andy sniggered. Brendan got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bonnie's number.

'_Love is in the air'_ Played, they looked at the caller ID 'Lover Boy'

"I'm gonna kick ya, you know that right?" Brendan said to Cole and Andy, who were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides in pain. So were Hilary and Pippy. Andy grabbed Pippy's phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

'_Down Under'_ Played, Pippy was from Australia, it was a good fit, The caller ID said 'Happy Little Vegemite'

"Nice" Bonnie said. Hilary dialed and a McFly song played and the ID said 'McFly Lover'

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Bonnie whispered to Brendan, he nodded and followed her into the study.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they sat on the pull out couch. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried"

"What about?" he asked.

"You"

He looked at her "Why?"

"Because…I have to get with that guy. I'll be cheating on you"

"Hey" He said putting an arm around her "Like you said, it's only a mission"

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him. His hand snaked it's way under her shirt to rest on her waist and began to make it's way up. She pulled back quickly.

"Sorry!" He said.

"No…no…it's ok…it's just the last time…" She trailed off. He pulled her into his lap.

"It's ok, we can take it slow" He said. She shook her head.

"Can I show you something?" She asked. He nodded. She stood up and took off her shirt. His eye's widened, not because she was standing in front of him in only her bra, it was because under her bra there was a scar running horizontally across her torso.

"He did this to you?" Brendan asked quietly. She just looked down. Brendan got up and kneeled in front of her and running his hand across it, like he was studying it. He placed a kiss on it.

She pulled him up to his feet and gently kissed him and pushed him down onto the pull out couch and un-buttoning his shirt.

"You sure?" He gasped.

She nodded.

* * *

The water poured down on Tony and Ziva as they laughed and kissed in the shower.

"I love you Z" He said as he washed her hair.

"I love you too" She said leaning back into him.

"Can we do it now?" He pleaded. She turned around.

"What?" She asked confused. She looked down at him "Oh. Sex, yes?"

He smirked and nodded. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him.

"Ok"

* * *

Jenny looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She sat on the side of the bath for 15 minutes before finally getting up and walking down two flights of stairs into Gibbs' basement where he was working on his boat, the pregnancy test still in her hands. She stopped and stood on the second step from the bottom. Gibbs put down the sander.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the worry on her face.

She took a deep breath and stepped down the last two stairs. He began to walk to her.

"Jethro, I'm pregnant"

He stopped. She inwardly cringed. He then took shaky steps until he was standing directly in front of her. Instead of saying anything he placed a shaky hand on her stomach. She dropped the test and placed both her hands over his, a tear escaped her eye. They both smiled.

There was no need for words.

* * *

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!" Abby was yelling as she ran through the front door and around her and McGee's apartment. McGee walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Abby fall flat and disappear behind the couch. She jumped up quickly.

"I'm ok!"

"Abbs, what's wrong?" McGee asked. She jumped into his arms.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you"

He smiled.

* * *

"They've been gone for a while" Andy said. "Wonder what they're doing" He said cluelessly.

Pippy and Hilary looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cole asked.

"You know, sometimes boys can be so stupid" Hilary said to Pippy, who nodded while still giggling.

"What?" Andy said.

Pippy got up and sat next to him. "Honey…they're having sex."

Realization crossed both Cole and Andy's faces. Then they looked in disgust.

"I did not need to know that!" Cole said putting his face in his hands.

"I don't even want to think about it!" Andy said.

"What's the problem? Both of you two have done it" Hilary said.

"But still…it's our sister! We do not need to know that!" Cole said.

"So you guys will be staying at NCIS?" Pippy asked.

"Yeah, but we'll try and see you two" Cole said hugging Hilary. They were cuddled up on the floor leaning on the couch.

"I love you" Andy said kissing Pippy's neck.

"I love you too"

Half an hour later Bonnie and Brendan came out holding hands and with smiles on their faces.

"Wipe those damn smirks off your faces" Cole said scrunching his nose up.

"Get over it Cole" She said as Brendan sat at the opposite end of the couch. She snuggled into his side and asked "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Pizza!" Tony said walking into the room with Ziva walking behind him.

"Have you guys packed?" Ziva asked the triplets.

"Yep" They all said.

"What are you guys going to do tonight?" Tony asked putting an arm around Ziva's waist.

"Movies…pizza…you know, the usual" Bonnie said.

"Wow, exciting" He said. Ziva whispered something in his ear. He smirked.

"Why is our family sex-crazed?" Andy said to Cole. Everyone laughed.

"Bon, can I talk to you?" Ziva said. Bonnie nodded and got up, following her into Tony's room.

"Are you ok with this?" Ziva asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Yes" Bonnie said.

"I know what you and Brendan just did"

Bonnie's eyes widened "How?"

"I know things. Mother's instinct, yes?"

Bonnie chuckled.

"And also, you are not quiet" Ziva smirked.

"Oh god, I screamed didn't I?" Bonnie said putting her face in her hands.

"How do you not realize you screamed?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Anyway…You know the risks of an undercover mission?"

"Yes Ima"

"You know everything about Natalie Blake?"

"Yes"

"Good. Come here" Ziva said opening her arms. Bonnie leaned over and gave Ziva a hug. Tony walked in as they did with a few slices of pizza in his hand. He smiled.

"Hey, _Daddy_" Bonnie smirked. Tony shook his head and smiled.

"All six of you sleep soon, have to be up early tomorrow"

"Pizza's out there" Tony said. Bonnie jumped up.

"Night Ima, night Tony"

"Night" Tony said. He flopped down on bed next to Ziva handing her a piece of pizza. She took a bite and he quickly kissed her. When they broke apart she hit him and he swallowed the pizza she had bitten off, which was now in his mouth.

"That was not nice"

"Tasted good though" He smirked. He took a bite out of his pizza, Ziva did the same thing to him.

"Hmm, good" She said. They discarded their pizza's and Ziva straddled Tony.

He smirked. "This is better then pizza"

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Next chapter: Going Undercover_**

**_xoxElle_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey everyone :)_**

**_Enjoy this chapter :) _**

**_Mission is finally starting! _**

**_OK as i said in the last chapter If I owned NCIS:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Michelle would come back after her missing in season 5, umm...Oh yeah! Bonnie, Andy and Cole would be in NCIS. Because i like them :) and yeah...think that's it._**

**_But as you can tell, none of these things have happened, so i obviously don't own it._**

**_Review! You know how much i love them!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The next morning they dropped Pippy off at her house first, as it was the closest. Andy had gotten out with her and said goodbye. Next was Hilary, Cole also got out and said goodbye to her. Now, Tony, Ziva, Brendan and the triplets walked into the Bullpen to find Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Abby already waiting for them.

"Hey!" Abby squealed running over and hugging Tony and Ziva. Brendan looked at Bonnie and raised his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Oh my god, you two are so cute together!" Abby said looking at Bonnie and Brendan.

"Are you three ready to go soon?" Jenny asked. Tony and Ziva nodded. Bonnie pulled Brendan out of the Bullpen and towards the place behind the stairs. Andy and Cole went and sat at Tony and Ziva's desks.

"Where are they going?" McGee asked. Ziva watched them walk away.

"Too say goodbye"

* * *

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck, he put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" He whispered back. They just held each other for a while until Bonnie took her head off his shoulder and kissed him. What felt like hours later they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'll miss you" He said.

"I'll miss you too. But they have put a thing in the house so we can contact MTAC, there's a camera, screen and microphones, hopefully we'll see each other." Bonnie said. A small tear ran down her face.

"Don't cry" He whispered. She took one arm from around his neck and wiped the tear away.

"Come on, we'll go back" She said. He quickly kissed her.

"Ok"

* * *

Everyone was quietly talking with each other when Bonnie and Brendan walked back in.

"Alright we have to leave now" Ziva said. Bonnie nodded and walked over to her brothers, who were both standing up in front of Tony's desk. She hugged them.

"Don't do anything stupid" Cole said.

"Oh please, do I ever do anything stupid?"

"Yes" Both Andy and Cole said together. They all laughed.

"Morons" She said hugging them again.

She walked back over to Brendan and kissed him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Alright, lets go!" She said happily, as much as she hated to cheat on Brendan, she was excited.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at the neighbourhood. Ziva, Tony and Bonnie stepped out of the car. The fake moving van was outside the house and the movers, who were actually other agents that worked at NCIS, were unloading furniture. They all looked around to see different neighbours watching them. They looked across the road and saw the arms dealers and their son walking towards them. When they reached Tony, Ziva and Bonnie the woman, short with black hair, introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Deborah Shane, but call me Debbie. This is my husband Greg" She said pointing to a man who was very tall and had light brown hair. "And this is our son Chris"

"Hello, I'm Callie, this is my husband Daniel and our daughter Natalie" Ziva said.

"Welcome to our neighbourhood! Who you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Debbie asked.

"We'd loved to" Tony said putting a hand on the small of Ziva's back. Meanwhile Chris kept looking Bonnie up and down, now his eyes were stuck on her breasts. She couldn't resist.

"Like what you see?" She whispered to him. His eyes snapped up to hers. He smirked.

"Oh yeah"

_Hot, but a Pig_, she thought.

"You wanna go out with me sometime?" He said "Maybe we could talk after our parent's have dinner"

_Yeah, talking my ass_, Bonnie thought.

"Ok" She smiled. She pushed all thoughts of Brendan to the side. She hated having to do this, but it was something she had to do.

"So, we'll leave you all to unpack! See you tonight!" Debbie said. She, Greg and Chris all walked back to their house.

"Freaking elevator eyes…" Bonnie mumbled as she turned and looked at Tony and Ziva.

"Lets go inside and see what goodies they put in there!" Tony said.

When they got inside they went into the basement and then into a small hidden soundproof room, called the communications room. The room had microphones, cameras and computers. Ziva hit a button on the keyboard. Jenny, McGee, Gibbs and the boys popped up on screen.

"We met them" Tony said.

"Already?" Jenny asked. Tony and Ziva nodded.

"Did you meet the guy?" Andy asked.

"Unfortunately" She mumbled. "He's a pig" She could see Brendan relax slightly.

"We are going to their house for dinner. We will look for anything suspicious" Ziva said

"Good" Gibbs said.

"There is also a phone next to the keyboard that can ring this cell" McGee said holding up a cell phone in his hand "It can't be traced by anyone except for NCIS"

"Check back in with us before you go to dinner" Jenny said.

"Ok, we'll go, we have to unpack" Tony said. "By the way…sweet place!"

"Goodbye DiNozzo" Gibbs said. The screen went blank.

* * *

Bonnie walked up the stairs and into what would be her room until the mission was over. She looked in the closet, which was stocked with the clothes for her to wear as Natalie and screamed.

She grabbed the closest item and stormed down the hall to Tony and Ziva's room. She flung open the door.

"What the hell is THIS?!" She yelled pointing at the offending item that was in her hand. Tony and Ziva looked at her shocked. Tony was sitting on the end of the bed and Ziva was looking in the draws on the other side of the room.

"It's a dress Bonnie" Tony said.

"I don't wear dresses!" She yelled.

Ziva was trying not to laugh "I guess you did not read your entire file then. It said Natalie is a…girly girl, yes?"

"This sucks…" She said walking out and slamming the door.

"Come here" Tony said to Ziva and opening his arms. She walked over to him and sat on his lap and leaned into him. They heard another scream.

"I think she found the shoes" Ziva said. Tony laughed and kissed her neck, his hands began to wonder.

"Tony, stop" She said placing her hands over his and pulled them off her.

"Why?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him.

The door flung open again.

"Ok the dresses I can deal with. But the shoes and matching belts and bags. I CANNOT DEAL WITH!" Bonnie yelled then slammed the door again.

"Come on, I saw a bath in the bathroom" Ziva said pulling Tony up and they quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

_That night, before dinner._

Tony, Ziva and Bonnie stand in the communications room. Tony was wearing jeans and a button down black shirt. Ziva was wearing a white blouse and black skirt, she had her hair straightened. And Bonnie was standing with her arms cross and an angry look on her face, she had on a low cut red dress that stopped just above her knee that had black flowers on the bottom on the right leg, Her wavy hair was out and she had black heals on.

"I hate this, you know that right?" She said. The screen came to life and everyone popped up on it. Andy and Cole took one look at Bonnie and started to laugh. They had tears in their eyes and were clutching there sides.

"Shut up morons" Bonnie said.

"Why…Why are…you wearing…that?" Andy asked during laughter attacks.

"Natalie wears dresses apparently."

"If it's worth anything I think you look…wow" Brendan said. Bonnie smiled.

After being briefed about what to keep a look for, Tony, Ziva and Bonnie made there way across the street. They walked up the front steps and Tony knocked on the door.

Debbie opened the door. "Welcome! Please come in! Natalie, you look very nice"

As they walked in Bonnie whispered to Ziva "She's too happy"

They went into the lounge room and saw Greg and Chris sitting on the couches. They stood up and Greg shook Tony's hand. Chris once again was looking Bonnie up and down.

The dinner went well; Bonnie was sitting next to Chris. They were talking quietly to each other, she found out that Chris was actually quite smart, it didn't mean he wasn't a pig, because he was, but still…

After they had desert everyone went and sat on the couches. Tony put an arm around the back of Ziva. They hadn't seen or heard anything that was very suspicious but they were still being observant.

Chris leaned over and whispered in Bonnie's ear. She nodded and both got up and began too walk up the stairs. The whole way up Bonnie was thinking about Brendan, she had to not think about it. _Mission. Think of Mission._

His room was a typical boys room, posters of cars and drum kit in the corner. She went and sat on his bed.

_Need to act whore like_…Bonnie thought.

Chris walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I like your dress" He said putting his and on her leg. He leaned to her and kissed her. She wasn't complaining he was a good kisser. His hand started to travel upwards, pushing the bottom of the dress along with it when they were interrupted by Tony's voice.

"Natalie! We're leaving"

They broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yeah" Bonnie said. She walked out of his room, he stayed in there. When she closed the door she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to where Ziva and Tony were waiting. They all left and began to walk across the street. A tear escaped Bonnie's eye. She wiped it away quickly but Ziva saw.

"Bon, are you alright?" She asked as Tony opened the front door.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"We have to go talk to them now" Tony said.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Bonnie said. Another tear escaped her eye "Please tell Brendan I'm sorry" And with that she walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

Ziva sighed. Tony walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned against him.

"Come on" He said letting go of her and then taking her by the hand. They walked into the communications room and clicked the button.

"Where's Bonnie?" Andy asked. Andy, Cole, Brendan and Jenny were the only ones in MTAC. When the screen popped up Andy was standing and the others were sitting in the seats

"She's in her room" Ziva said "What are you eating?"

Andy looked at the thing in his hand "You know what. I don't know…I found it in Tony's desk"

"Hey!" Tony said.

"How did the dinner go?" Jenny asked. When they told her all that had happened and how Greg and Debbie weren't that suspicious, Brendan stepped forward.

"Is Bonnie ok?"

"Brendan…She told me to tell you she is sorry" Ziva said. Brendan looked at his feet.

"Thank you" He said quietly and walked out of MTAC.

"We will talk tomorrow" Jenny said.

"Good night boys" Ziva said.

"Night" Cole and Andy said. The screen went blank.

Ziva put her head on Tony's arm.

"Bed?" She said and looked up at him; he raised his eyebrows and smirked. She smiled seductively and pulled him up the two flights of stairs to their room.

* * *

Brendan was sitting on the stairs later that night, no agents were around. His face was in his hands.

"You ok?" A voice asked. Brendan looked up as Gibbs sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…So, what happened with my father?"

"Jail for 3 months" Gibbs said.

Brendan sighed. "Good"

"How long has he been hitting you?" Gibbs asked. Brendan knew he could trust Gibbs, so decided to tell him everything.

"For as long as I can remember. See this?" Brendan said lifting his sleeve to hit shoulder and showing under his arm. There was a scar. "He burnt me when I was 11"

Gibbs was angry. He couldn't believe someone would do these things to a kid.

"That's why I started wrestling, thought one day I could hit him back. He cut me off from all his money when I was 10. My mother has left him because he hit her. She doesn't know he hits me. I know she's somewhere in England, she doesn't care about me. But I learnt to deal with it." He said in a sad voice. Gibbs put a hand on his back. "When he gets out, do I have to stay with him?"

"Nope"

Brendan sighed in relief. "But does that mean I'll go into foster care?"

"Probably" Gibbs said.

"Dammit" He said, that would mean he might have to leave the school and his friends.

"It's late you should get some sleep" Gibbs said standing up. Brendan also stood and began to walk down the stairs.

"Thanks Gibbs"

* * *

**_Reviews are like coffee to me...and i love coffee :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey All!!**_

_**Big Thanks To princessjoey630 who gave me the idea for the end of this chapter :)**_

_**The song at the end is Hero by Enrique Iglesias. This is a great song, but more of a Jibbs (Youtube of it), i like the Metromix of it better, as it's more upbeat, but...oh well. Beautiful song anyway.**_

_**Ok. The McAbby bit in this, is very random, i'm using it in another fic. lol.**_

_**Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

Ziva woke up to find Tony's arms firmly around her and his legs tangled with hers. She turned around to face him without waking him. She began to kiss every part of him she could reach. She then kissed him softly on the lips. He groggily opened his eyes.

"This is the best wake up call ever" He smiled. She snuggled into his arms.

"What time is it?" He asked. She looked over his shoulder.

"7:30" She said.

He kissed her forehead. "Sweetcheeks?" He said.

"Yes…hairy butt?'

"Hey! My butt is not hairy anymore!" He said in defense.

"Yes, but you will always be my little hairy butt"

* * *

"Jen? You ok?" Gibbs asked to the closed bathroom door.

"I'm o-" Jenny stopped as she threw up. Gibbs opened the door and kneeled beside her and rubbed her back. When she was done she leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder, he wiped the hair out of her face and she smiled at him.

"Morning sickness…sucks" She said closing her eyes.

"Come on Jen, have a shower. We've got to get to work soon" Gibbs said pulling her up. She kissed him. "That tasted like throw up" He said. She chuckled.

"Sorry. Wanna take a shower with me?"

He smirked and walked with her into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

"Timmy?" Abby said into McGee's neck.

"Hmm" Came the muffled noise from his pillow. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"When we have kids-" His head shot up.

"Are you..?"

"No, not yet. But when we do can we name one Natasha Caitlin Isobel Scuito?" She asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Why?" He asked confused, they were getting married, would their kids have McGee as a last name?

"The initials" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He thought for a few moments and it clicked in his head. He chuckled.

"NCIS"

* * *

Andy stood on Cole's bed, which was next to his. He grabbed the sheet and pulled them with all his strength. Cole flung off the bed and landed on the cold tiled floor.

"Dammit Andy!" Cole shouted. Andy was laughing at him.

"What's going on?" Brendan mumbled from his bed on the other side of Cole's "What time is it?"

"7:30" Andy said walking over to the vending machine and putting money in it. He grabbed the bag of chips and walked back over to Cole and Brendan who were folding up the couches.

"Why are you eating chips?" Cole asked.

Andy looked at the bag "Cause they're good"

Cole rolled his eyes.

"Guys" Brendan said walking over to them "I have something to tell you about when my father gets released…"

* * *

Ziva put on a green singlet top and black jeans then quietly walked down the hall to Bonnie's room and opened the door. Bonnie wasn't in there.

She went back into Tony and both of them began to walk around the house looking for her. They finally found her sitting on a bench in the communications room wearing her usual clothing, Jeans, Grey's Anatomy T-shirt that said 'McDream On' and a Beanie. Even though it was summer.

"What are you doing down here?" Ziva asked.

"Waiting" She said not looking up from the Dexter In The Dark book she was reading.

"For what?" Tony asked.

Bonnie put down the book and leaned over and pressed a button, the screen came to life

"Dynamite fishing in itself is_ slightly_ stupid" They heard Brendan say.

"Good Morning" Bonnie said. All the people in MTAC's head all looked at the screen.

"Ok seriously, how do you people not realize the screen has people on it?" Bonnie said standing up.

"What do we do today?" Tony asked.

"Act normal" Jenny said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"We are not exactly normal"

"You know what I mean"

"Bonnie, no dress this morning?" Cole asked smirking.

"Screw you"

"No, you're my sister, that's wrong. Only Hilary can"

"Why would you say that in front of me?" Ziva said shaking her head.

"Heh, sorry"

Brendan was standing on the side next to Gibbs, he hadn't said a thing and was looking at Bonnie.

"Brendan? Pick up the phone" She said. He grabbed the cell phone from McGee and held it up for her to see. She picked up the phone next to the keyboard and pressed speed dial 1.

"Yeah?" He said walking away from the others and sat in the back row of chairs

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie said going into the corner of the communications room so no one else could hear.

"Yeah, I know"

There was silence.

"I'm going into foster care" Brendan finally said.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie creamed making Tony, Ziva and the others in MTAC look at her.

"I can stay with my father anymore" He said quietly.

"What does this mean?"

"I dunno"

Another silence.

"I love you" Brendan said.

Bonnie smiled "I love you too"

"So…did you and that guy…you know…"

"No"

Brendan sighed in relief.

"he kissed me though. And I kissed back"

Brendan drew in a shaky breath. "Was he-"

"Nothing compared to you"

He smiled "That's good to know"

"I'll go now, we'll check in tonight"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

They both hung up and walked back to in front of each screen, both with smiles on their faces.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go up and get it." She saluted the camera "Cya" And walked out.

When she got to the door she looked through the peep hole, she opened it.

"Hey Chris"

"Hey. You wanna go swimming" He asked.

"Sure. I'll just go tell my mum and dad, and I'll go get changed" She said. Chris smiled.

"I'll just go back to my place and get my stuff. I'll come back in 15"

"Ok"

He smiled again; he had a very charming smile, and walked away.

Bonnie turned around and walked up the stairs and got into a bikini that she found in one of the draws that was white with black dots and ran back down to the communications room.

"Hey I'm gonna go swimming with Chris, ok?" She said. She looked at the screen to see Brendan's mouth hanging open, she laughed.

"Ok, be careful, goodbye" Ziva said.

"Cya" And she ran back up the stairs.

When she had grabbed her bag and a towel the door bell rang again.

"Ok I'm ready" She said. He took her hand and they began to walk down the street.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" Tony asked as he began too make coffee in the kitchen. Ziva sat on a stood behind the counter.

"You can choose" She said. Tony picked up a remote that was sitting on the counter, pointed it at the stereo and pressed a button. The song began to play.

_**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?**_

Tony walked around the counter and stood in front of Ziva he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her from the seat and into the lounge room where the stereo was. He pulled her close and they began slowly dancing.

_**Would you run  
and never look back?**_

_**Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

"Ti amo" He whispered to her as they swayed to the music. She looked up from his chest and smiled.

"I love you too"

_**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?**_

Tony leaned down and softly kissed Ziva. She pulled away and put her head back on his chest over his heart and took one of her arms from around his neck and placed it on the other side.

_**Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. **_

In that moment Tony knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"You know I'd die for you right?"

She tightened her grip on his neck with her right arm. "Please don't…I don't want to lose you too"

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

"I love you" He whispered as they danced "More then you know"

"I know" She smiled as her eyes closed "I love you too"

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**I can be your hero**_

They still swayed together long after the song had finished. She finally looked up at him and kissed him. They began to walk towards the stairs while still kissing but a coffee table got in their way. Ziva's eyes widened as she began to fall. Tony wrapped his arms around her and caught her before she hit the floor. She chuckled.

"My hero"

* * *

_**I think my favorite line is Brendan saying **_"Dynamite fishing in itself is_ slightly_ stupid" **_sighs I love Good News Week._**

**_Remember the lyrics to this song...it will come up in later chapters... Hint _**

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Two deaths (in later chapters)**_

_**Tony finds out about Ari.**_

_**And...The day at the pool!**_

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey all!!**_

_**New Chapter :) **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

"Chris?" Bonnie called as she stood in the pool. People were swimming around her and she had lost sight of Chris. She felt something under her and she screamed.

"AHH!"

She was lifted from the pool on Chris's shoulders. She put her hands on his head of black hair for balance.

"Idiot!" She laughed as he threw her backwards. When she resurfaced she hit him in the chest. He laughed.

"Come on, it was fun!" He smirked. She splashed water at him as they laughed and he put his arms around her waist. She laughed then he kissed her.

"Your still an idiot" She smiled. He just chuckled and dunked her.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were lying in their bed with their legs tangled under the sheet and her head on his chest. He was running his hands through her hair with one of his hands and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm never going to get tired of that" He said. She chuckled.

"Have you looked in the cupboard under the television?" Ziva asked looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow, got up and walked over to the TV and DVD player on the other side of the room. Ziva watching his butt as he walked.

He opened the small cupboard and his eyes lit up.

"MAGNUM!"

* * *

Andy, Brendan and Cole walked into Abby's lab, they could hear her singing.

'_99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you swab one down and run it through CODIS…'_

"Hey Abby" Andy said. Abby swung around, she was holding a swab. Behind her were about 15 bottles of beer.

"What's with the bottles?" Cole asked.

"Oh, case from another team"

"Did you make up that song?" Brendan asked.

"Nah, my friend Greg did. He's in Vegas working in the crime lab…Anyway…What's up?!"

"We got bored up there so we decided to come down here" Andy said walking and sitting down on one of the stools.

"What's the real reason?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs kicked us out" Cole said.

"Why?" Abby asked turning back to the bottles and swabbing them.

"Well, Andy and I were racing on the wheelie chairs and Brendan was sitting and moping about Bonnie" Cole said.

"Hey! I was not moping!" Brendan yelled.

"Dude" Andy began

"You were so moping" Cole finished. Abby laughed as Brendan crossed his arms.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Later that night after Bonnie had come back from the pool and Bonnie got into her normal clothes (Shirt that said 'Stay Here, Don't move, Wait for me' and jeans) Tony had asked her about the saying on the shirt, then remembered it was from the episode of Grey's Anatomy he was forced to watch. The three of them went down to the communications room and talked with everyone.

After they had finished and had dinner, Bonnie had disappeared. Tony and Ziva just sat on the couch together until Tony needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back" He said kissing Ziva on the head and getting up.

When he walked into the bathroom, the first thing he saw was Bonnie lying in the empty bathtub, fully clothed. Tony walked over and sat on the ground next to the tub and leaned on it.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"Why…Why are you laying in the bath?"

"Cause it's what I do when I need to think"

"And this is normal?"

"Yep."

He nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked turning his head to look at her. She nodded. "I was going to ask you, Cole and Andy together, but seeing as we're here, I'll ask you…" He took a deep breath "…I want to ask Ziva to marry me"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Bonnie screamed in a very un-like-Bonnie way, she sat up so fast she hit her head on the tap "Harah!" She exclaimed rubbing her head.

"What does that mean?"

"Shit in Hebrew, beside the point! But you've been together for like, two weeks though"

"I've loved her for the longest time, I can't imagine life without her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" He said.

"Aww, sappy…you got my approval. But I swear that you hurt her, I will hunt you down"

"I know. But to be fair, she'd probably kill me first"

Bonnie laughed and nodded "So true"

They sat in silence for a while both lost in their own thought when Bonnie finally asked.

"How much longer will we be undercover?"

"I don't know. When we finally bring down the dealers"

"I'm starting to think Chris doesn't know anything about it" She said. Tony turned to look at her.

"How do you know?"

"I don't…I just have this…feeling in my gut…" She said resting her head back on the side of the bath.

"You know, it could be gas…" Tony joked.

Bonnie leaned forward and punched his arm.

"OW! You hurt more than Ziva!" He said rubbing the sore spot. "Now get out. I have to pee"

Bonnie laughed and got out of the bath and walked to the door, she turned and said "Also, my lips are sealed"

When Tony had finished he walked back downstairs to Bonnie and Ziva. He sat and put his arms around Ziva.

"Do you remember a few years ago in…England I think when Uncle Ari-"

Ziva put her hand to her face and her eyes widened. Tony leaped off the couch and glared daggers at her.

"Did she just say Uncle ARI?" He yelled. Ziva stood in front of him trying to calm him down. Bonnie sat confused.

"Are you telling me that bastard is your brother? The man who killed Kate…was your brother?" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Tony, listen to me…" She said, but he turned from her and walked out. Slamming the front door as he went.

Ziva sighed and rubbed her face. Bonnie still looked confused.

"What did I say?"

Tony walked down the street, he needed to clear his head. He heard someone calling his alias's name.

"Daniel! Daniel please wait!" Ziva called running after him. He got to small park and stood next to one of the benches. Ziva caught up and stood in front of him.

"Tony…"

"I figured it out" Tony said glaring at her "Gibbs killed your brother, so you joined NCIS to kill him"

"WHAT?!" Ziva screamed "How dare yo-"

"Then you get close to us…to what? Kill us too? What sick game is this? And then what? You use me? I bet you don't even love me"

Ziva slapped him as hard as she could, he stumbled and almost fell at the force of it.

"How DARE you accuse me of not loving you. _I_ killed Ari, _I _shot him in Gibbs basement to save Gibbs. I love you more than I thought possible. For you to believe that I would do that to you all, you must not love me as much as you say" She spat at him. He looked at her in shock.

"You killed him?" He said in a small voice. Ziva had tears running down her face.

"Yes" She said. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I am so sorry." He whispered into her hair, his face still aching from where she had slapped him..

"I know…"

"Let's go back to the house ok?" He whispered.

"Ok"

As they walked back to the house, two black SUV's drove past them and parked across the road, right in front of Debbie, Greg and Chris's house.

* * *

**_Uh oh..._**

**_i have major stuff planned for this fic. It ain't stoppin' anytime soon!_**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello._**

**_Yes, it is time for the people to die._**

**_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter._**

**_Congrats to _**Cable Addict _**Who was the only one to realized that Greg Sanders from CSI was mentioned in the last chapter. Omg, Sanders...like Roy...**_

**_please review,_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva and Tony watch as four men got out of the SUVs and go into the house. They knew something was up. The sounds of guns firing filled the air and Bonnie ran out to them.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked. Tony and Ziva ran inside the house and grabbed the guns that were hidden near the door in case of emergency. They ran across the street to the Shane's house, passing Chris who ran out. He went straight up to Bonnie.

"Natalie! People are shooting…what's happening?" He said in a panicked voice. Bonnie looked at him.

"You really don't know what's going on, do you?"

"What? No" He said. The gunshots became more frequent. Bonnie was worried about her mother and Tony.

"Come with me" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the front of the mission house. She went to the secret compartment and pulled out two guns. "You ever used a gun before?" She asked.

"No…Natalie, what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Just follow me" She said. They both ran across the street into Chris's house. The first thing they saw was blood on the floor and wall. They walked towards where the gunshots were being heard, which was the kitchen and dining area. They walked over a body that was wearing all black, the man had blood coming from the side of his head. Chris's eyes widened in horror. As they got closer they saw Tony and Ziva taking cover behind a wall. Ziva saw Bonnie and she mouthed 'Get Out' to her. Bonnie shook her head and grabbed Chris's hand again pulling him to Ziva and Tony.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked Ziva.

"Greg is dead" Ziva whispered to her. Chris's eyes widened more.

"My father's dead?"

"Dude, he's an arms dealer" Bonnie said to him harshly.

"He's an arms dealer? He can't be"

"Sorry kid, but he is" Tony said. The gunshots sounded up again and two men in black came into their view.

"Can I?" Bonnie asked. Ziva nodded slightly. Bonnie raised the gun and shot twice. One of the men fell straight to the ground with a thud, but the other man spun around, with the bullet only getting his arm, and began firing at them. They managed to dodge all the bullets until Tony shot him in the chest.

"You alright?" Tony aked them.

"Yes" Ziva said.

"Yeah" Bonnie also said. Tony and Ziva heard another few shots and ran to the backyard.

"I don't think I am…" Chris said falling to the ground behind Bonnie. She quickly dropped to her knees next to him and put pressure on the gunshot wound in his torso.

"Chris, you've got to stay awake ok?" She said to him. He coughed and blood slowly fell from the side of his mouth.

"I did really like you…" He said faintly. The blood started to leak through her fingers. She heard another gunshot outside.

"Come on Chris, stay awake" She said.

"Sorry…" He whispered, his eyes closing and he went limp. A tear escaped her eye and she stood up and wiped the blood onto her white Grey's Anatomy shirt. She walked into the lounge room and grabbed a blanket, then went back into the hall and covered Chris's body with it. She sat next to his covered body and starred at it.

Tony and Ziva heard shots from the backyard and both ran out, leaving Bonnie and Chris in the house. When they reached outside they saw another guy in black staring straight at them. He raised his gun and shot straight at Ziva, Tony jumped in front of her and shot back. The man fell to the ground. As well as Tony. Ziva watched as he fell and collapsed on her knees next to him.

Ziva put pressure on the wound on the right side of his chest.

"See…I'm dying for the one I love" He said.

"Tony, now is not the time to quote the song-"

"Our song" He interrupted weakly.

"You are not going to die" She said. His eyes began to close.

"Tony! Stay awake!" She yelled. His looked at her in the eyes as the blood started flow out of her fingers.

"Marry…Me" He gasped out.

His eyes closed.

* * *

_**:O Oh dear...**_

_**What will happen? **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey all!**_

**_If I owned NCIS:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Michelle would come back after her missing in season 5, umm...Oh yeah! Bonnie, Andy and Cole would be in NCIS. Because i like them :) and yeah...think that's it._**

**_But as you can tell, none of these things have happened, so i obviously don't own it._**

**_Review! You know how much i love them!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Ima?" Bonnie said sitting down next to Ziva with two coffees in her hands, she handed one to Ziva, who took it but kept her head in her hands. "Are you alight?" Bonnie asked.

"I should be asking you that" Ziva said in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine"

Ziva chuckled slightly, she remembered what Tony told her about when people say they are fine that they are not really fine.

"So, how much longer will he be in surgery?" Bonnie asked.

"I do not know" Ziva said finally looking up. She noticed that Bonnie had not changed her shirt, it was still covered in Chris's blood. "You should change your clothes" She said.

"So should you" Bonnie said. Ziva looked down at her clothes, which had Tony's blood on them.

"No. Go asked the nurse for some scrubs to change into"

Bonnie nodded getting up and walking over to the nurses' station then disappearing with one of the nurses. Ziva sat in silence until she heard people running and Abby saying 'Oh my god'.

She looked up as soon as everyone got to her. Abby gasped when she saw the blood. Some was on Ziva's forehead from when she had wiped her hand across it when the paramedics had taken Tony away.

"Ziva, is any of that yours?" Gibbs asked her.

"No" She said. "Did they find Debbie?"

"Yeah, they found her driving out of town. She's in custody now" McGee said. Ziva nodded.

"Where's Bonnie?" Andy and Cole asked.

"She is getting changed. She had blood all over her"

"How's Tony?" Abby asked her pulling her into a tight hug.

"He's still in surgery" Bonnie said from behind them all, wearing a pair of blue scrubs. She saw Brendan standing behind Gibbs and ran to him and jumping into his arms.

"I love you" He said tightening his grip on her. Her arms were around his neck tightly and her feet weren't touching the ground because of the height difference.

"I love you too" She said kissing him.

"Tony's going to be-" Jenny began saying to Ziva, but a feeling in her stomach made her cover her mouth "I'll be right back" She mumbled walking quickly towards the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Andy asked.

"She's sick, it's alright" Gibbs said. He and Jenny had decided that they would tell everyone later through the pregnancy.

When Jenny returned everyone sat in silence. Ziva had a million things running through her mind.

_Did he mean it when he asked her to marry him?_

_Would he remember asking her when he wakes up?_

_If he wakes up._

_Would she say yes?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a doctor walking into the waiting room.

"Family for Anthony DiNozzo?" The doctor said. The 9 of them all jumped up and walked towards the doctor.

"Mr. DiNozzo is out of surgery. It went well, he's in recovery now. He will have to have a few weeks off work, but other than that and a scar he'll he fine."

"Can we see him?"

"Only family can. Are you his wife?"

Ziva was about to say no when Gibbs stepped forward.

"This is his wife Ziva DiNozzo, I'm his father. This is his mother" Gibbs said pointing to Jenny, then he pointed at McGee and Abby "This is his sister and brother in law" Then he pointed at the triplets and Brendan "And those are his kids and brother. Can we go see him now?"

"One at a time" The Doctor said.

"Ziva, you go first" Gibbs said to her.

"Thank you" She said quietly. She followed the doctor into the room Tony was in. He was lying in the bed with his eyes closed. She went over to him and held his hand.

"Ziva?" He said opening his eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Is that your blood?" He asked as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. She shook her head.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I feel great considering I was shot." He joked. "So…What's your answer?"

"Oh. You remember" She said looking down.

"Well, asking someone to marry you isn't something you forget" He smiled.

"Yes" She smiled.

"Yes?"

"Yes Tony, I will marry you"

He grinned and opened his arms. She crawled into the left side of his hospital bed, making sure not to touch his stitches, and cuddled up to him.

"I love you Ziva"

"I love you too"

* * *

Brendan watched as Bonnie talked to her brothers and Pippy and Hilary, who came when Andy and Cole called them. He got up from his seat and walked over to where Jenny and Gibbs were sitting and sat next to them.

"What happens to me now?" He asked "Where do I stay?"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other then at him "You can stay with us until everything is fixed" Jenny said.

"Really?" He smiled. Gibbs and Jenny nodded "Thank you"

"Let's go see Tony now" Gibbs suggested. Jenny and Brendan nodded and the other 7 followed to Tony's room. They stopped in the doorway of his room, Both he and Ziva were asleep in each other's arms with grins on their faces.

"Oh my god" Bonnie whispered. "This is just like in Grey's Anatomy after Meredith drowned…"

"Must you relate everything to Grey's Anatomy?" Andy asked.

"Yes" She said.

"Guys. Shh…" Tony said opening his eyes "My fiancée is sleeping" He smiled. Everyone gasped. Except Bonnie of course.

"You asked her?" Bonnie asked as everyone walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Abby screamed, which of course woke Ziva, who sat bolt upright.

"What happened?" She asked.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Abby screamed. Ziva smiled.

"I am"

Abby pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Guys…shh…" Bonnie said. Ziva and Abby looked at her.

"He's asleep" Bonnie said pointing to Tony.

Tony was asleep, with his mouth hanging open, but still a grin on his face. Jenny turned away and threw up in the trash can. Everyone looked at her.

Bonnie looked at her. "Damn…are you pregnant?"

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hey!!_**

**_Sorry this chapter is so short! _**

**_The next chapter will be 1 and a half months later :)_**

**_If I owned NCIS:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Recoil and Judgment Day would NEVER have happened, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Michelle would come back after her missing in season 5, umm...Oh yeah! Bonnie, Andy and Cole would be in NCIS. Because i like them :) and yeah...think that's it._**

**_But as you can tell, none of these things have happened, so i obviously don't own it. Damn..._**

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Jenny's eyes widened. _How could she know?_

"Oh my god! You are pregnant!" Abby screamed, which woke up Tony.

"You're pregnant?!" He asked worriedly looking at Ziva. She chuckled.

"No Tony, I am not pregnant"

"So are you pregnant?!" Abby asked excitedly looking back at Jenny. She and Gibbs looked at each other and nodded.

After a round of congratulations, Jenny looked at the clock and turned to everyone. "We should get going, it's late"

"Bye" Brendan said to Bonnie kissing her quickly. She gave him a questioned look. "I'm staying with Jenny and Gibbs" He said. She smiled, they said bye to everyone and throughout the next half hour everyone except for Tony, Ziva and the triplets were gone.

"You're gonna be our Daddy" Bonnie laughed lying down on the couch that was in the room. Andy walked over and hit her legs so she would move them. She pulled them up to her body as he sat, but then put them on top of him.

"So you are all alright with this?" Ziva asked.

"Please…he asked my permission!" Bonnie chuckled.

"When?" Cole asked from his place of sitting on the second bed of the room.

"A few nights ago" She said.

"I'm going to take them back to your apartment now" Ziva said to Tony as she laid back down next to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's technically our apartment now"

"We can stay here. There's a bed and couch" Cole said.

"There's three of us" Andy said looking at Cole stupidly.

"I'm on the couch!" Bonnie said.

"Why?" Cole asked. Bonnie lifted her head to look at him.

"Because I'm on the couch"

15 minutes later Tony and Ziva were asleep together in the bed, Cole asleep in the other bed, Bonnie was asleep laying down on the couch and Andy was sleeping sitting up on the couch.

The start of a new family.

* * *

Brendan followed Gibbs and Jenny upstairs and down a hall. He would ask what rooms were what as they walked. When he asked about one of the doors Gibbs stopped.

"That was my daughter's room" He said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Brendan asked.

"She was murdered" Gibbs said in a low voice.

"How old was she?"

"8"

"You never get over it do you" Brendan said sadly. Gibbs and Jenny looked at him. "My little sister Rosetta…Rosie. She was raped and murdered when she was 7" He said with a slight quiver in his voice. Jenny and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"How old were you when that happened?" Jenny asked.

"12. Here, look" Brendan said pulling his wallet from his pocket and pulling a photo out of it. The picture showed a younger Brendan hugging a little girl with long light brown hair and a grin on her face. "That was taken a month before it happened." He said. After a long silence Gibbs said.

"Here, this'll be your room" He said opening a door across the hall. Brendan thanked him and went into the room and closing the door. Jenny turned to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head as they walked into their bedroom. They both got changed and got into bed. Gibbs was drawing patterns with his fingers on Jenny's stomach and pressed a kissed to the back of her head.

"I love you" He whispered to her.

She placed a hand over his. "I love you too"

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up to the sound Andy yelling at Bonnie because she kicked him. Without lifting her head she sees Cole get up and Bonnie jumping on his back for a piggy-back and Andy standing up.

"Where are you three going?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Coffee" They all answer walking out of the room.

"Morning" Tony said drowsily. Ziva got off the bed.

The doctor that preformed surgery on him walked into the room and began to check the machines around his bed. He then turned to Tony.

"You will be released tomorrow. I think one more night here wouldn't hurt" The doctor said, then smiled at the two of them and left the room. Bonnie, Cole and Andy walked back in with coffee's in their hands. Bonnie had a look on her face that was between a smirk and worry.

"What happened?" Ziva asked them.

"I just got off the phone" Bonnie said. Ziva looked at her suspiciously.

"With who?"

Bonnie now just had a smirk on her face "Aunt Nettie and Grandma…they are coming to visit"

* * *

**_Next chapter: 1 and a half months later..._**

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey All!_**

**_This is set a month and a half after Tony was released from Hosptial. _**

**_And now what you've been waiting for...The visit. With a little twist at the end of the chapter._**

**_In this fic Aunt Nettie is about….49-52, I've made her Ziva's mother's sister, so she is younger then mentioned in the show…yeah._**

**_Enjoy & Review!_**

**_Oh, and Happy Birthday Christie!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

In the month and a half after Tony had left hospital, things have changed. A week after he was discharged, He and Ziva went out and brought an engagement ring for her. It was white-gold with a diamond, simple, that's all that Ziva wanted. A few days after that they and the triplets went house hunting. They found a two story house that was three streets away from Gibbs' house that was perfect for them. They moved in a week later. Jenny was now four and a half months pregnant and starting to show. At one of the ultra sounds she and Gibbs had found out they were expecting a little boy. Brendan was still staying at their house, He had turned 16 a week ago, he had grown close to Jenny and Gibbs over the weeks. He had told them more about his sister Rosie and her death, and how he was asleep in the next room while it happened and woke up to the sounds of her screaming. Jenny and Gibbs help him through things about it as well. Abby and McGee had decided to get married earlier than anticipated and had used the wedding money to buy everyone tickets to Vegas; they had gotten married two weeks ago. Bonnie and Brendan were still together and stronger than ever. So were Andy and Pippy and Cole and Hilary. Now, they were waiting for the arrival of Aunt Nettie and Ziva's mother, Adina.

"When's their flight land?" Tony asked pacing around in front of where Ziva and the Triplets were sitting in the airport.

Ziva looked at the clock hanging on the pole s few meters away. "5 minutes Tony"

"Dude. You're freaking out" Andy said. Tony turned to him.

"I am _not_ freaking out" He said in defence.

"People tend to freak out when meeting the parents…or aunts…" Bonnie said.

"Trust me. I'm fine" Tony said. But he was certainly _not_ fine.

"At least you're not meeting Saba…yet" Cole said.

"_Flight 196 from Tel Aviv has now landed_" The over voice announced. Tony stiffened. He was worried…maybe even a little bit scared. Ziva grabbed his hand.

"Come on Tony, it is not that bad"

Tony chuckled nervously and followed behind the Triplets with Ziva. As they reached the gates the triplets walked up to two women about 50 and hugged them.

"How are my grandbabies?" Adina asked them.

"Great!" They all said smiling. Ziva walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"So where is this man of yours?" Aunt Nettie asked.

"Mother, Aunt Nettie, this is Tony. Tony this is my mother Adina and My Aunt Nettie" She introduced. Tony smiled and shook Aunt Nettie's hand, but when he went to shake Adina's hand she stood there and eyed him suspiciously.

"This is him?" Adina asked. Ziva nodded. Adina looked him up and down, much like Ziva did when she and Tony first met. Tony felt uncomfortable.

"He's cute" Aunt Nettie whispered to Ziva. She chuckled. Adina was still looking at Tony, the triplets were trying their hardest not to laugh, Tony finally broke the silence.

"So did you have a good flight?"

"Oh yes, very good. You're cute" Aunt Nettie said smiling at him. Bonnie, Cole and Andy all burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should go to the house now" Ziva suggested. Everyone agreed and they set off back to the house.

* * *

After arriving back at the house and settling Aunt Nettie and Adina in, everyone sat in the lounge room.

"Cole, are you still playing your guitar?" Adina asked from the couch she was sitting on with Nettie.

"Not much anymore" He said sitting on the opposite couch with Andy and Bonnie.

"Why not? You've always loved playing. You're mother always sang with you three." Nettie said.

Ziva put a hand to her face. She was sitting on Tony's lap on the armchair and the look on his face was like all his Christmases had come at once.

"You sing?"

"Not anymore" Ziva said. Tony was about to say something when the front door swung open and 8 people all walked in.

"Oh, that was today? We'll come back later" Abby said upon seeing Nettie and Adina. They were all about to turn around when Ziva got up.

"No…it is fine. You were going to meet them anyway" She said. She looked at Nettie and her mother.

"Aunt Nettie, Mother, this is our…" Ziva couldn't find the right word.

"Dysfunctional family" Bonnie supplied. Ziva nodded.

"This is Abby, her husband McGee, Jenny, Gibbs, Brendan, Hilary and Pippy" She introduced. "And this is my Mother Adina and my Aunt Nettie" Ziva said to the group. They all said hello and Adina got up and walked in front of Brendan.

"You're the boy who is dating my granddaughter?" She asked. Brendan gulped and nodded.

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you ever do things she does not want you too?"

"No ma'am, I would never do anything like that to her. I love her" Brendan said a bit more confidently. Adina looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Good. You have my approval" She said. Bonnie's face turned into a grin and Brendan released the breath he had been holding. Tony was now standing behind Ziva and whispered to her:

"Why have I not been approved yet?"

Ziva chuckled "You must prove yourself to her first"

Tony's eyes widened. "I don't have to jump off any buildings do I?"

"No Tony"

Adina was now talking to Pippy and Hilary "Your dating my Grandsons?" She asked.

"Yes" They both said.

"Are they good to you?" She asked. Pippy and Hilary grinned.

"Yes they are" They answered.

"Good" Adina said. She then began to have a conversation to Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and McGee while Nettie talked to the teenagers.

"I love you" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

Bonnie all of a sudden stood up and ran to the downstairs bathroom, they could hear the sound of throwing up. Brendan, Cole and Andy looked worriedly at Ziva and Tony. Ziva walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Bon, are you ok?" She asked. The door opened and Bonnie walked out.

"I'm…ok" She said. "I think I'm going to go lay down"

"Ok" Ziva said kissing the top of her head and Bonnie walked up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

15 minutes later Ziva went up to Brendan.

"Go up and see if she's ok"

Brendan nodded and headed up the stairs he was now so used to going up. He quietly knocked on Bonnie's door.

"Hey honey. It's me" He said opening the door slightly, revealing the room that was now covered in Grey's Anatomy posters. His face turned to worry when he noticed Bonnie sitting up in her bed crying. He quickly went over and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She wiped away a tear and looked up at him.

"I think…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

_**Didn't think that was gonna happen did ya?**_

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey all!**_

_**Oh, the many many plans I have for this fic! Bet you were all surprised at the end of last chapter! Well, here's the new one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**If I owned NCIS:**_

_**Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Recoil and Judgment Day would NEVER have happened, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Michelle would come back after her missing in season 5, umm...Oh yeah! Bonnie, Andy and Cole would be in NCIS. Because i like them :) and yeah...think that's it.**_

_**But as you can tell, none of these things have happened, so i obviously don't own it. Damn...**_

_**Review!!**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

"But…we're always careful…" Brendan said quietly.

"I know, but sometimes they don't work. There's like, a 97 chance of them working"

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" He asked tightening his arms around her waist as she cried quietly.

"I don't know! I'm late, and I've thrown up in the mornings for the past few mornings" She said. "Could you get Ima please? And then come back with her" She whispered to him. He nodded and got up. Hundreds of things going through his mind. He would always be there for Bonnie, no matter what. He walked down the stairs and into the lounge room and went quietly up to Ziva.

"Bonnie needs you" He said. Ziva looked at him and nodded, following him up the stairs. Once they got to Bonnie's room Ziva sat down on the end of Bonnie's bed and Brendan stood next to her. She still had tears running down her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I could maybe kind of be pregnant" She said the last bit at a whisper. Ziva sighed.

"How late are you?"

"5 days"

"How many days have you been throwing up for?" Ziva asked.

"Three"

Ziva nodded seriously. It's not like she could yell at Bonnie, she would be called a hypocrite. But she was younger then Bonnie when she got pregnant.

"We will go to the doctors today if we can. We will see if you are really pregnant" She said hugging her daughter.

"You're not angry at me?" Bonnie asked. Brendan still stood next to the bed not saying anything.

"No. But if you are pregnant, we are all here for you" Ziva said. Brendan nodded. "I'm going to go downstairs to call the doctors. I will be back up soon" She said, she got up and walked out of the room.

When she got downstairs everyone looked at her.

"I am going to take her to the doctors." She said to them all. Andy and Cole looked worried, they could tell their was more to the story. When Ziva walked into the Kitchen, they followed.

"Ima, what's wrong with her?" Andy asked. Ziva had the phone to her ear and turned to her two boys.

"Do not worry." She said.

"It's kinda hard not to" Cole said. Ziva was now booking an appointment for later that afternoon, when they all went back into the lounge room everyone once again looked at her.

"We are going this afternoon" She said. She sat down on the couch and continued to talk to everyone, all the while worrying about Bonnie.

* * *

Later that afternoon Ziva and Bonnie sat in the doctor's waiting room.

"Bonnie David?" the doctor called.

"It's Dah-veed" Both Ziva and Bonnie replied. They walked into the Doctor's office and sat on the two chairs. The Doctor, Dr. Wyatt (Bonnie had almost jumped with happiness when Ziva told her the Doctor's name, as the shrink's name on Grey's Anatomy is Dr. Wyatt) sat in front of them.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Wyatt asked. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"I think I might be pregnant" She said, she told Dr. Wyatt what she had told Ziva, while Ziva held her hand.

"Alright, I'll need a urine sample to do the test and to check, in case you aren't pregnant if you have the flu or something like that" Dr. Wyatt said handing Bonnie a urine test jar.

"Oh goody, I love doing this" Bonnie said sarcastically walking out of the office and to the bathroom across the hall.

"Ziva, I see it's time for you yearly check-up. You should do one to" Dr. Wyatt said handing Ziva a jar. Her reaction was much like Bonnie's.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie and Ziva walked to her car. Dr. Wyatt had told Bonnie to come back with Ziva tomorrow for the test results. Bonnie was nervous as hell, but was keeping it on the inside.

Later that night Adina and Nettie had gone to bed, as well as Tony and Ziva, The triplets, Pippy, Hilary and Brendan we're all downstairs with blankets and pillows scattered everywhere in the lounge room. Brendan was staying close to Bonnie, who would every now and the panic slightly. The others didn't seem to notice, but he did. Finally Bonnie seemed to settle down when a particularly random subject came up.

"Did you guys hear about in the UK they're releasing the like, statements and things about the UFO's?" Hilary asked.

"Isn't one of them about the sighting over that army base or something?" Pippy said.

Andy laughed. "I can just see it now, the army Generals and stuff going 'That's a freakin' UFO'"

Brendan chuckled "I love the idea of all those Generals going 'It's a UFO…I've always loved you Gary'"

Andy laughed again "I also love the idea of three Generals standing together and two of them going 'Did you see that?!' and the third going 'nope.'"

Cole made a gun out of his hand and pointed it at Andy's head "And neither did you" He pretended to pull a trigger and the all burst out laughing.

At 3am they all fell asleep

* * *

Upstairs in Tony and Ziva's bedroom they were curled up together In the bed.

"So, what's really wrong with Bonnie?" Tony asked playing with Ziva's hair, which he had found over the past month and a half he loved to do. Ziva sighed and looked up from his chest.

"She might be pregnant"

Tony's hand stilled for a moment then continued moving again. "Oh"

"Hmm."

They didn't say anything for a long while, just laid there and kissed every now and then. She started to feel tired.

"I love you Tony"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head "I love you too Ziva"

* * *

Adina and Nettie we're in the bedroom they were sharing.

"Why have you not approved Tony?" Nettie asked her sister.

"No-one will ever be good enough for my daughter." Was Adina's answer.

"He is cute! And this is the happiest I have ever seen Ziva" Nettie said.

Adina sighed as she placed a knife on her side table "Yes, I know."

* * *

The next day Ziva and Bonnie sit in Dr. Wyatt's office nervously awaiting the answers of Bonnie's test. Dr. Wyatt finally entered with a smile on her face.

"I have good news" She said. "Bonnie you are not pregnant" She said. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Ziva. But Dr. Wyatt hadn't finished.

"And Ziva, You are"

* * *

_**Shock Horror! Bet you were not expecting that! Maybe some of you were, but still!**_

_**Just wait until Adina finds out...**_

_**Also, the UFO bit is also a lovely quote off Good News Week. **_

_**Review!!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hey!_**

**_Yeah, this chapter is short, but it is worth it...I hope._**

**_Adina finds out in the next chapter :)_**

**_Please Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

  
"When are you going to tell him?" Bonnie asked when she and Ziva got into the car.

"Soon" Ziva answered looking straight ahead. She was still in shock of finding out she was pregnant again. She had no idea how she was going to tell Tony.

"It better not be a boy" Bonnie said.

"Why?"

"I don't think I'll be able to cope with another moron" She said. Ziva chuckled. Twenty minutes later they pulled into the drive way. They saw Tony and Brendan waiting on the front porch. Brendan walked quickly over to Bonnie and looked at her in question. She smiled and shook her head. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into him and kissed her.

Ziva walked up to Tony and he smiled at her.

"I'm guessing the result was negative?" He said as they walked into the house and seeing The boys, Pippy, Hilary, Adina and Nettie all in the lounge room.

"Yes" She said "It's just a stomach virus"

Bonnie and Brendan walked into the house with grins on their faces, which didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"So I'm guessin' by the grins we're not going to be uncles?" Cole said smirking. Brendan and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" Bonnie asked. Then rolled her eyes "Either you figured it out, wanna-be-doctor, or you eavesdropped"

"Bit of both" Andy said. Bonnie flopped down on the couch between her brothers.

"Are you two careful?" Nettie asked. Both Brendan and Bonnie nodded.

"Pill?" Adina asked. Bonnie was a bit mortified that her aunt and grandmother were asking her these questions. She nodded. Thankfully after that they all started to talk about something else.

"Tony, I need to tell you something" Ziva whispered to him. He looked at her confused, but nodded and followed her up the stairs into their room.

She put down her bag on the seat near the door and motioned him to sit on the bed.

"You might want to sit down" She said. He sat and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer. He began to panic "Are you sick? Please tell me you're not sick" he begged sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at her.

She stood right in front of him so their knees were touching.

She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

He sat up, nearly knocking her backwards in the process, grabbed her by the upper arms and stared into her eyes with an intensity that almost scared her. "What did you say?"

She swallowed hard, unable to tell if this was a bad reaction or simply a startled reaction. "I am pregnant," she said again.

He blinked, and his face softened. His voice when he spoke now was soft and filled with happiness "Say it again."

She smiled. "I'm pregnant Tony" she repeated tears escaping her eyes "We are going have a baby."

Words couldn't say how he was feeling at that moment. A small tear escaped Tony's eye. He got down on his knees in front of her and lifted her shirt slightly. He kissed her stomach.

"Hey baby" He whispered. "I'm your Daddy"

* * *

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey All!**_

**_I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!!_**

_**This Chapter's for Joey, whose last chapter of Return Rocked :)**_

**_I'm sick, which sucks, so I had extra time to write. Sorry this is short, i had to end it where i ended it._**

_**Enjoy. Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

Half an hour later Tony and Ziva walked down the stairs. Tony was beyond happy he had his arms around Ziva from behind and his hands on her stomach, which he now noticed was a tiny bit round, as they walked.

"I love you" He whispered in her hair. She smiled.

"I love you too"

They walked into the lounge room and Bonnie smirked at them.

"Too many people are happy today" Andy said. Tony and Ziva noticed that Pippy and Hilary had left.

"Why are you happy?" Nettie asked.

"We have news" Ziva said. Everyone looked at her. "We are having a baby"

Adina stood up getting her knife and started walking towards Tony. "Evil Semen!" She said as Tony began to back away. Everyone in the lounge room began to laugh, except Brendan, who was quite glad Bonnie wasn't pregnant. He didn't want to face Adina.

As Adina chased Tony around the house Andy, Cole, Nettie and Brendan congratulated Ziva.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Andy said to Bonnie. She smirked and nodded.

"When do you have your first ultrasound?" Nettie asked.

"A month" Ziva said as Tony ran back into the room from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm scared of your mother" He said breathlessly as he tried his best to hide behind her.

"Dude, she's not going to hurt you" Cole said.

"Oh, see, I think differently" Tony said as Adina walked into the room.

"Fast runner" She commented putting her knife away.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Tony asked.

"No" Adina said. "Not yet at least" She smirked. Ziva smiled at Tony while the triplets still laughed.

"I'm gonna go back to Gibbs' place now" Brendan said kissing Bonnie. He said goodbye to everyone and left.

When he walked into Gibbs and Jenny's house he walked into the kitchen. Gibbs and Jenny were sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked. Jenny laughed slightly, one of her hands resting on her slowly growing stomach.

"Sit down" Gibbs said gesturing to one of the seats. Brendan sat looking confused and worried.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"How would you feel about living here permanently?" Jenny asked. Brendan blinked.

"Are you serious?"

"Very" Jenny said.

"Seriously?" He said. Gibbs chuckled.

"You've been spending too much time with Bonnie"

"That would…yes" He said smiling. Both Gibbs and Jenny also smiled.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yes" Brendan said again.

"Good. We've got the papers here, all we have to do is sign" Jenny said smiling. Brendan frowned suddenly.

"What about my mother?" He asked.

"We've spoken to her. She's sent the necessary papers to allow this" Gibbs said.

Brendan nodded "Where is she?" He asked.

"In Europe" Gibbs said.

"Ok" He said. Then grinned "I'm just going to quickly go back to Tony and Ziva's" He said standing up and practically running out of the room.

He called Bonnie on the way to say he was coming with news, she of course was confused because he had only been gone an hour. When he reached the house Bonnie was on the front porch. He ran up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Whoa, what's up?" She asked while she was in mid air.

"Jenny and Gibbs are adopting me" He smiled. She grinned and kissed him.

"EWWW" Came three yells from inside. Bonnie looked though the window into the lounge room and saw Cole, Andy and Tony all with smirks on their faces.

"Let me down" Bonnie whispered to Brendan. When her feet were back on the ground she looked through the window with an evil look on her face. She turned and ran through the door.

"Crap! She's coming!" Andy yelled.

"Run!" Tony then yelled. The three boys ran off in different directions, Bonnie was straight behind Cole and tackled him. She saw Andy at the next doorway and jumped off Cole stepping on him and running after Andy, she grabbed him by the arm and through him to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" He said looking up at Bonnie. She smirked and looked around. Tony was hiding behind Ziva.

"Uh uh, you can't hide behind the pregnant lady" Bonnie said lunging for him.

"Ziva help!" Tony cried out as Bonnie jumped on his back. Ziva just chuckled. Adina and Nettie walked down the stairs and saw Tony face down on the floor with one of his arms being bent behind him by Bonnie who was sitting on his back.

"I think we missed something" Nettie said to Adina. She nodded.

"No more eavesdropping" Bonnie said to Tony digging a knee into his back.

"Well I can't pr-" She pulled his arm back more. "-Ok! No more!"

She let him go and he stood up. "For a tiny person your strong" He said rubbing his arm. Brendan had since walked into the house and was standing with Ziva. "So, you're going to be another mini-Boss then" Tony said to Brendan, who smiled.

Tony then looked worried "You're not gonna start hitting me on the back of my head are you?"

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Ziva notices something is wrong...**_

**_Also set a month after this chapter_**

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey All!!_**

**_New Chapter :)_**

**_Enjoy, Review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

It had been a month since Ziva had announced her pregnancy. Brendan was now officially Brendan Gibbs, Adina had approved Tony, the triplets had turned 16, and Nettie had become awfully friendly with Ducky. Abby and McGee had been discussing babies, Jenny was now 5 months pregnant and she and Gibbs were finally down to choosing a name.

A week ago Ziva had noticed that something was off about her pregnancy. She didn't say anything to anyone else, especially Tony.

It was now time for her first ultrasound. Everyone was in the waiting room with them, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, the triplets, Adina and Nettie.

"Ziva David" Dr. Wyatt called. She smiled when she saw the group that came to support Ziva and Tony.

When they got into the exam room Ziva laid down on the table and pulled up her shirt while Tony held onto her hand. He was more nervous then she was.

"Alright, this will be cold" Dr. Wyatt warned as she put the gel on her stomach. "Ok…" She said as she looked at the screen. "You're stomach is a lot bigger for three months" Dr. Wyatt said.

"I know" Ziva said. Tony looked worried.

"Is that normal?" He asked.

"With multiple births it is" Dr. Wyatt said. Ziva sighed. That is exactly what she suspected. When she gave birth to the triplets she was told that she would more likely have another multiple birth. She didn't quite understand, but knew it could and would happen someday.

Tony gaped "What?"

Dr. Wyatt smiled. She finished the ultrasound and the nurse wheeled the machine away.

"Congratulations, you're having quintuplets" She smiled. This time, Ziva gaped.

"As in five?!" Tony said shocked.

"Yes. I've dealt with a few parents who have had multiple, multiple births." Dr. Wyatt said. "Ziva, I want you on desk duty for the next three months, and then I want you to take it very easy. There are ricks with Quints" She said.

"Like?" Tony asked.

"The most common is premature birth. I want you to come in next week and we will try and see the sex of the babies" Dr. Wyatt said "Now, I'm sure your family will want to hear the news." She said handing them the ultra sound pictures. Ziva just nodded, she could form any words. She just kept repeating the same word in her head_. Quintuplets._

When they walked into the waiting room everyone jumped up and began asking questions at the same time very loudly, earning disapproving looks from the others in the waiting room.

"Shh!" Tony yelled.

"Quintuplets" Ziva said quietly. Abby screamed.

"QUINTUPLETS!?"

"How many is that?" Andy whispered to Bonnie. She hit him on the side of the head.

"Five moron" She said. Then looked shock and stepped up right in front of her mother. "FIVE?"

"Yes" Ziva said quietly.

"You're unhappy" She said. Ziva shook her head.

"No, just shocked"

Once everyone was outside everyone congratulated Ziva and Tony. Tony was worried that Adina would pull her knife on him again, but thankfully she didn't.

"We better get home. It's getting late" Abby said pulling McGee with her to their car.

"I should too" Ducky said, and then smiled at Nettie "Would you care to join me?" He asked extending his arm to her. She took his hand and left with him.

"Oh. Oh ew" Bonnie said scrunching up her face.

"We'll go" Jenny said. Gibbs and Brendan all walked to their car leaving the triplets, Tony and Ziva.

"Five?" Andy kept saying. Cole and Bonnie punched him in the arm.

"Is that even possible?" Andy asked.

"In rare cases it is. It's like, 1 in 50,000" Cole said. They all looked at him. "What?"

They just shook their heads and walked to the car.

* * *

When Brendan had gotten home he grabbed his mobile and pressed speed dial two. His favourite and only cousin. It rang twice.

"Hey Couz, you'll never guess what happened with Ziva and Tony…"

* * *

The next day everyone headed to NCIS. Jenny was down in the Bullpen talking with Ziva about pregnancy, Cole, Andy and Brendan were in the break room and Tony, McGee and Gibbs were sitting at their desks doing paper work. Bonnie's head was about to explode from the pregnancy talk so she got up and headed down to Abby's Lab.

When she got down there she flopped into one of the seats.

"Hey Bon! What's up?" Abby asked turning down the music.

"If I hear one more thing about pregnancy, I'll go postal" She said. Abby bit her lip. "Oh god, not you too" Bonnie groaned.

"No! Me and Timmy are just talking about it…" She said looking back at the screen and taking a long sip from her CAF POW!

"Ok…But Seriously. No baby talk around me" Bonnie said putting a hand over her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Andy asked as the boys walked into the lab.

"Pregnancy" Bonnie groaned. The boys looked at her wide eyed. "Not me idiots"

* * *

Up in the Bullpen Jenny was telling Ziva about the glorys of morning sickness, as she sarcastically said, when she stopped mid-sentence and put a hand to her stomach.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Ziva asked, which got Gibbs' attention. He got up from his desk and went over to her looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She smiled. "He's kicking" She said grabbing his hand and placed it on her stomach. He grinned.

"Strong kick" He smiled. She chuckled as he kissed her belly. The baby kicked again.

"That's our Riley" She smiled. Everyone, who by now were standing around them all, including Abby, the Triplets and Brendan who had come up from Abby's Lab, smiled.

"Riley?" Ziva said.

"We chose a name" Gibbs said.

"That's an awesome name!" Abby said bouncing over to McGee.

"Ok. Fuss over now." Gibbs said. "Back to work!"

* * *

**_You may not believe it. But Multiple, Multiple births DO happen. And what a big twist with Quintuplets hey! I've had it planned since chapter 4 :)_**

**_Still to come:_**

**_Another Death (Sorry bout that)_**

**_Weddings._**

**_ANOTHER Undercover mission. _**

**_A Shooting._**

**_and more..._**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hey._**

**_very VERY Short! I'm so sorry, but i had to end it where I did!_**

**_Also, if any of you watch Gilmore Girls, I haven't seen it in a while, and i was wondering if someone could tell me what season Luke and Lorelai get together._**

**_Some of you will hate me for who I've killed._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the Bullpen when Bonnie suddenly began to laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you laughing about?" Tony asked from where he was sitting next to Ziva behind her desk.

"I was remembering Ima telling us about our first trip to America when she lost us" She said giggling.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. Ziva sighed and began to tell them…

* * *

_An 18-year-old Ziva runs around a street looking around frantically for her 3-year-old children. It was the Triplets first time in America and they had run off. She saw a young cop standing in front of a shop. She ran to him._

"_Hello, have you seen 3 three year olds? Two boys and a girl" She said looking up at the cop who had a grin on his face. He stepped to the side and Ziva saw Bonnie, Andy and Cole sitting on the steps giggling. _

"_You should keep an eye on your brothers and sister, they could get lost" The cop said. Ziva picked up Bonnie and put her on her back and grabbed the two boys' hands. She chuckled._

"_I'm their mother" _

"_Really? How old are you" The cop asked._

"_I'm 18. Todah for finding my children" She smiled. The Cop grinned._

"_Prego" He said. She smiled at him. She began walking away when Bonnie turned her head and yelled at the top of her voice:_

"_Bye bye Tony!"_

* * *

Everyone was looking at Tony.

"That was you. I remember now…" Ziva said smiling at him. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"That so weird! It's like a fairytale or something!" Abby said cheerfully.

Gibbs phone began to ring. He picked it up, talked, then put it back down.

"Marine's daughter found dead in her bathroom. Gear up. Except you Ziva" He said. Ziva crossed her arms. Tony kissed her head.

"We'll be back later" He said. And with that the men were gone.

* * *

_An hour earlier._

In a suburban home, a girl walks into her bathroom. The next thing she knew her mouth was covered with a hand and the blade of a knife was running down her arm. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand. The blade was then stabbed into her stomach multiple times before her throat was slit. She fell to the ground while the man walked out, not making a sound.

* * *

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Tony walk up to the house that was now the crime scene. Tony thought it look very familiar, but ignored the voice in his head. As they walked up the stairs and into the bathroom the first thing they saw was blood, lots of blood. The body was facing downwards so they couldn't see the face the girls long brown hair was fanned out on the tiles and was drenched in blood. Ducky bent down to examine the body and moved the hair away from the girls face. Everyone looked in shock. Tony was the first to recover.

"Hilary…"

* * *

**_Yeah, I know. I'm being so mean to Cole. I'm sorry..._**

**_Oh! This chapter is for my mate Hilary. Sorry for killing your character!!_**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Hey._**

**_Here's the new chapter. _**

**_This chapter's for Pippy. Who helped me with a bit of it._**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony, Gibbs and McGee made their way back to NCIS Headquarters to break the news to everyone, the way back was silent. When they got into the Bullpen Ziva walked up to Tony when she saw the look on his face. He grabbed her arm and led them to the window

"What happened?" She asked.

"The girl" He said his voice low and sad "Was Hilary"

Ziva's hand shot up and covered her mouth "How?" She asked.

"Stabbed" Tony said. Ziva sighed sadly.

"I'll tell him" she said and walked into the Bullpen. She indicated for Cole to follow her, he looked at her oddly then stood up and followed her to behind the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked. Ziva had a sad expression. She knew she would have to be blunt about it.

"Collin, Hilary was found dead this morning"

Cole's eyes widened in shock, he felt like his heart had stopped.

"No…" She said releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I'm sorry" Ziva said hugging him. He just kept whispering 'No' over and over again.

He stepped back from his mother and ran, he had no idea where to, he had to he was crying as he ran. Ziva didn't bother to follow him. She walked slowly back to the Bullpen where Bonnie, Andy and Brendan were looking worried.

"Ima, what's happened?" Bonnie asked stepping in front of her with Brendan and Andy on either side of her.

"Hilary was found dead this morning"

The threes eyes widened.

"Oh my god" Andy said. "Who found her?" He asked.

"Her father" Tony said.

"Uncle Ryan…" Brendan said, he had a tear making his was down his cheek. Everyone looked at him.

"Hilary's your cousin?" Bonnie asked, her own tears running down her face. Brendan just nodded. He walked past everyone and up the stairs into Jenny's office to be alone.

"Jethro" Jenny said "Is Ducky here?" She asked. Gibbs nodded and she walked to the Elevator.

"Where's Cole?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. He needs to be alone" Ziva said sitting at her desk. Tony walked around and kissed the top of her head. Bonnie and Andy sat behind Tony's desk, staring at nothing and lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Cole stood on the roof of the building, something about being outside always made him feel better. But at the moment he felt numb. He stood looking at the city in front of him, he saw some boxes and sat on them, he was sobbing. She was gone.

* * *

Tony sat down next to Cole, they were all looking for him. Tony had checked the roof and found him sitting. He had been missing for two hours. Cole didn't bother looking up.

"Has anyone ever told you about Kate?" Tony asked him, Cole shook his head, still not looking up.

"She worked her before your mum. She was a great agent. She was murdered. I still miss her" He said sadly. Cole looked up at him.

"How?"

"Shot" He said in a quiet voice.

"By who?" Cole asked.

"Ahh…"

Cole looked away. "It was Uncle Ari wasn't it"

"Yeah…" Tony said looking out over the city as well. "About Hilary-"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to be left alone" Cole said sound on the verge of tears. Tony nodded standing up and walking away.

* * *

Gibbs sat down on the box next to Cole.

"I know what you're going through" Gibbs said taking a sip of the coffee that was in his hand.

"Really?" Cole said putting his elbows on his legs and putting his head in his hands.

"My wife was murdered so was my daughter" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Cole said. There was silence for a while when Gibbs said:

"I'll leave you. You'll need time"

Cole looked up. Gibbs saw his eyes were red "Thank you" Cole said. Gibbs turned and left.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door of the roof. She looked over to the side and saw Cole sitting on a box looking out at the city. She walked over and sat on the box next to him. She looked at him a noticed he had tears running down his face and felt her own tears threatening to spill. He looked up at her and wiped the tears away.

"You here to talk to me too?" He asked.

She shook her head and he looked away "Nope"

"Then why are you here?" He asked looking at her again.

"After what happened last year with Drew and this year with Drew. You and Andy were both there for me. It helped. Everyone's trying to be here for you now. We're all suffering. Hilary was Brendan's cousin. She was our friend." She said with a tear slipping from her eye.

"That's the thing!" He said angrily "I don't want to talk about it!"

"You don't have to" Bonnie said calmly "But when you want to, I'll be here to listen" She said standing up. She squeezed his shoulder and began to walk away.

"You know what the last thing I said to her was?" Cole said quietly. Bonnie stopped walking "We were in her room. She asked me that if it was my last day on earth, how would I spend it" Bonnie turned and began to walk to him "I answered that I'd spend it with her. Then I had to leave. That was the last thing I said to her"

Bonnie sat down next to him again. He was staring out at the city again, lost in his own world as he spoke. He chuckled sadly.

"She was so excited that McFly was releasing a new album next week or something. She was jumping she was so happy. She was always so freaked out if I got hurt…"

_--Flashback--_

_When Drew Benoit had shown up at Washington High and stabbed Cole Hilary had seen Cole's bandaged arm her eyes widened in horror._

"_Collin! Come here now!" She yelled out. He realized she must be freaked out so ran over to her and hugged her._

"_I'm ok" He said kissing her on the head._

_--End Flashback--_

"…she didn't deserve to die. I swear I'm going to kill whoever did this too her"

Cole kept talking about him and Hilary, something's Bonnie didn't know. After 20 minutes of him talking he was sobbing into Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie heard a noise and looked over at the door. Andy was slowly walking over to them. He sat down next to his brother and put a hand on his back. Ziva stood in the doorway watching them, she closed her eyes and turned around, walking back down the stairs.

* * *

**_So Hilary was Brendan's cousin. _**

**_Coming up:_**

**_Who murdered her?_**

**_Will Cole get his revenge?_**

**_Cole says his finale goodbye._**

**_And what surprise will come up during the autopsy?_**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey.**_

_**Yeah Yeah, I'm going to something predictable, oh well, as Phoebe Halliwell said in 'All Halliwell's Eve': Embrace the Cliché!!**_

_**Sorry for the delay for this chapter….**_

_**On the plus side, on Monday night I participated in breaking a world record! Congratulations to all that were at Canberra Stadium for the Raiders vs. Sharks NRL game. During half time everyone wore Red Noses for the SIDS for Kids foundation. **_

_**So here is the new chapter**_

_**Enjoy, **_

_**Review **_

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

After an hour Cole, Bonnie and Andy all walked down into the Bullpen where everyone was sitting. Brendan saw Bonnie and stood up. She noticed he still had tears running down his face and went over and hugged him. Cole walked over and sat with Ziva, staring at nothing and Andy stood with Tony. Ducky walked and stood behind the cubicle wall.

"Jethro, I need you in Autopsy" He said. Gibbs got up and followed him down into Autopsy.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked looking sadly at Hilary.

"7 stab wounds all to the torso, a fatal cut to the throat…and she was pregnant" Ducky said gravely.

"How far along?" Gibbs asked rubbing his face.

"Two months" Ducky said.

"GIBBS!" Came Abby's voice from the doorway. "I found some hairs on her clothes!"

Gibbs followed her up to her lab. As the elevator went up Abby hugged him.

"I liked Hilary" She said. Gibbs patted her back.

"We all did"

When they walked into her lab Abby walked to her computer and turned to face him. "I found some hair on her clothes and finger prints and ran them. They should have the result…" The computer dinged "…Now"

Gibbs took a look at the screen, turned and walked quickly out of the lab. Abby turned around and looked at the screen again and read the name:

_Sebastian Stevens._

Gibbs stormed into the Bullpen and picked up the phone and yelled into it:

"Fornell, get your ass here now!"

* * *

"Jethro, what's going on?" Jenny asked as Gibbs was pacing around the Bullpen, which he had been doing for at least twenty minutes.

"Abby found hair and prints on Hilary's clothes. She got a hit" Gibbs said. Cole and Brendan stared at him with both shock and murder written across their faces.

"Who?" Brendan asked. Gibbs walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"The hair found on her clothes matches Sebastian Stevens" Gibbs said in a low voice to him. Brendan's face had a look of pure hate and anger.

"My father…he…he's in jail!" Brendan shouted.

"He was released 2 days ago" Fornell said walking into the Bullpen.

"Why weren't we informed?" Jenny said standing up in front of him. Fornell looked down at her stomach then back at her face with an eyebrow raised. Jenny and Gibbs continued to glare at him. Fornell said nothing.

"Do you know where he is?" Jenny asked.

"He is at his home" Fornell said. Gibbs quickly grabbed his badge and gun, as did Tony and McGee. Gibbs walked past Fornell and Brendan quickly ran to him.

"Please, you've got to let me come" Brendan said.

"Who's he?" Fornell asked. He was ignored.

"Brendan, No" Gibbs said turning and facing him.

"Please Dad; you've got to let me go with you" Brendan begged. Gibbs' breathing hitch when Brendan called him Dad. Jenny smiled, as did the others and Fornell looked shocked.

"I need to go" Cole said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"Collin, you can't" Ziva said, Cole just stood and shook his head.

"I have to" He said.

Gibbs just nodded for Brendan and Cole to follow him. Once they had left Andy said he was going to go over to Pippy's to tell her what happened.

"He's going to kill him, you know that right" Bonnie said quietly looking at Ziva. Ziva put a hand on her stomach and sighed.

"I know"

* * *

As the boys reached Sebastian's house they saw him putting suitcases into his car. The boys all quickly got out of their cars and approached him.

"Sebastian Stevens, you are under arrest for the murder of Hilary Fletcher" Gibbs said approaching him. Sebastian laughed.

"How can you prove I killed that bitch" Sebastian said. Cole clenched his fists. "You're a pathetic excuse for a son" Sebastian said to Brendan. Brendan's eyes widened slightly when he noticed a gun on Sebastian's hip.

"Dad" Brendan whispered to Gibbs. When Gibbs saw the gun he put his hand on his own. Sebastian laughed. He quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Gibbs; before Gibbs could react a shot was fired.

* * *

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hey_**

**_I'd like to apologize in advance for the crappiness of this chapter. Yet, apologizing is a sign of weakness so I'm gonna say my bad._**

**_Don't worry! This fic gets happier soon!_**

**_Please read the fic 'High School Never Ends' on mine and my best friend's joint account 'DiNoZiva-Twins'_**

**_Please Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Sebastian lay on the ground being examined by Ducky, a bullet wound in his chest. Cole stood a few feet away with his gun still in his hand by his side. He hadn't said a word since he had left the Bullpen earlier that day. Brendan stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Cole. Brendan. We're heading back!" Tony shouted from where he was standing next to the car. They headed back over to NCIS in complete silence.

When they arrived Cole and Brendan went into the elevator. When they walked out they saw that now Nettie and Adina were in the Bullpen with Ziva, Jenny and Bonnie. Adina and Nettie immediately went over to Cole and begun speaking to him in Hebrew. Brendan walked over to Bonnie.

"What happened?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't get yourself killed" He whispered to her. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly off the ground.

"I'll try not to" She said "What happened?" She asked again

"He's dead"

"Who's dead?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"My father, Sebastian…Cole shot him. He was going to shoot Dad" Brendan whispered into her neck. She tightened her grip around him. She looked over his shoulder to see Cole talking quietly to Adina.

The elevator dinged again and Tony and Gibbs walked out. McGee was in Abby's lab with her. Gibbs went over to Jenny and placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her and Tony went straight to Ziva.

"Are you and the babies ok?" He asked.

"We are fine. What happened today?"

"We got to his house; he was packing up the car. He had a gun and had it aimed at Gibbs. Next thing we next Sebastian was on the ground and Cole was standing with his gun still pointed at him"

Ziva nodded and Bonnie's phone began to ring. Brendan would let go of her. When she had finished talking she went over to Ziva with Brendan holding her hand tightly.

"Ima, that was Andy, he's staying at Pippy's tonight. She really didn't take the news well" She said. Ziva nodded.

Later that night Cole went down to Autopsy and opened the draw that had Hilary in it, it was in the bottom row. The case was closed and her funeral was being held tomorrow. He looked down at her. Her body was covered by a white blanket that went up to under her shoulders.

"I love you" Was all he said. He sat on the ground leaning his back against the other draws and looked at her.

Three hours later Ziva found him still staring at Hilary's body. She went over to him, closed the draw and helped him up. He had tears running down his face. She hated to see him like this, she hated to see any of her kids like this. He walked with Ziva out of Autopsy. He still had that feeling he had on the roof, he felt numb.

"It's not fair" He said quietly as they got into the elevator.

Ziva looked at him sadly "Life's never fair"

* * *

_**You really thought i was gonna kill Gibbs? Please...**_

_**Coming soon:**_

_**Someone leaves (Not dieing)**_

_**Weddings**_

_**Babies**_

_**It will get back to funnier...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hey!_**

**_Guess what! You find out what the sexes of the babies are!!_**

**_This chapter is twice as long as the last chapter :)_**

**_And i'm already three quarters of the way through the next chapter!_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Cole kneeled next to the coffin that lay in the ground. It was pouring rain, he was already soaked to the bone and he didn't care. He was sobbing. It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this to happen to her. He felt someone behind him, but didn't even bother to turn around.

"You should get out of the rain" The person said. He turned slightly and saw a girl around his age standing with an umbrella.

"What's the point?" He said wiping a tear away, not that there was much point.

"I'm guessing that was someone you cared about" the girl said.

Cole nodded "I loved her"

The girl stepped closer to him "It's hard to lose someone you love" She said squeezing his shoulder. She then walked away without another word. He sat in the rain for another ten minutes before two other people with umbrellas approached him.

"Cole, we have to go" Bonnie said quietly, Andy by her side. Cole nodded standing up. He took one last look at the coffin and whispered:

"I love you"

* * *

"What should we name them?" Tony whispered to Ziva as they walked out of the cemetery. He was holding an umbrella above both their heads.

"We don't know what we are having yet" Ziva said.

"When's the next ultra sound?" He asked.

"Next week. We will find out what sex they are then" She said. She looked behind her and saw the triplets walking together. She hoped that the Quints are going to be as close as them. She sighed and they all got into the car.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bonnie stood in the doorway of Cole's room, they both still had their clothes from the funeral on, which had dried slightly. He had a suitcase open on his bed and was putting clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. Cole turned to look at her, putting the shirt he was holding into the suitcase as he did.

"I'm going to stay at Grandma's for a while" He said. Bonnie sighed.

"In Israel? What about the Quints? And the Wedding? And Riley! And everything?!" She asked. He turned back to packing.

"I don't know" He said quietly "I just want to go away for a while"

Bonnie nodded and walked into his room and sat on the bed, looking at what was in his suitcase. Besides clothes he had books and photos. She looked at the top photo, Tony had taken it one of the first nights they met him. Abby had printed off Tony's phone and gave them all a copy.

"How long is a while?" Bonnie asked. Cole shrugged. "Does Ima or Tony know?"

Cole nodded. "Grandma is telling them now"

"Would you consider staying if I said please?" Bonnie asked. Cole smiled slightly. "Yeah, I thought not" Bonnie said. Andy rushed into the room.

"Dude, please tell me they're lying down stairs about you…leaving…" Andy's voice trailed off when he saw the open suitcase on the bed. He looked down "How long will you be gone?" He asked quietly.

"Don't know" Cole said closing the suitcase.

"What's the longest time we've been apart from each other?" Andy asked sitting down next to Bonnie.

"Two weeks, three days and 15 hours" Bonnie said quickly. "Two years ago when I went with Ima to Spain" Bonnie looked up at Cole, who was standing in front of them. "Please stay"

* * *

Three days later everyone is on their way to the airport to say goodbye to Cole and Adina.

"Can we make a quick stop?" Cole asked quietly. Ten minutes later Cole was standing in front of Hilary's grave.

"I won't be visiting you for a while, you know, I only found out yesterday you were pregnant. I wonder if you knew…I was going to be a dad…" Cole said trying not to let tears fall. "I got something for you. You wouldn't shut up about it" He chuckled slightly at the memory "I love you" He said putting McFly's new CD down in front of the tomb stone. He walked away taking one last look and then quickly walking back to the car.

* * *

Everyone was now standing together at the International airport saying goodbye to Adina and Cole. Nettie was staying behind so she could be with Ducky, which still freaked out Bonnie. Cole hugged Andy and said goodbye to him. Bonnie laughed slightly when she noticed a tear escaping both their eyes. He then walked to Ziva and she gave him a hug that would rival Abby's. He then stood in front of Bonnie.

"Come back soon" She said hugging him

"I'll try" He said kissing her on the top of the head. "Don't kill him, I'd rather come back to have both a sister and a brother"

"But what about the Quints?" Bonnie said.

"But you won't kill them will you" He said

"If they are all boys and like you two, I might be tempted to" she said. He chuckled.

"_Flight 619 to Tel Aviv is now boarding_" the over voice said. Another range of hugs and goodbyes were made and the two disappeared through the gates.

Brendan stepped up to Bonnie and she hugged him. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. Tears were running down her face.

"It'll be ok" He whispered.

"I hope so"

* * *

The weeks went very slowly. 5 out of the 7 nights Andy found Bonnie asleep in Cole's room. The other two she had walked into his room and slept next to him. Today was the day Ziva and Tony were going to find out the sexes of the babies. The whole team were in the waiting room once again. The nurses were now use to seeing the group. Dr. Wyatt called for Ziva. Both she and Tony went into the exam room and Dr. Wyatt got the ultra sound machine.

"Ok, I see…a boy" She smiled. Tony and Ziva both grinned. "A boy…another Boy… _Another_ boy…" Ziva and Tony's eyes widened. "And…a girl!"

Tony and Ziva were speechless. Four little boys? Ziva recovered first.

"Bonnie is not going to be too thrilled" Ziva laughed.

Tony was overjoyed. He had four little boys, and he had a mini-Ziva-Ninja-princess. He kissed Ziva on the cheek and grinned more. Dr. Wyatt checked some more things then handed them some more ultra sound pictures.

"Go tell them. They looked like they were going to pop with excitement" Dr. Wyatt said as they left the room.

Once they walked out everyone jumped up and ran to them, which Bonnie and Andy in front.

"So…" Abby said excitedly.

"Four boys and a girl" Ziva grinned. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? FOUR of them?"

Everyone laughed.

"At least there's a girl. I can teach her the tricks of the trade" She smirked. She stepped forward and hugged Ziva "Congrats guys"

Everyone congratulated them. As they were all walking outside Bonnie said.

"But seriously? Four boys? It was bad enough putting up with two of them!"

* * *

_**I've had the names picked out for a month and a half!**_

_**Review! It'll make me update faster!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey All!!**_

_**This chapter is for my best friend Pippy :)**_

**_Guess what? WEDDING!_**

_**Yes, the names are in here.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

3 and a half months had passed since Cole had left. Gibbs and Jenny had gotten engaged and decided that they wanted to get married before Riley was born. Brendan and Bonnie were still going as strong as ever. Brendan had gotten his licence and bought a car with the money that was in his savings account. Andy and Pippy had gone through a rough patch for a while, but had sorted things out. She was now visiting her family in Australia for a few weeks. Tony and Ziva were picking out baby names with help from Andy and Bonnie. They had lowered it down to five names. Pete, Dexter (Bonnie's Idea), Leonardo, Nickolas and Isobel. Tony was freaked out Ziva's mood swings, a few times he was chased by her with a knife, much to the amusement of Andy and Bonnie. Abby and McGee were still trying to get pregnant, but no luck yet. Nettie had moved in officially with Ducky and was applying for an American citizenship.

Now everyone was gathered at a small church and watching as Gibbs and Jenny were getting married. Tony was Best man, McGee, Andy and Brendan were groomsmen, Ducky had given Jenny away, Ziva was Maid of Honour and Abby and Bonnie were bridesmaids (After much yelling on Bonnie's part, they had finally managed to get her to where the light green dress).

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gibbs smiled at Jenny "I do"

"And do you, Jennifer Shepard, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jenny grinned "I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Jenny and Gibbs leaned in for a kiss when Jenny suddenly said "Oh my god"

Gibbs' eyes widened "What? What's wrong?"

She smiled at him "My water just broke"

Tony heard and said loudly to the crowd "Alright people! Code Riley is a-go! Quickly kiss" He whispered to them. They did and people applauded. Gibbs and Jenny quickly went down the aisle, quickly followed by Tony and Ziva, then Brendan, then Bonnie and Andy, McGee and Abby and Ducky and Nettie.

Bonnie turned quickly at the end of the isle and addressed the crowd "People, the receptions' across town, go there eat food, get drunk, dance and stuff. We got a baby to have! Go" She yelled. She turned back grabbing Brendan's hand and they ran down the stairs of the church. Bonnie had to pull up the dress so she wouldn't trip. Brendan laughed.

"You had jeans on under that the whole time?" He asked as they ran. She smirked.

"Have I mentioned you look very cute in a suit?" She said as she jumped in his car with him. She reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes. It now reached just under his eyebrows.

"Yes you have. Multiple times" He smirked. He saw the four other cars that were all parked in a row next to his beginning to drive away rather quickly so he started the car and sped up to catch up to them.

"You're going to be a brother again" Bonnie said squeezing his arm as he drove. He had told her about Rosie a month ago, since then they had become closer (If that was possible).

"Yeah" He smiled.

* * *

They reached the hospital five minutes after everyone else because of all the red lights they kept running into.

They ran into the waiting room and saw everyone except Jenny and Gibbs.

"They take her in?" Brendan asked. Everyone nodded. Brendan sat with Bonnie, he was grinning.

3 hours, 10 coffees, two Caf Pow!s, a tea and the sentence 'You're a bastard Jethro' being heard yelled a lot later, Gibbs walked out with a grin on his face and a baby cradled in his arms. Evryone jumped up and walked to him.

"Everyone, meet Riley Matthew Gibbs" Gibbs announced proudly. Everyone cooed over him.

"How's Jenny doing?" Tony asked.

"Sleeping" Gibbs said. Brendan was now holding Riley as Bonnie cooed at him.

"Who would have thought that you'd melt over a baby" Brendan laughed. Bonnie looked up at him and smirked.

"Well he's just so cute. And maybe it's because I love his big brother and am automatically forced to love this little guy" She smiled and began cooing at Riley again.

"Ziva!" Dr. Wyatt called out. Ziva and Tony turned to see Dr. Wyatt walking towards them.

"I was just about to call you. But I see you're already here. Jenny had the baby?"

"Yes" Ziva said looking over at where Abby was now holding Riley. "Why were you going to call us?" She asked.

"Because of the rareness of Quintuplets and the complications, I would like you to be admitted for the rest of your pregnancy. You have two and a half months left?"

"Yes" Ziva answered.

"So is that alright with you?" Dr. Wyatt asked. Tony and Ziva nodded. They were told that Ziva would have to spend the end of her pregnancy at hospital. Bonnie and Andy looked over at them. Tony and Ziva both nodded. They knew now.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" Bonnie asked Brendan. He smiled and nodded.

"Mum and Dad will want alone time with Riley" He said. Andy overheard their convocation.

"Please, just hang his tie on the doorknob or something to warn me ok?" He said. Brendan and Bonnie laughed.

"We are going to head home now" Ducky said. He turned to Gibbs "Tell Jennifer Congratulations"

"I will Duck"

After Ducky and Nettie left, Brendan stepped up to Gibbs. Riley had returned to Jenny's room.

"I'm going to stay at Bonnie's tonight. We'll come back in the morning" He said hugging Gibbs. Gibbs nodded. Slowly everyone left. Tony and Ziva went with Dr. Wyatt to the hospital room and Andy went with them.

* * *

Later that night Bonnie and Brendan were lying in bed. Andy had come home earlier and had opted to sleep downstairs.

"What's gonna happen when we go to college?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…we applied for the same ones let's hope we both get into them" He said. Brendan, like Cole, wanted to become a doctor. When he told Bonnie about what he wanted to do she said that she had her own Derek Shepard, which made him laugh. Bonnie was now drawing random circles on his chest with her finger.

"What would have happened if I really was pregnant last year?" She asked. Brendan tightened his arm that was around her waist.

"I would have been there with you the whole time…we would be great parents…but with everything that was going on it was probably a good thing you weren't" he said. She kissed his chest.

"Ok…good"

* * *

Ziva and Tony were in the hospital room together. He was in the hospital bed with her cuddled up against her back with their hands entwined on her stomach. They were interrupted by Dr. Wyatt, followed by three doctors.

"Good morning" She said to them. Tony opened his eyes and got off the bed.

"What's with all the docs, doc?" Tony asked as Ziva sat up.

"Three of the five babies need surgery"

* * *

_**If you don't review, you wont know what happens. So please revew :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hey all!!_**

**_New chapter :)_**

**_maybe a tiny cliffy at the end..._**

**_Oh! Happy Birthday Michael Weatherly! (anyone who sees this straight away in a different time zone, It's the 8th) XD_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony and Ziva's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Baby B" Dr. Wyatt started but was cut off by both Tony and Ziva

"Leonardo"

Dr. Wyatt nodded "Leonardo, has Excess spinal fluid that is building up on his brain and putting pressure on it, which could result in brain damage."

"Brain Damage?" Ziva breathed out.

"But, we've caught it early enough can take care of it. Dr. Fitzgerald, our neurosurgeon, will put a shunt in and drain the fluid. Leo will make a full recovery"

Ziva and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn Doc, couldn't you have started with that?" Tony said. Dr. Wyatt smiled, her expression went serious again.

"Baby D-" She was cut off once again.

"Dexter"

"Dexter, has some of his organs growing in a sack outside of his body. Dr. Samuels here, our general surgeon, will make an incision and gradually put it inside the body" She said. Tony and Ziva couldn't form words. "And Baby E-"

"Pete" Tony said barely above a whisper.

"Pete, the chambers on the left side of his heart are under developed. The bit that connects these two chambers is very thin. Dr. O'Connor, our cardiothoracic surgeon, will take him into surgery as soon as he is born. But the odd of survival is very slim"

Ziva and Tony couldn't speak, they just nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you later" Dr. Wyatt said. She and the three other doctors walked out of the room. After a few moments of silence Tony stood.

"I'm just gonna call…" He said in a low voice trailing off. Ziva just nodded and watched as he left the room.

* * *

'_Nobody knows where they might end up, nobody knows…'_

Brendan was woken by the ringing of Bonnie's phone. He rolled over so his head was on Bonnie's shoulder and groaned, burying his face into it.

"Bonnie" His voice was muffled "Your phone"

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly and reached beside her to retrieve the phone from the night stand.

"Hello?" She said groggily, not looking at the caller ID.

"Bonnie, it's Tony" Came Tony voice, it sounded strained and sad. Bonnie sat up quickly, making Brendan's head flop off her shoulder and hitting the mattress.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You guys should come in soon. We have to tell you something" Tony said.

"What's happened?" Bonnie asked already trying to put her jeans on.

"Just hurry and come in" Tony said hanging up. Bonnie threw her phone at her bed. Brendan caught it, he was sitting up in the bed looking worried.

"What's happened?" He asked. Bonnie was in the process of putting a shirt over her head that said 'I'm pretty sure he said McSteamy'.

"I don't know, we have to go to the hospital" She said throwing Brendan a pair of his pants and a shirt from what is entitled 'his draw'. "You get changed, I'll go wake Andy"

Brendan nodded and Bonnie ran downstairs and pushed Andy off the couch.

"What happened?" He asked sticking his head up from the front of the couch.

"I don't know we gotta go to the hospital"

Within 5 minutes the three were getting into Brendan's car and quickly getting to the hospital.

* * *

Bonnie and Andy ran into Ziva's room, Brendan had gone to see Jenny and Gibbs, to find a doctor writing on a chart standing next to Ziva and Tony.

"What happened?" Bonnie and Andy both practically yelled, startling the young doctor.

"Who are they?" The doctor, a tall brunette called Dr. Hayes, asked.

"My daughter and one of my sons" Ziva said.

"Are they twins?" Dr. Hayes asked.

"No, we're triplets, our brother's away" Bonnie said, then turning back to Ziva and Tony. "What happened?"

"Pete, Leonardo and Dexter need surgery" Tony said. Andy and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Why? What for?" Andy asked. After Tony and Ziva had explained it to them, with some help from Dr. Hayes, Andy and Bonnie were worried. Bonnie stood quickly.

"I have to call Cole, he knows this stuff" She said quickly walking out of the room. Dr. Hayes looked at them. Andy spoke.

"Our brother wants to be a surgeon"

Dr. Riley nodded. Andy looked at Tony and Ziva. Tony's head was resting against Ziva's and he was whispering things to her. Andy smiled slightly.

* * *

Bonnie had gotten off the phone with Cole, who didn't say much except that what Bonnie was told was right. She knocked on Jenny's hospital room door. She heard Gibbs tell her to come in. She walked in and Saw Riley in the baby basket. She went up to him.

"Hey baby" She said in a baby voice.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. She was leaning against Gibbs' shoulder; he was sitting on the bed behind her.

"Ahh, three of the babies need surgery" Bonnie said. After another round of having to explain everything, Gibbs asked:

"How are they?"

"They're coping" Bonnie said in a low voice. Brendan stood up and hugged her.

* * *

A month later Ziva was still in the hospital. She was going crazy. She was being poked and prodded by doctors at all hours of the day. Everyday everyone would visit her, but she still wanted to go home. Jenny and Gibbs had taken Riley home three and a half weeks before hand. Still no luck with Abby and McGee getting pregnant and Bonnie and Brendan were still together.

Everything was fine…until 15 minutes ago.

Doctors were running into her room, she was having contractions. Bonnie, Andy burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Tony yelled over the commotion.

"She's going into labour. We have to get her to the OR" Dr. Wyatt said. The doctors began to wheel Ziva away.

"Tony!" She yelled out. He ran to her side, pushing a doctor away in the process. "they're too small. They're sick" She cried. It worried Tony to see her like this.

"It'll be ok…you'll be ok…" He said.

They began to push her down the hall, Tony running alone side her.

"I love you Tony" She said drowsily. The doctors turned a corner and a nurse stopped Tony.

"Sorry, you can't go any further" She said, then walked away.

Tony stood alone in the middle of the hall.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**_Review, and the next chapter will be up sooner..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey All!!**_

_**It is short. But hopfully worth it :)**_

_**Oh by the way, Dr. Wyatt is Amy Madigan :)**_

_**Review**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and taking in the surroundings. She quickly sat up, just to be pushed back down by Tony.

"Tony…The babies…" She said worriedly, now fully awake.

"Pete, Leo and Nick are all out of surgery" He said quietly, she knew he was telling the whole story.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ziva asked, sitting up in the bed and wincing slightly at the pain of her stomach.

"About…10 hours 15 minutes" He said avoiding her eyes.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked. He finally looked at her. She noticed he had a tear running down his cheek. "What has happened?"

"They said that Pete, Leo and Nick might not survive the night" He said quietly and letting another tear roll down his cheek.

Before Ziva could say anything Dr. Wyatt walked into the room. She saw the looks on both their faces.

"You told her?" She asked. Tony nodded. "Would you like to come see them?" She asked. Ziva looked up and nodded.

* * *

"Hey Riley" Gibbs said smiling and picking up the four month old out of his crib. Jenny stood in the doorway watching with a smile on her face. Riley began crying.

"Hey. No need to cry" Gibbs said rocking Riley, he began to stop crying and Gibbs smiled "See?" Riley made a happy gurgling noise and Gibbs turned around to see Jenny. She walked towards them and rubbed Riley's brown hair.

"He's perfect" She whispered. Gibbs put an arm around her and hugged her close, Riley in his other arm, his head being cradled by Jenny.

Brendan walked past the room and saw them. He smiled and went to retrieve something from his room quietly. He quietly stood in the doorway again and put the camera up and zooming in on his family. He took the photo, with no flash, and went back into his room.

* * *

15 minutes and a lot of arguing about a wheelchair later, Tony wheeled Ziva into the NICU with Dr. Wyatt with them. 5 doctors were all in there, one with each baby. Dr. Samuels was there, as was Dr. Fitzgerald, Dr. O'Connor and Dr. Hayes, and a Doctor they didn't know.

Dr. Hayes stepped up to them "Dexter was having trouble breathing, so we put him on something that will help him breath" She said. Tony and Ziva nodded. Tony looked down at Ziva and kissed the top of her head as he wheeled her over to one of the incubators.

"This one is Isobel Hilary DiNozzo" The unknown Doctor said. They had decided on giving her the middle name of Hilary in memory of the triplet's friend. Ziva looked at the woman's Id badge, Dr. D'Arcy.

"They're all so small" Tony said looking at all the babies.

"They're five weeks premature" Dr. Wyatt said. Ziva was staring at the small girl in front of her. All of a sudden the noise of fast beeping filled the room and Doctors started running to one of the babies incubators.

"Get them out of here" Dr. Wyatt said to a nurse, who ushered a paniced looking Tony and Ziva out of the room. The last thing they heard was a long:

BEEEEEEP.

* * *

**_I stand by what I have said in previous chapters. There will be:_**

**_Another Undercover Mission (Not What You May Think...)_**

**_Someone gets shot._**

**_Babies :)_**

**_Someone dies..._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hey all!_**

**_Well, I left a good cliffy for you didn't I?_**

**_Anyway. Here is the new chapter._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva and Tony were waiting worriedly in her Hospital room, since being rushed out of the room Andy and Bonnie had come in with them. They sat in silence.

Dr. Wyatt walked in with a grave expression on her face. Ziva let her tears flow, she knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could"

Tony now also had a tear running down his cheek "W-who?" He asked chocking on his words.

"Pete" She said. Ziva bit her lip so she wouldn't cry more. It's didn't help.

"He wasn't getting enough blood from his heart. He passed away ten minutes ago" She said sadly and left the room.

Tony went to put his hand over Ziva's but she pulled away.

"I want to be alone" She said in a low voice. Tony didn't want to argue with her. The doctors said that her hormones would be going crazy. But he wanted to stay.

"But Ziv-"

"GO!" She snapped making Andy and Bonnie jump at the other side of the room. The three of them left the room quietly leaving Ziva alone.

"I'm going to call Cole" Andy said quietly to Bonnie as they walked down the hallway "And tell him what happened"

"I'll call Brendan, Jenny and Gibbs will want to come here straight away" She said.

"I'll ring Abby" Tony said wiping a tear from his cheek. Bonnie was already on her phone.

"Brendan? You guys should come down here" She said.

"Why? Has something happened?" Brendan asked.

Bonnie took a shaky breath "Yeah, something's happened"

* * *

15 minutes later everyone was gathered in the hospital waiting room waiting for answers.

"What happened?!" Abby said running up to Tony as he, Bonnie and Andy walked over to them.

"Half an hour ago Pete died" Tony said. Everyone gasped and was silence for a few minutes.

"How is Ziva?" Nettie asked.

"I don't know…she hasn't let anyone see her since we were told…And she's snapping at me…" Tony said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I will go talk to her" Nettie said walking towards her room. She knocked on the door before going in. Ziva was laying on her side in the hospital bed with tears running down her cheeks. Nettie sat in the chair next to her.

"Tali… Deron…Ari…and now Pete…" Ziva was mumbling. Nettie put a hand over hers.

"You cannot control what has happened Ziva. Your family is waiting outside for you; you are not going through this alone" Nettie said in a soothing voice.

"I know…"

"You may have lost Pete, but you still have four other little babies and three teenagers…Do not snap at Tony, he is trying to help. He's lost Pete too"

At this point Ziva was almost sobbing. Nettie patted her hand.

"Would you like me to get Tony?" She asked. Ziva nodded and began to cry again. Nettie quietly got up and walked out of the room to where Tony was waiting outside the door. She nodded at him and he ran into Ziva's room.

* * *

"What happened?" Jenny asked out in the waiting room.

"Something about His body not getting enough blood" Bonnie said from where she was sitting next to Brendan, who had his arms around her.

"How are the others?" McGee asked.

"They're ok…"

* * *

Later that night everyone had fallen asleep in the waiting room except for Bonnie and Andy. They were worried. When they tried to call Cole he didn't pick up his phone, neither did Adina. They were sure it was nothing. But they had a bad feeling…

* * *

_**I hate writing sad stuff, so the next chapter will be a month later.**_

_**Is Cole ok? Who is that Deron Ziva was talking about?**_

_**Oh! And a question. I've been thinking of putting Judgement Day in here...what do you think?**_

_**Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey**_

_**Alright, the people have spoken (angrily). No Judgement Day.**_

**_Here is the new chapter, set 1 month after the last one._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Everything's so…pink and blue…it's disgusting" Bonnie said walking through the house with Andy.

"It's the babies fault" Andy said getting a coke out of the fridge "But you should be happy, you got a mini you to teach"

Bonnie laughed "Yeah" She then looked serious "Where's Cole?"

They had been trying to call Cole for the past month, but he never answered his phone. It was now starting to worry them.

"I'm going to call Saba" She finally said picking up the phone. She was about to dial when yelling could be heard.

"WE'RE HERE!" They heard Tony yell. Bonnie put the phone down and both she and Andy walked into the entrance where Tony was carrying two baby carriers. Ziva followed behind with two more carriers. Tony had had to go out and buy a seven-seater car three weeks ago; but Ziva had let him keep his mustang.

"Hey Iz" Bonnie said taking Isobel out of one of the carriers and holding her. "You know what, I'm gonna make sure you don't wear any icky pink." She said to her as the four of them walked into the lounge room. A bang was heard and two seconds later Abby ran in.

"There home!" She said happily picking up Leo as everyone else came into the house. Brendan walked over to Bonnie and kissed the top of her head. Riley the 5-month-old was resting happily in his arms. Bonnie handed Isobel to McGee who was standing with Abby and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone again and dialled. It rang once before it was answered.

"Shalom?"

"Shalom Saba" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, what is wrong? Are you alright?" Uri David, Ziva's father asked.

"I'm fine. I was calling to ask you if you've seen Cole in the past month?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Collin is right here"

"Seriously? Can I talk to him?" Bonnie asked.

"Hello?" Came Cole's voice. It still sounded so sad.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" She yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, someone's angry"

"Dammit Cole! Where were you?! We've been trying to call you for the last month!"

"I was helping Saba with something"

"Ok, I don't care! You could answered you damn phone!" She yelled. Andy walked into the room to see what was going on and stopped in the doorway when Bonnie nodded, indicating it was Cole on the other end.

"Did something happen?" Cole asked worried.

"Pete died" She yelled. There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"How?"

"His heart wasn't pumping enough blood" She said.

"Oh" Was all Cole said. They were both silent for a minute before Bonnie asked:

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know" He said. "I have to go"

"Alright…give my love to Saba and Grandma"

"I will…bye"

"Bye" Bonnie said as she hung up the phone she looked over at Andy and said "I swear, when he comes back I'm going to kill him"

"I know" Andy said.

* * *

"They're so cute!" Abby said still holding Leo "They look like you Ziva"

"Hey! What about me?!" Tony said. Abby looked down at Leo, then back at him.

"Eh…"

Ziva laughed at Tony, who had a pout on his face. Ziva was rocking Dexter in her arms and he was slowly starting to drift off.

"Nick looks a bit like you Tony" Jenny said holding Nick. Tony grinned and poked him tongue out at Abby, who did the same thing back. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You're all so mature" Brendan said sarcastically. They could hear Bonnie yelling at someone, so Andy got up and walked out of the room.

"I think you have been spending too much time with Bonnie" Ziva said to Brendan, he smirked.

"Ok, I think they need to go to sleep now" Ziva said looking down at Dexter who was asleep in her arms. All of a sudden Abby quickly handed Leo to Tony.

"He pooped. I don't do baby poop" She said.

"What are you going to do when you have a baby?" Tony said.

Abby grinned "That's what I have Timmy for"

* * *

An hour later everyone was sitting in the lounge room. The babies had fallen asleep and were in their cribs upstairs and Riley was asleep in his carrier. Brendan and Bonnie were sitting together on the floor, Abby and McGee were sitting together on one side of the couch, Gibbs and Jenny on the other side, Tony and Ziva were on the recliner and Andy was leaning against the wall. Jenny's phone began to ring loudly. She got up and walked into the next room. A few minutes later she walked back into the room:

"Tony, you'll be going undercover…"

* * *

_**And there's the under cover mission! But what's the twist?**_

_**I do not think I have asked this before, can anyone guess where I got Cole, Andy and Brendan's names from? **_

**_On a different note (Heh) Check out my fic 'When Bad Warlocks Return', (Tony's past comes back to haunt him)_**

_**Review. **_

_**xoxElle**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey all!**_

_**Congrats to the people who guessed the question in the last chapter. The answer for those who do not know is the names are from Charmed. Andy was chosen because of **__**Andy Trudeau (Played by T.W King), Cole was chosen because of Cole Turner (Julian McMahon) and Brendan was chosen for the wonderful reason of **__**Michael Weatherly**__**'s character on Charmed Brendan Rowe in the episode 'When Bad Warlocks Turn Good'. Best.Episode.Ever.**_

**_Oh, and I may not update for a few days. I just got a nentendo Wii with Guitar Hero and I'm playing it alot :D _**

**_So, enjoy this chapter._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tony was now standing in front of Jenny in her office; she stood in front of him with a file in her hand.

"You will be staying at the Hotel Dempsey-"

"Bonnie's going to have a field day with that" Tony said. Jenny smirked.

"Anyway, we have had a tip off that this man-" Jenny showed him a picture of a young man with glasses and a cheap tie "-Is being targeted. To get kidnapped"

Tony took the picture and laughed "McGee. The early years" He grinned. Jenny rolled her eyes "So what's so special about this guy?" He asked.

"He is working on a high security project. If the wrong people get there hands on it…we're screwed." She said. Tony had to laugh. "He and his partner will be attending a seminar about high tech equitment"

"So what do I have to do?" Tony asked.

"You will find who is trying to trying to kidnap this man. Find anyone who looks suspicious"

Tony nodded.

"There is one more thing though…" She trailed off

"And what's that?"

"You will be going undercover as a couple with-"

Tony cut her off "Ziva can't go, the kids have just come home!"

"I know Tony"

He cocked his head to the side and looked confused. "Who then"

The office door opened and McGee walked in.

"You wanted to see me Jenny?"

Tony's jaw dropped.

"I have to go undercover with him? As my boyfriend?!" He said shocked. McGee's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"McGee, you will be joining Tony in this undercover mission" Jenny said. Tony's mouth was still hanging open and McGee's eyes were still wide. "I trust Tony will brief you" She said "You will be leaving tomorrow morning" She said. The two Special Agents nodded, still shocked and walked out of the room. They slowly walked down the stairs to the bullpen where everyone from the house was now sitting.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Ziva asked standing up. the four baby carriers were sitting on the floor, three of the babies were asleep.

"I…have to be…McGee's…Boyfriend" He said the last part in a whisper. Bonnie heard him and tried to stop a laugh. But failed miserably. She started to laugh hysterically while everyone looked at her oddly.

"You…and…McGee?...As a couple?" At this point everyone had started laughing. Abby walked over to Ziva and whispered to her.

"Hmm, I can see it now"

Ziva grinned "Oh yes…so can I"

"Hey! Don't go picturing that!" McGee said. Abby walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning" He said. Abby let go of him and grabbed his hand and pulling him into the elevator.

"Bye guys!" Abby yelled as the elevator doors closed.

"So you two will have to like…be couplely?" Bonnie said suppressing a laugh. Tony scrunched up his face and nodded. Bonnie smirked "You gonna kiss him?"

* * *

Later that night Tony and Ziva lay together in their bed holding each other close. Tony played with Ziva's hair with his left hand, and held her left hand in his right and was looking at the engagement ring.

"When the mission is over. I'm going to marry you straight away" He said kissing the top of her head.

Ziva smiled and kissed his chest. "Alright"

Just as she said that one of the babies started to cry over the baby monitor. Ziva got out of the bed and put Tony's shirt on and walked out of the bedroom into the baby's room. She bent down and picked up Nickolas and rocked him slightly.

"Shh…"

Tony stood in the doorway dressed only in his boxers and watched as Ziva rocked Nick back to sleep. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Ziva looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Nick, not liking the lack of attention towards him, began to cry again, which made the other babies wake up.

Bonnie came into the room, her hair frizzy on one side from where her head was while sleeping, Singlet-top and shorts, with a pissed off look on her face.

"All four of them…it's two am…"

"Get use to it Bonnie, it's going to happen every night" Tony smiled.

"In that case I'm moving in with Brendan" She grumbled. They both laughed. She went over to the end crib and picked Isobel up. "You know what. If I'm helpin' Andy's helpin'" She said walking out of the room handing Isobel into Tony's free arm, in the other arm he was holding Dexter. She went into her room grabbing something off her bed side table and walked across the hall into Andy's room. She stood next to his bed

-BANG-

Andy shot up in bed looking around the room. Bonnie smirked holding the remains of a balloon.

"Help with the babies" She said walking out of the room with a grin on her face. Her and Andy walked into the nursery to find three of the babies in their cribs and Tony sitting on the large arm chair in the corner with Ziva sitting on top of him, both asleep, with a happy gurgling Leo in her arms. Bonnie walked over taking Leo out of Ziva's arms and putting him back into his crib. As Andy and Bonnie walked out of the room the last thing they heard was a loud snore…

* * *

_**Who missed the Balloon joke?!**_

_**Just thought I'd bring it back! Hasn't been in here since like, Chapter 10!**_

_**Review :D**_

_**xoxElle**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey All!**_

_**Can you believe it?! 40 Chapters!! (((Is Proud))) **_

_**Sorry for the wait for an update. But here's the chapter! With a twist!**_

_**Congrats to meira.xx for being the first one to figure out that i named Bonnie after the character in Grey's Anatomy who was in the episodes 'Into You Like A Train' and 'Some Kind Of Miracle' (My Favorite Episode ever. Hence why i have written an NCIS Fic based on it :P)**_

**_Also, 'Band-Aid Covers The Bullet Hole', 'When Bad Warlocks Return', 'Speak and Destroy' and 'Didn't We Almost Have It All' are going to be updated very slowly, i'm sorry, but i am having fun writing this fic, and the sequal, plus a little surprise at the end of this chapter, so, yeah._**

**_Anyway...Please Review :P_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered at NCIS waiting for the limo to come and pick Tony and McGee up. Tony was saying goodbye to Ziva near the most wanted wall and McGee was down in Abby's lab with her. Andy and Bonnie were sitting with the babies and Brendan was playing with 4-month-old Riley. The Elevator doors opened and McGee and Abby walked out, while Tony and Ziva walked back into the Bullpen.

"Alright, the room is set up with cameras and microphones. We checked the room over and found no bugs that weren't ours." Jenny informed them. "Now, your name Tony will be Marco DiNardo" Tony rolled his eyes "And McGee, your name will be Aaron Jones" McGee nodded. Both McGee and Tony were wearing suits, Tony kept complaining his was itchy. Jenny's phone rang. She spoke for a few moments then turned back to everyone.

"Your limo is here"

McGee and Tony nodded and turned to Abby and Ziva.

"Be careful" Ziva whispered into Tony's ear as he wrapped his arms around her. He nodded and said goodbye to the babies and Bonnie and Andy.

Abby had tears running down her face. McGee smiled and wiped them away with his hand.

"I'll be fine. I promise" He whispered. She smiled slightly.

"You better. Or otherwise I'll hurt you" She said seriously. He laughed and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Tony and McGee had left Abby retreated down to her lab while Ziva and Andy took the babies back home. Brendan and Bonnie were sitting in the Bullpen at Tony and Ziva's desks. Gibbs was sitting at his holding Riley. Jenny walked out of MTAC and leaned on the rail and looked down at them. Gibbs looked up and smiled at her.

"Tony and McGee have just arrived at the Hotel. We will be talking to them later tonight" She said to him. He nodded and then looked back down at Riley, who had now fallen asleep. Gibbs stood up and walked up the stairs and hand Riley over to Jenny. She disappeared with him into her office.

"I so have to go to that Hotel someday" Bonnie said from her position of feet up on Ziva's desk and leaning back in the chair. Brendan chuckled.

"And why's that?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, it's the _Dempsey_ Hotel!" She said picking up a pen and throwing it at him as Gibbs walked back into the Bullpen. He stopped and looked at them both.

Bonnie smirked at him "Are you having a strange sense of déjà vu?"

* * *

Tony and McGee were sitting on the couch of the Hotel suite (Tony and McGee were both extremely happy that there were two bedrooms) when Tony stood up.

"I'm going to have a look around this place. You coming?"

McGee shrugged "Why not"

As they walked around the hotel they saw the large ballroom that the seminar was being held in, a bar, a restaurant and a large swimming pool. They both sat down on two armchairs in the bar.

"This is going to be a long week isn't it?" Tony said rubbing his face with his hand. McGee looked behind Tony and noticed a man behind him.

"Marco, isn't that Victor Keeting?"

Tony subtly looked behind him. He saw the man they were making sure was not going to be kidnapped. He turned back to look at McGee.

"Yes it is"

They both watched as Victor and his partner walked into the elevator then looked back at each other.

"I say we go back into the room and hang out there until later" McGee said. Tony nodded and both stood and began walking towards the elevators. Out of the corner of Tony's eye he saw someone he was not expecting. He quickly turned back to McGee and whispered to him:

"This mission is so screwed"

McGee looked at him with a confused look on his face "Why?"

"Hollis Mann is here…"

* * *

Later that night Tony and McGee stood in front of a laptop that had a webcam that streamed into MTAC. All afternoon they tried to figure out how to tell Gibbs and Jenny that Hollis was at the Hotel, they came up with two. 1) They tell them straight up and let them figure it out. Or 2) They don't tell them and the screw up the mission. They chose option 1 for their safety.

"Tony, McGee, how are things at the Hotel?" Jenny asked standing in front of the large screen in MTAC. Gibbs had gone home with Riley and Brendan had driven Bonnie home earlier that afternoon. Tony and McGee looked at each other.

"Well, you see Jenny, we've had a bit of a problem" Tony said.

"And what is that problem?" Jenny asked.

"Hollis Mann is here…" McGee said slowly. Jenny's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh. That is a problem. It could jeopardize the mission" She said. McGee and Tony nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" McGee asked.

"Try and stay away from her. Make sure she doesn't see you. If you can. I will speak with her tomorrow" She said. "And I will speak to both of you tomorrow. Sleep well tonight. The seminar starts tomorrow" She said. They both said goodbye to her and the feed was cut off. Jenny sighed taking off her headset and walked out of MTAC.

* * *

Later that night Jenny walked into hers and Gibbs' bedroom, got into pyjamas and sliped under the covers, sitting up. Gibbs rolled over and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and kissed her arm. She sighed.

"What?" Gibbs asked. Jenny looked down at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"There has been a…complication with the mission" She said. Gibbs sat up.

"What?"

"It appears that Hollis Mann is staying at the same Hotel" She said.

"What?!"

"Is that all your going to say?" She asked.

"No" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I will be speaking to her tomorrow morning"

_That will go down well_, Gibbs thought.

"Relax" He said "Lay down. Sleep" He said pulling her down so she was laying alongside him. She smiled and kissed him. A cry came through the baby monitor and Jenny made a move to get out of the bed.

"I got him!" Brendan yelled tiredly from down the hall. Jenny smiled and laid back down with Gibbs. She curled herself in his arms so her head was on his chest.

"I love you Jethro" She said sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too"

* * *

**_See! See! I told you she'd be back!_**

**_As an Apology to you all. How would you fell about a prequal to this fic?! :D (I've been planing a sequal since chapter 3 :P) Also, how would you all feel about a three chapter Tiva Wedding? (For Joey, who is excited about this :D) That is, if something doesn't happen during this undercover mission.._**

**_Review :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hey_**

**_I'm sick, which sucks, but a good thing because (a) No classes (b) More Fanfic!_**

**_Tiny cliffy at the end..._**

**_Oh! And i updated Speak and Destroy!_**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Later that night Tony and McGee were sitting on the armchair and couch in the Hotel room.

"So how are things with you and Abby?" Tony suddenly asked. McGee looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "What?" Tony said.

"You never ask me things like that" McGee said. Tony shrugged.

"Yeah well…you're like a little brother to me…" Tony trailed off. McGee was a little bit scared.

"We're good. We're trying to have a baby…"

Tony laughed "I can see the baby now…gonna be a little nerd"

McGee smiled and rolled his eyes. "How was the first night home with the babies?" McGee asked.

"It was great" Tony grinned "Ziva says that Dexter looks the most like me"

"Poor kid" McGee said shaking his head sadly. Tony picked up the remote and through it at McGee's head. But it luckily missed. McGee laughed.

"I was kidding!"

"Isobel is the most…beautiful baby" Tony said smiling. McGee also smiled and nodded, Isobel was the most cutest baby he's ever seen. "She looks so much like Ziva…Leo and Nick were great as well. They woke up at like, two this morning…Ziva and I woke up on the armchair in the room and the babies were gone. I swear I almost had a heart attack. Bonnie and Andy had them downstairs for breakfast" Tony laughed. So did McGee. "You know what Probie. You'll be a great Dad one of these days"

"You think so?"

Tony laughed and hit McGee on the back of the head.

* * *

Hollis Mann walked into Jenny's office early the next morning after getting a call at 4am telling her so.

"Director" Hollis said as she stood in front of the desk.

"We are currently running an undercover mission at the Hotel you are staying at. McGee and DiNozzo are both there. You must pretend you don't know them so the mission isn't jeopardized" Jenny said. Hollis nodded.

"I'm guessing it's need to know?"

"Yes" Jenny said. The door to her office burst open. Hollis turned around expecting Gibbs to be there, but only saw a teenager standing there.

"Oh, sorry Mum, I'll come back later" Brendan said turning around and shutting the door as he walked out. Hollis turned to Jenny.

"Did he just call you Mum?"

Jenny smiled "Yes, that's my son Brendan"

Hollis was confused, the last time she was here Jenny didn't have a teenage son. "Who's his father?"

"Jethro" Jenny smirked, when Gibbs had been dating Hollis she was jealous, so telling her this was making up for those months. Gibbs was worried this was going to happen, but he wasn't there.

"Really?"

There was a knock on the door and someone yelled in "He needs to be fed!"

Jenny smiled and yelled "Come In"

Brendan walked in carrying a baby in his arms and handed it to Jenny. He then turned towards Hollis and said "Hey, I'm Brendan Gibbs…I think I might have seen you before…Oh yeah, at my High School when those bastards were stabbed" He said with a smile on his face. Hollis blinked.

"Yes, I'm Hollis Mann"

"That's my brother Riley" Brendan said pointing to the baby in Jenny's arms, who was now getting bottle fed "I have to go. Bye" Brendan smiled walking out of the room and closing the door again. On the other side Bonnie was there trying not to laugh and high fived him.

"How old is he?" Hollis asked.

Jenny smiled "Six months, almost seven"

Hollis smiled sadly "How old is Brendan?"

"16. The answer to your next question is he's adopted"

Hollis nodded "Well, I should get back to the Hotel. I'll try my best to stay clear of DiNozzo and McGee" She said standing and walking out. When she walked down the stairs and past the Bullpen she noticed Gibbs at his desk talking to Brendan and another teenage boy, Then she noticed Ziva talking to…_Bonnie? Yes that's her name_…she thought. Then noticed four baby carriers on the floor next to her desk with sleeping babies in them. Things had certainly changed.

* * *

Tony had no idea what he was doing.

He and McGee were walking around the Ballroom which had things everywhere. He understood nothing. McGee on the other hand looked like he was having a great time. They had already heard to guys speak about technology…he thinks, he managed to fall asleep during one of them. The people started to file out of them room, including Victor.

"Aaron" Tony said to McGee as he watched Victor walk out of the room. "I think we should leave"

McGee looked at him "Fine"

As they walked out into the Main lobby they didn't notice the Black van pull up outside the Hotel.

* * *

At the exact same time someone looked down at a pregnancy test.

_Positive_

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hey all,_**

**_Minor cliffy at the end..._**

**_I have now hit over 50, 000 words!!_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**__**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Recoil and Judgment Day would NEVER have happened, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Michelle would come back after her missing in season 5, Vance would be dead, Andy, Cole, Bonnie and Brendan would be in NCIS because I love them, Vance wouldn't have split up the team and...This fic would be season six of NCIS. XD_**

None of these wonderful things have happened, so I obviously don't own.

**_Review. _**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Ima! Nick puked on my shirt!" Bonnie yelled through the kitchen and into the lounge room where Ziva and Andy were with the rest of the babies. She walked in and handed Nick to Ziva and looking at her own shoulder where the puke was.

"This is my favourite shirt" She grumbled. Her shirt was bright red and said 'Stop' very big on it and underneath said 'Killing Jeffery Dean Morgan'.

Andy laughed at her and she hit him on the arm as she walked past and walked up to her room. When she got changed (into a shirt that said 'Stupid Brain Man') she was about to leave her room when her mobile rang

'_I love my boss, I love my boss, I love my boss, I love my boss…'  
_

Bonnie picked up the phone "Hey Gibbs, what's up?"

"Bonnie, all of you have to get to Bethesda. Now…"

* * *

_One hour earlier_

Tony and McGee were walking towards the elevator, a few meters behind Sam when three guys wearing black pushed past them and grabbed Sam. McGee and Tony reached for their guns which were hidden at the smalls of their backs and pointed at the three men and both yelled.

"NCIS! Hands over your heads!"

Two of the three men pulled out guns and pointed them at Tony and McGee. One of the men shot straight at Tony but the bullet only managed to scrap past his arm. Tony hissed in pain but didn't lower his gun. McGee shot the man who had fired and yelled to Tony, who was now a few meters away from him:

"Get Sam"

Tony nodded, his gun still pointed at the two other men and quickly grabbed a shocked Sam and pushed him into the elevator and looked back at the two men.

"Drop your weapons!" Tony said.

One of the two men slowly bent down to place his gun on the ground. As he was about to put it on the ground he leaped forward towards McGee. Tony was about to shoot him when the other man jumped at him and knocked him to the ground and pinned him there. The man who lunged at McGee smashed him over the head with the end of his gun. McGee lost consciousness and the man shot him in the stomach.

"PROBIE!" Tony screamed out pushing the man off him. He grabbed his gun and shot both men and quickly rushed over to McGee.

"McGee…Probie…Tim…Come on wake up" Tony said as he put pressure on the wound. McGee's eyes were still closed and blood was coming for a wound in his head.

People were slowly coming into the Lobby and Tony could hear sirens in the distance.

"Someone call for an ambulance!" Tony shouted as the blood started seeping through his fingers. "Come on McGee" Tony whispered "I will kill you if you die"

* * *

Bonnie, Ziva and Andy all rushed into the hospital waiting room. Nettie and Ducky had arrived with Riley less than two minutes after Gibbs' phone call to take care of the babies while the others went to the hospital. Bonnie ran straight over to Brendan while Ziva ran to Gibbs and Andy went to Abby to help Jenny calm her.

"Gibbs, what happened? Is Tony alright?" She asked in a panicked voice. Gibbs gripped her shoulders.

"Tony's fine. McGee was shot" He said. Ziva looked over at Abby who seemed to have completely tuned out from the world.

"Is he ok?" She asked quietly. Gibbs shook his head. Ziva took a deep breath.

"Where's Tony?"

"I'm here" Tony said from behind her. She turned around and saw that he was in scrubs and his arm was in a sling. "Just a scratch" He said as she walked over to him and almost crushed him with a hug.

Jenny and Andy were sitting on either side of Abby.

"Abby?" Jenny said. Abby just stared straight ahead shaking slightly.

"Is she alright?" Andy said "I don't think she's blinking"

* * *

Three agonizing hours later a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family for Timothy McGee?"

Everyone stood up and walked over to him. That is except Abby, who stayed in her seat and didn't even acknowledge the doctor's presence.

"I have good news and Bad news. The good news is that Timothy made it through the surgery, we got the bullet out and it missed his vital organs. The bad news is that he is in a coma because of the injury to his head." He said. The group all stared at him shocked.

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"One at a time, and only for a few minutes" The doctor said, then turned and walked away.

Andy walked towards Abby and crouched in front of her.

"Hey Abbs, did you hear the doctor?" He asked her quietly. She nodded slightly. "So you heard he's in a coma?" She nodded again. "Do you want to go see him?"

"Ok" She said quietly. Andy smiled and stood up and helped her stand from her seat.

"His room's down there" He said quietly. Like if he had talked loudly she might have snapped. Everyone watched as Abby slowly walked down the hallway, still shaking slightly.

When she reached his room she stood in the doorway. He looked so pale…he had a bandage wrapped around his head. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand in hers.

"Timmy…Please wake up" She begged kissing his fingers. Nothing happened. Tears were running more quickly down her face. "Please, please, please…"

* * *

Bonnie paced around outside the hospital with her phone to her ear. She closed it and let out an angry frustrated noise and through her phone against the wall.

"Whoa, no need to take it out on the phone" Brendan said walking up behind her. She ignored him and went and picked up her phone. The screen was broken. She through it back at the wall. Brendan went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything" She said into his chest. "I just want to talk to Cole" She mumbled.

"I'm guessing he didn't answer his phone?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He knows all this stuff…I wanted to ask what McGee's chances were…I don't know where he is…or if he's ok" She said, a tear falling from her eye. She wiped it away quickly. She hated crying.

"He'll be fine. He's probably just busy" He said.

"I hope your right" She mumbled.

* * *

In a country far away, two people ran out of a building just as it exploded. Sending the two people flying and smashing into the ground.

Then there was silence

* * *

Abby was clutching McGee's hand in a death grip. She was sobbing.

"Tim, please wake up…you have to wake up…I can't raise our baby alone…"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

* * *

**_Oh, did I say Minor ciffhanger? I ment Major..._**

**_And look! You were all right! Abby is the pregnant one!_**

**_review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hey all,_**

**_You hate my cliffys :P_**

**_Here's the new chapter :)_**

**_Please Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Abby was pushed out of the room as the doctors and nurses rushed into the room. She was shaking again, Gibbs and the others all rushed to her.

"Abby. What's happening?" Gibbs asked. Abby just stared at McGee's room and didn't answer.

"Abby?" Andy said stepping up to her and placing his hand on her arm. She swayed slightly and collapsed. Andy managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Abby slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying down, the next thing she noticed that she was in a hospital room.

"Abby?" Gibbs said when he noticed her eyes open. Abby then remembered what had happened.

"MCGEE!" She screamed trying to get out of the bed. Gibbs and Andy grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed. She started crying "Is Tim ok? Please tell me he's ok…he has to be ok!" She sobbed.

"Abby, McGee's fine now. They got him back" Andy said. Abby breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around the hospital room she was in, noting that only Gibbs and Andy were in there with her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted" Gibbs said. "I'll go tell the others you're awake" He said kissing her on the top of the head and walking out. Abby then quickly looked at Andy with worry etched on her face.

"What did the doctor say?"

Andy knew what she was talking about. "I was the only one in here when the Doc was in here. Your baby is fine" He smiled "Congratulations"

Abby smiled and let out the breath she was holding. Then frowned "I don't want to raise this baby on my own" She said, fresh tears running down her face. Andy held her hand.

"You won't be alone. McGee will wake up. He wouldn't leave you behind."

Abby smiled "Yeah…I want to go see him" She said trying to get up again.

"I'm not sure your supposed to get out of bed yet" Andy said.

"I _have_ to go see him" She said angrily. Andy sighed.

"I'll go get you a wheelchair"

Less then twenty seconds later Andy walked back in with a wheelchair.

"The nurses were pretty pissed I took this, but oh well" He laughed as Abby got in the chair a bit shakily.

"You know what Andy? Your very kind" Abby said as he wheeled her out of the room.

He chuckled "Yeah, don't tell anyone"

He wheeled her down the hall to where McGee's room was. When Andy wheeled her in she began to cry again. He wheeled her right up next to the bed and she grabbed McGee's hand.

"I'll leave you alone with him. I better go tell the others I brought you here" He said stepping out of the room.

"Andy?" Abby called out. He stuck his head back in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

He smiled "Anytime"

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Jenny had just entered Abby's empty hospital room when Andy came in behind them all.

"Where's Abby?" Tony asked.

"She's in with McGee" Andy answered. "Where's Bonnie and Brendan?"

"I saw Bonnie go outside and Brendan not long after. That was about half an hour ago" Jenny said.

"What did the Doctors say about McGee?" Andy asked. When McGee's doctor talked to them, he was in with Abby.

Tony took in a deep breath "He said that if he doesn't wake up by this time tomorrow, he may never wake up"

* * *

Bonnie and Brendan were sitting on a bench outside the hospital. Brendan with his arms around Bonnie while she had her head rested on his chest. They heard a noise coming from in front of the wall:

'_I used to rule the world…_'

"Is that your phone?" Brendan asked. Bonnie lifted her head off his chest and looked to where her phone was ringing on the pavement. She quickly jumped up and went over to it and answered:

"Shalom Saba" She said quickly.

"Shalom Bonnie. I tried calling your mother. She didn't answer"

"No, she's in the hospital. Her phone's off"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Uh, our friend McGee is not doing to good. Why have you called?" She asked wanting him to get to the point.

"Cole is in the hospital"

"WHAT?!" Bonnie screamed. Which made Brendan jump up and run over to her.

"What the hell Saba? What happened?"

"There was an explosion-"

"AN EXPLOSION?!" She yelled again making Brendan's eyes widened.

"Bonnie please. He is fine, he has had surgery"

"SURGERY?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie it is not necessary for you to be yelling" Uri said calmly.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T" She yelled again. "You tell me my brother was in an explosion and what? You expect me to act fine with it? WHAT THE HELL SABA?!"

"Bonnie, he is fine now."

"When did it happen?"

"Earlier today"

"And you wait until now to tell us?!" She yelled.

"Well I have been busy"

"Oh my god…" She trailed off. "You know what? I'm going to go tell Ima now that you neglected to tell us about Cole for almost a whole day. We'll see how she reacts"

"Bonni-" Uri was cut off by Bonnie snapping her phone shut and smashing it against the wall again. She went to punch that wall when Brendan stepped in front of her, the punch hitting him in the stomach.

"Hey, stop" He said grabbing both her arms "What happened?"

"I told you" She said angrily trying to break free from his grip "I told you something was wrong!"

She was still trying to break free from his grip, he let go of her arms and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Cole was in an explosion…he's had surgery…but I don't know what kind or how bad he is" She said into his shirt "This sucks"

* * *

"Ima!" Bonnie called out as she ran down the hallway, into the waiting room and into her mother's arms. Jenny and Gibbs both looked up. Tony had gone home to check on the babies, Ducky and Nettie.

"Bon, What happened?"

"Cole…he's in the hospital…there was an explosion"

Ziva's face went pale "How do you know?"

"Saba just called. He said it happened this morning, but he was probably to busy doing work and didn't say until now"

Ziva's face went from pale to anger. She calmly walked past Bonnie and the others and walked down the hall that led to outside. Bonnie turned to the others.

"Yeah, now I'm scared" She said. Jenny and Gibbs looked at her oddly and Andy nodded with her.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because the last time she was calm like this was when I was 11 and Saba was looking after us, Andy went to the Hospital because he had appendicitis. Ima didn't find out until two days later. She almost shot Saba…"

* * *

"Aba!" Ziva yelled angrily when her father answered.

"Ziva I-" He was cut off

"Why was Collin anywhere near an explosion?!" Ziva yelled.

Uri sighed "I sent him on a mission"

"ABA! You promised you would never send any of the children on missions from Mossad unless they requested it!" She said angrily.

"I needed someone like Collin for this mission, I asked, he accepted"

Ziva took a few deep breaths, which was the only thing keeping her from shooting something "Whenever they are with you, you are supposed to keep them safe. Not send them out on suicide missions!" She said getting louder at every word. "It was a suicide mission, wasn't it" She said more as a statement then a question. When he didn't answer she fumed.

"Do you even know why Collin is in Israel with Ima?" Ziva asked him.

"No" He said. She let out a laugh. Of course he didn't.

"His girlfriend. Hilary, do you remember her?"

"Yes. Lovely girl" He said.

"She was killed"

Ziva heard her father's breathing hitch when she said those words. Hopefully now he would regret sending Cole on any mission.

"He did not tell me that"

"It does not matter if he told you or not! You should not have sent him in the first place! Now tell me how my son is" She yelled.

"He is fine. He had surgery on his leg to remove a piece of shrapnel. He had a concussion and other then that he is fine" Uri said. "But the person he was with was not so lucky. He was killed"

"And that could have been Collin. Why have you not talked to Ima about him. She would have told you why he is there!"

Uri didn't say anything.

"Of course" Ziva sighed felling frustrated "Aba, swallow your pride and speak to her" She said. Uri and Adina hadn't spoken to each other since Tali's funeral, and then it was only a short talk. Before that they hadn't spoken since the triplets were 1.

"I want Collin home. And if he does not want to come home yet, then I do not want you to go any where near him" She snarled slamming her phone shut.

* * *

Tony returned to the hospital waiting room to find things hectic. Ziva was pacing around the room looking about ready to shoot someone, Andy was sitting on a chair in the corner staring straight ahead lost in thought, Bonnie was on the other side of her room hitting her head against the wall softly over and over again while Brendan was trying to stop her and Gibbs and Jenny were sitting there looking worried.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he walked over to Jenny and Gibbs.

"Cole is in hospital in Israel" Jenny said. Tony's eyes widened.

"He's fine, Ziva said" Gibbs added. Tony walked over to Ziva and pulled her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok" He whispered. Before Ziva could reply they saw doctors running into McGee's room and Abby being quickly wheeled out by a nurse. Everyone quickly went down the hall. Gibbs got to her first.

"Abby what's-"

"I think he's waking up…"

* * *

_**Will McGee be alright if he wakes up?**_

_**Gah, one of my longer chapters. **_

_**Please Review**_

_**xoxElle**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Hey all._**

**_So here's the new chapter :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The doctors walked out of the room and Abby wheeled herself in and next to McGee.

"Hey" He smiled at her. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was alright.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I have a head ace and my stomach hurts. But other then that I feel fine" He said. Abby smiled.

"Everyone's been so worried about you. I've never seen Gibbs drink so much coffee…and Tony was upset that he couldn't help you when that guy jumped at you. And Ziva's been so worried. And Andy was and the others were worried"

McGee looked at her confused "Who's Andy?"

Abby felt like she stopped breathing and her hand tightened on his hand "What?"

He looked down at their entwined hands. "Why are you wearing an engagement and wedding ring?" He asked looking hurt.

"What?" She said on the verge of tears.

"When did you get married?" He asked.

"Almost a year ago"

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked not looking at her.

"You Tim. Don't you remember?" She asked a tear running down her face. He shook his head.

"Tim, what's the last thing you remember?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"The Hotel, was I shot there?"

"Yes" Abby said a bit relived, knowing he remembered the hotel. She stopped "Wait. What mission are you talking about?"

McGee looked at her as if she was stupid "Tony and Ziva's mission. As Sophie and Jean-Paul"

Abby took a shaky breath and more tears ran down her face.

"Abby. How long ago was that?" McGee asked worriedly.

"4 years" She said quietly.

McGee looked out the window "Oh"

"I'm going to go get a doctor" Abby said getting up. McGee just nodded as she left the room, moments later coming back in with McGee's doctor.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"He can't remember anything that's happened in the last four years" Abby said as the doctor checked McGee's vitals.

"Hopefully it will only be temporary" The doctor said. "I'll bring the neurologist in to check you over" He said walking out of the room. Abby sat back down next to McGee.

"We're married?" He said with a small smile on his face. Abby's hand held his again while the other unconsciously went to her stomach.

"Yeah, last year. We went to Vegas and got married, everyone came with us. Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, Jenny, Bonnie, Andy-"

"Who are Bonnie and Andy?" He asked.

"Ziva's kids" Abby said. McGee's eyes widened.

"Ziva has kids?!"

Abby laughed slightly "Yeah. There's Bonnie, Cole and Andy, they're triplets. There 16 now. She kept them a secret. And then there's Leo, Dexter, Isobel and Nick. They're Quads and they're only a few months old"

"Ziva has 7 kids?" McGee asked with his mouth open. "Who's their father?"

"I don't know who the triplets father is. But the quads' father is Tony!"

McGee gaped. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Tony asked gesturing to everyone else behind him. Abby nodded and Everyone came in.

"Who are they?" McGee quietly asked Abby looking at Brendan and Bonnie.

"That's Brendan and Bonnie" She said. "Jenny and Gibbs' kid and Ziva's kid"

"Wait. He can't remember us?" Bonnie asked. Abby shook her head and everyone was silent for a long while before the doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Morgan, Timothy's Neurologist. I've been told he's experiencing a bit of amnesia?" The very good looking male doctor asked.

"Yeah, he can't remember anything for the past 4 years" Abby said still holding McGee's hand. Dr. Morgan checked him over and looked at them all.

"Like Dr. Spence said, hopefully it will only be temporary. I'd like to keep Timothy here for another week" Dr. Morgan said looking at them all. He saw Bonnie's shirt which said 'Stupid Brain Man' and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Heh, Sorry Doc. It's from-" She was cut off.

"Grey's Anatomy. Freedom, season 4 finale. Meredith quote, just before her and Derek kiss" Dr. Morgan smiled. Bonnie grinned.

"I think she found a new friend" Andy whispered to Brendan. He laughed.

"I'll come back and check on you in a few hours" Dr. Morgan said stepping out of the room.

"He is so my favourite doctor now" Bonnie said turning to smile up at Brendan.

"Wait…Gibbs and Jenny have a kid?" McGee asked.

"We have two actually McGee" Jenny said.

"But I'm adopted." Brendan said to him "And Riley is almost 7 months old"

"Oh" McGee said, he looked at Bonnie. "So you're one of Ziva's kids?" He asked slowly.

"Yep. I'm Bonnie, that's Andy and our brother Cole is in Israel at the moment" She said.

"Abby said you two have kids now?" He asked Tony and Ziva. Tony smiled slightly.

"Yep. Nick, Leo, Dex and Isobel"

"Why can't I remember any of this?" McGee said angrily. Everyone was silent. He sighed "Sorry"

"It's alright Tim. You'll remember everything soon" Abby said quietly to him.

"We'll wait out in the waiting room, tell us if anything happens, alright Abs?" Gibbs said. Abby nodded and everyone said goodbye to McGee.

"We should go check on the kids" Tony said to Ziva as they walked down the hall with everyone. She nodded and turned to Andy and Bonnie.

"Do you want to come with us now, or would you rather come home later?" She asked.

"I'll come home now" Andy said. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Me too"

As they walked out Bonnie looked at Andy.

"Do you think McGee'll get his memory back?"

Andy sighed "For Abby's sake, I hope so"

* * *

"…So we got married in Vegas?" McGee asked.

Abby smiled slightly. "Yep"

"Has anything else happened with us?" He asked sitting up a bit more in the bed.

Abby took a deep breath "For the past few months we've been trying to have a baby" She said slowly "But we haven't been having any luck"

"Oh" He said not really sure how to respond to that. He tried to remember getting married, it was frustrating him that nothing was coming up.

"If we were to have a baby…would you rather have a girl or a boy?" She asked. He smiled.

"I'd want a little girl that looks just like her mother" he said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I want to remember maying you…I want to remember asking you to marry me…I just want to remember…"

* * *

**_Poor McGee._**

**_On another note, I am half way through the next chapter of 'Speak and Destroy', I'm just a bit stuck on the Jibbs bit on it. Yeah._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Hey all_**

**_GO AUSTRALIA! Bring home some Gold!_**

**_The answer to _**Peacheh-Kate's _**Question, Nick's name I got from CSI, Dexter's name I got from...well...Dexter, Leo's name I got from Charmed (like I did with Brendan, Cole and Andy) and I got Isobel's name from Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**I watched the Grey's Anatomy episode 'Haunt You Everyday' today, Seeing Rocky Caroll (Vance) cut off his foot with a chainsaw makes me feel a whole lot better :)**_

Well, here's the new chapter.

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning. Bonnie was face down on her pillow, her hair going everywhere and snoring slightly. Her phone began to ring loudly next to her. She groaned and her hand blindly searched for it. When she finally got it in her hand she answered it without checking the caller ID and barley lifted her head.

"I hate you" She mumbled to whoever was on the other end.

"Aww, I love you too!" Came a familiar voice. Bonnie sat bolt upright.

"Oh my god! Cole! Are you ok?!" She said quickly.

"I'm fine. My leg is fine and Ima has officially freaked out Saba" He said.

"Well I kind of figured that. Now, onto something else. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON A SUICIDE MISSION?!"

"I just wanted to do it. Can we talk about something else?" He asked. "I heard McGee's in the hospital…Is he ok?"

"He's awake…but he can't remember us" Bonnie said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"What's the last thing her remembers?" Cole asked.

"Remember when Ima told us she had to go undercover about two months after we moved here?" Bonnie said.

"Oh…He'll probably get his memory back soon" Cole said. They stayed silent for a while.

"Cole…Where are you?" Bonnie finally asked.

"I am currently in my hospital bed with Grandma sitting outside the room, ten feet away from Saba"

"Wow, ten feet. That's the closest they've been in a while" Bonnie laughed.

"You should've heard them earlier. I didn't know Grandma could scream so loud at him" They both laughed slightly and went back to silence.

"I miss you" Bonnie said quietly.

"I miss you too. And Andy" He said.

"When will you be home?" Bonnie asked. She heard Cole sigh on the other end.

"I don't know…I should go. I can hear Grandma yelling again" Cole said. Bonnie smiled.

"Cya moron"

Cole grinned "Cya psycho"

Bonnie smiled and closed her phone, putting it back on her nightstand. She laid back down and sighed. Twenty minutes later she was still awake. She grumbled under her breath getting up and walking out of her room.

* * *

"Do you think McGee will remember soon?" Tony asked as he and Ziva cuddled up in their bed. She was running her fingers through his chest hair while he played with her hair.

"I hope so…" She said turning her head to look at him. He grinned at her and she chuckled, leaning up to kiss him.

"So…When do you want to get married?" Tony asked slowly. Ziva looked up at him again.

"Soon" She said leaning to kiss him again. A cry came through the baby monitor, then joined by three more cries. Tony and Ziva both got up and walked into the baby's room. Andy stumbled in after them.

"Where's Bonnie?" Tony asked. Andy shrugged.

"Found a note on her bed sayin' she's gone to Brendan's" He said picking Nick out of his crib.

Ziva nodded and held Leo with one arm and Dex with the other. Tony was next to her smiling down at Isobel who was now back asleep in his arms.

"It's too early" Andy groaned putting a sleeping Nick back into the crib "Pippy's coming back from Australia tomorrow and I'm going to go meet her at the airport at 7am" He said walking out of the room.

Ziva smiled and looked down at Leo and Dex, who were both asleep she put them in their cribs and turned to Tony, who put Isobel back down.

"I love you" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Brendan…Brendan!" A voice whispered. Brendan opened his eyes to see Bonnie standing next to his bed clutching her teddy.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked moving over in his bed.

"Window" She said as she climbed in next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Cole called me…He's fine and everything…I miss him" She said burying her face into his shirt. He put his arms around her. He felt his shirt getting wet.

"Please don't cry…It's alright" He whispered.

"How?! He almost died!" She said angrily sitting up. He sat up slightly and put his arms around her again and pulling her into him.

"And he didn't. He is fine, you talked to him, so you know that. He'll come home soon" Brendan said calmly. Bonnie nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you"

"I love you too. Are you ok now?"

She nodded "Yeah"

They were both silent for a while when Brendan asked:

"Did you walk here in your pyjamas, in the middle of the night and with your bear?" He asked. She nodded and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"_Abby, will you Marry me?" He said as he was down on one knee in the middle of their apartment, the whole room was covered in red and black roses, music was playing and there were candles everywhere. Abby gasped._

"_Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Abby said happily. A tear ran down her face as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her._

The scene changed

_The Team and some people he didn't recognize all stood around him and Abby as they got married by the Elvis impersonator in Vegas. When they kissed everyone cheered and whistled. Abby grinned and they kissed again._

Mermorys flashed through McGee's head, waking him from his sleep and he sat up quickly in the bed quickly. Abby woke up with a fright from where she was asleep in the chair next to him.

"Timmy! Are you alright?!" She asked quickly and wide-eyed.

He grinned leaning forward and kissing her with everything he could.

"Abs, I remember!"

* * *

**_Well would you look at that! He remembers. But will he remember everything?_**

**_This fic isn't finishing anytime time soon, and don't forget, there is going to be a sequal and prequal!_**

**_TBC..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Hey all!_**

**_Guess what?! Next chapter is the start of the three chapter Tiva wedding!!_**

**_Ok, onto other things. I'd like to thank Joey for helping me figuring out the quote for Bonnie's t-shirt in this chapter :D_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"What?!" Abby squealed happily standing up "Everything? You remember everything?" She asked.

"I remember proposing, I remember getting married, I remember everyone! I remember!" He said happily. She grinned at him. Then he said in a low voice "I remember you saying something to me when I was in the coma…"

Abby took a breath and sat down.

"You remember that?" She asked.

"You said something…I can't remember what it was, I just know you said something" He said screwing up his face trying to remember.

"I'll tell you later ok? I have to go get your doctor" She said quickly running out the room. McGee sat up as the doctor walked in.

"Abby here tells me you have your memory back" Dr. Morgan said smiling. He shone the light in McGee's eyes and asked:

"What's the last thing you remember before the accident?"

"At the Hotel Dempsey with Tony" He replied. Dr. Morgan nodded.

"Ok…Now name your friends Ziva and Tony's youngest children"

"Ah…Isobel…Dexter…Nickolas…and Leonardo" He said. Dr. Morgan smiled and nodded. A few questions later Dr. Morgan turned to Abby and smiled.

"He seems to have his memory back. But he may still be affected by the amnesia-"

"And he might not remember some things. Yeah, we've had to deal with Gibbs having Amnesia a few years ago" Abby said sadly. Dr. Morgan nodded and turned back to McGee.

"Seeing as you seem to be recovering well, you can be released tomorrow afternoon"

Abby and McGee smiled at each other as Dr. Morgan left the room. McGee moved over slightly in the bed and held the covers up. Abby quickly got in next to him and hugged him as hard as she could (careful not to hurt his stomach).

"I love you Timmy" She said burying her face in his shoulder "I knew you wouldn't leave me and the baby" She said without thinking. She felt McGee hold his breath and looked up at him.

"Did you just say baby?" He asked wide-eyed. Abby bit her lip and nodded. McGee broke out into a grin.

"I'm going to be a Daddy?!"

Abby grinned with him and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you so much" He said putting his forehead against hers.

* * *

Andy was pacing in front of the chairs at the airport with a coffee in his hand. Pippy had been gone for the three months of the summer break and he missed her like crazy.

'_Flight 619 from Melbourne Australia has now landed'_ The announcer said. Andy through the paper coffee cup into the bin and walked towards the gate. Less than twenty seconds later he was almost knocked over by a girl with a mass of black hair.

"I missed you" Andy said into her hair. Pippy looked at him and grinned.

"I missed you too"

As they kissed Pippy's parents walked up behind them and smiled.

"So, what's happened since I've been gone?" Pippy asked as they walked out of the airport a few minutes later, arms around each others waists.

"Well, Ima had her babies" He smiled. Pippy grinned.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"There's Isobel, Nickolas, Dexter and Leonardo" He said.

"Weren't they having Quints?"

Andy sighed "Yeah, Pete's heart gave out. He died the day after he was born"

Pippy's eyes widened "Oh my god…I'm so sorry" She said.

"Yeah…Anyway, Cole still hasn't come home. He was hurt over in Israel, He's still in the hospital but He's alright. Anyway, Tony and McGee had to go undercover…as a couple"

Pippy laughed "Bet they loved that"

"Heh, yeah. That was only five days ago…but McGee was shot and was in a coma for two days"

"Is he ok?!" Pippy asked.

"Well, Abby collapsed, she's fine, McGee woke up and couldn't remember anything past 2005 but I got here Abby called us and said McGee remembered everything"

"That's good!"

As they got to the cab Andy turned to Pippy and hugged her.

"Please don't leave again" He whispered.

"I'll try not to" she whispered back.

* * *

'_Luck be a lady tonight, luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with…'_

Bonnie groaned opening her eyes. She reached over Brendan, who had a pillow over his face trying to block the light, and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Tony" She mumbled.

"Bonnie, we all have to get to the hospital"

"Why? What's happened?" Bonnie asked getting out of the bed and running over to 'Her Draw'.

"Bonnie. Don't panic, McGee's remembered everything"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Bonnie, that was very loud and in my ear" Tony laughed. "Get down here soon"

Bonnie closed her phone and spun around to come face to face to a very confused looking Brendan.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"McGee remembers!" She said spinning in a circle. Brendan laughed and held onto her shoulders to stop her. She smirked.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Brendan said shaking his head.

"Yep. And that's why you love me" She grinned. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go tell Mum and Dad" He said smiling and leaving the room. Bonnie turned around and put a t-shirt that said 'Boys are stupid' on it. Brendan walked back into the room and looked at it.

"I take offence to that" He said smirking.

"Fine" She said taking her shirt off and walking over to his desk. She picked up a permanent marker and wrote something on it. She put it back on and turned to him with a grin on her face.

"You know that won't come out" He laughed. Underneath the quote she had written 'Except Brendan'.

"Who cares, I make them. I'll just make another one" She said grabbing his hand "Come on! We gotta go!"

* * *

Everyone, minus Andy, gathered in McGee's hospital room. Abby was laying in the bed with him with the biggest smile on her face.

"So you remember everything?" Jenny asked.

"I remember mostly everything" McGee answered, he had a grin on his face that matched Abby's.

"Why are you two so happy?" Bonnie asked.

Abby and McGee looked at each other and smiled. Then looked at everyone.

"We have something to tell you" McGee said. Everyone just looked at them, not expecting what was coming next.

Abby grinned and said loudly "We're having a Baby!"

* * *

**_Next chapter will skip about a month. Tiva wedding time!_**

**_Oh yeah, this chapter is for my Best Friend Pippy! Who is so very happy her character is back!_**

**_Reviews will make the wedding come faster!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Hey all_**

**_Well, this is part one of the three part wedding, which I promised to Joey. So these three chapters are for her. Plus she was very happy about something...or someone in this chapter :)_**

**_Anyway, please review, I only got like 4 reviews for the last chapter._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The Wedding - Part One

-The Morning Before-

* * *

It had been a month since Abby and McGee had announced that they were having a baby. McGee had been released from the hospital two days later. He sometimes couldn't remember things but other then that he was recovering well. The teenagers had gone back to school for their final year, which was hard for them after everything they had been through in the past few months. The quads were now two and a half months old and Riley was now 7 months. Abby and Jenny were helping Ziva plan hers and Tony's wedding. When Bonnie had been told that she was Maid of Honor she had gave them the 'Callie' Speech 'I will not be wearing pink or baby blue, I will not have flowers in my hair and I will never be seen with a bow on my ass'. Unfortunately for her, the dresses were a light blue. Pippy had been spending a lot more time at the house with Andy and no-one had heard from Cole. Jenny and Abby had sent Adina an invitation to tell them when the wedding was on. They got no reply.

Now it was the day of the wedding. They had planned it quickly, which was what both Tony and Ziva had wanted. All the boys and Pippy were over at Gibbs place getting ready while the Girls were at Tony and Ziva's. Ducky and Nettie were taking care of the five little ones until the wedding was over, they were coming to pick the quads up before everyone left, at the moment the babies were asleep in their room. Bonnie was currently standing in front of a full length mirror that was in the lounge room. She had found out the hard way that trying to wear jeans under the dress was very obvious.

"I hate this freaking dress. I hate dresses. I hate it…" Bonnie was saying as she fiddled with one of the straps.

"Some things never change" A voice said from behind her. She spun around quickly and her eyes widened. She jumped into the arms of her younger brother. "Oh my god! You're actually here! Oh my god!"

"I wouldn't miss it" Cole smiled and he hugged her tight.

"Hey! You got stubble" Bonnie said as she let go of him and grinned. Cole chuckled. "And you're happy" Bonnie smiled. Cole also smiled and hugged her again.

"I don't see Andy here. Did you kill him?" He asked seriously, and then chuckled.

Bonnie laughed "Oh ye of little faith. He's at Gibbs' place with the guys and Pippy. Have you met the mini's yet?" She asked.

"I've only seen you. I came straight here from the airport. But guess who's here?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Who?!"

"Saba" Cole grinned. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"No way. He came here?! Is Grandma here too?"

Cole laughed "Yep. It was so weird on the plane, they didn't talk at all the whole way. So where are…Dexter…Leo…Nick…and Isobel?" Bonnie nodded when he said each name. He had only every heard the names once, which was right after Ziva had them.

"Upstairs. Jenny, Abby and Ima are in hers and Tony's room. Come with me, I'll introduce you" She said pulling him towards the stairs. When he walked he had the slightest limp.

"How'd they get you to wear the dress?" Cole laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"I gave them the Callie Torres speech, but did they listen? Nooo. After the wedding, I'm going to kill you, I hope you know that." She said as they went into the Babies room. Cole stood next to Bonnie as she picked up the first baby.

"This is Dexter Jackson DiNozzo" She said handing him Dexter, who gurgled happily in his brother's arms.

"Hey DJ. I'm Cole" Cole smiled. He put Dexter back in the crib as Bonnie reached into the next one.

"This is Nickolas Carlos DiNozzo" She said handing him the sleeping baby. He smiled down at him and put him back in the crib.

"This is Leonardo Eric DiNozzo" Bonnie said handing the baby to him.

"Leo…did your big sister choose that name? I think she might have" He said to the baby. Who giggled at the baby talk. He put Leo back in the crib and looked at Bonnie, he had a grin on his face.

"And this, is Isobel Hilary DiNozzo" She said handing him the little thing dressed in pink.

"Really?" He said in a quiet voice. Bonnie nodded and crossed her arms smiling.

"Hey" He said to Isobel. He looked up at Bonnie "She's so small" Bonnie smiled and nodded. He put Isobel into the crib and turned to Bonnie.

"Should I surprise them?" He smirked. She grinned evilly and nodded.

* * *

Ziva, Abby and Jenny were standing in Ziva's room. She was dressed in a long white gown and had her hair down and wavy.

"Here is your something borrowed" Jenny said showing Ziva a diamond necklace.

"Jenny it's beautiful" Ziva said as Jenny helped her put it on. Abby grinned.

"Here is your something new…and it's blue!" She said give Ziva the box that was in her hands. Ziva opened it and smirked. "For the honeymoon" Abby whispered and winked.

Jenny and Abby then looked at each other worriedly. They had both meant to get the something old, and forgot. They didn't really want to tell the assassin.

Jenny spoke "Your something old is…"

"Here" A voice said from the doorway, the three women turned around and came face to face with Cole. He grinned and pushed his hair out of his eyes, it now reached down just to his eyes and he had to do that a lot.

"I didn't get you a wedding gift, but I hope this is ok" He smiled. Ziva rushed over to him and hugged him. "I missed you Ima"

She stepped back from him "What was going through your mind when you went on that mission?!" She said angrily. She took a deep breath. "I will yell at you later. I am so happy that you are home" She said hugging him again.

"Ima, Saba and Grandma are both here for the wedding" Cole said.

"Both of them? In the same place?" Ziva asked. Cole nodded.

"This will be interesting" Ziva said turning back to the mirror.

"You look beautiful Ima" Cole said. Ziva smiled.

* * *

"You ready to get married DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as everyone sat in the basement, except for Pippy and Andy, who were both upstairs. Gibbs' boat now had three names on it.

"Been ready for a year Boss" Tony smiled. Andy's head popped over the railing.

"Ahh, Tony, I think you may want to come up here" He said in a worried voice.

"Why? What's happened? Is everything alright? Is Ziva ok?" Tony asked panicking. Gibbs, McGee and Brendan looked panicked as well.

"Ok, you all have to calm down. Nothing has happened…well, not yet anyway…There's someone here to talk to you" He said. Everyone looked confused. Tony walked up the stairs and past Andy. When he was out of ear and eye range Andy walked down the stairs and up to Gibbs.

"Do you have the papers?" He asked. Gibbs smiled and handed him an envelope.

"Thanks Gibbs…this really means a lot"

Tony walked into Gibbs' lounge room more then a little worried. What he saw, he was defiantly not expecting. Standing by the couch was a man in his early fifties with greying hair and he had a black suit on.

"Ah, hello" Tony said confusedly. The man looked at him.

"You're Anthony DiNozzo?" The man asked in an Israeli accent. Tony nodded. "I am Uri David" Tony's eyes widen slightly, a bit scared.

"You're Ziva's father" Tony said holding out his hand. Uri David shook it and continued to stare at him.

"Do you treat my daughter well?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Tony said straight away and proudly. Uri nodded.

"She is the only child I have left…Please take care of her for me. We are not on the best terms right now and I worry about her, and my grandchildren. I didn't know about Hilary, if I did I wouldn't have send Collin on that mission. I hope you will take care of my Ziva"

"I will Sir, and I always do" Tony said smiled.

"Toda. I will be proud to call you my son" Uri said. Tony looked at Uri for a moment.

"Thank you. And I'm sure Ziva will be happy to have you here" He said smiling.

"I hope so"

* * *

"Saba has gone over to talk to Tony" Cole said as he and Bonnie sat on the couch. Bonnie gasped dramatically.

"But he will kill Tony!" She joked. Cole laughed.

"Do you want to see something?" Cole asked. Bonnie looked at him curiously.

"Sure"

Cole smiled and stood up. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his white long sleeved shirt. On his chest, right over his heart was a tattoo. In Hebrew lettering it said _'Hilary'_

"Cole, that's beautiful" Bonnie said. Cole smiled and re-buttoned his shirt, not bothering to put his black tux jacket back on.

"So…are you home permanently?" Bonnie asked. Cole smiled and nodded. Bonnie lunged at him and hugged him. "If you leave again, I will kill you"

"Yeah, I know you will" Cole laughed.

"You know, I can't believe Ima's getting married" Bonnie said smiling.

"I know it's so weird. Two years ago it was just the four of us…and now we have the best family" Cole said. Bonnie chuckled, and then remembered something.

"We're making a speech and doing something special for Ima and Tony at the reception. Tony actually suggested the surprise. You still know how to play your Guitar right?" She asked. Cole looked at her as if she was stupid, "Dumb question. Well, were gonna preform for them." Cole smiled and nodded. "Oh, and we have a something for both Ima and Tony that Gibbs has helped us with. It's…"

* * *

_**You'll find out in two more chapters :P**_

**_Review. Seriously, if you don't I may have to update once a week! Maybe longer. SO REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Hey all_**

**_Ok, I got heaps of reviews for the last chapter! Thanks!_**

_**Again, the three** **wedding chapters are Dedicated to Joey, who I promised them too. **_

_**Ok, here it is:**_

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The Wedding - Part Two

-The Wedding-

* * *

The wedding was now only one minute away. When Andy had seen Cole he gave him a hard punch in the stomach and a hug. Everyone had made their way to the wedding venue without any dramas.

Ducky and Nettie were sitting in the front row with the quints and Riley. Nettie was so happy when she saw her sister again. Adina and Cole had been gone for 7 months and Nettie hadn't heard from them. She found it very amusing when she had heard Uri had come with them.

Bonnie, Abby, Jenny and Pippy had already walked down the isle, Gibbs, McGee, Brendan, Andy and Cole all stood next to Tony. Who was fidgeting.

"Stop DiNozzo" Gibbs said in a low voice.

"I can't help it Boss! I'm going to marry the woman I love!" He grinned and began to bounce excitedly. Gibbs reached forward and headslapped him. "Thanks Boss" He smiled.

The music began to play and Uri walked up to Ziva.

"May I walk you down the Isle?" He asked.

Ziva smiled slightly. "I would love you to Aba"

The doors opened and they began to walk. Tony took one look at Ziva and felt his heart start racing. She had never looked more beautiful. Uri handed his daughters hand to Tony.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Uri said to Tony, he nodded and smiled at him. Uri went and sat in the seat he was assigned to. It was next to Adina.

The priest began "We are gathered her today…"

-

Abby stood grinning. She was so happy for Tony and Ziva, she had been waiting for this moment for 4 years. She told McGee that one day Ziva and Tony would 'get hitched' as she put it. McGee didn't believe her. But it was three years ago before they got together. Abby had some gloating to do.

-

Uri watched with pride as his daughter got married. He now knew why she had been so against going back to Israel and Mossad, she had a family here. He turned his head to look at Adina. Ziva had told them 'to behave'. He remembered a time when he and Adina were like Ziva and Tony, so in love. He reached over and placed a hand over Adina's. She turned her head quickly and looked at him. He gave her hand a squeeze and she looked back at Ziva and Tony. Leaving her hand in his.

-

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at each other. Gibbs considered Tony his son, even if he had two sons of his own now. He smiled proudly like a father should on his son's wedding day.

Bonnie looked at Andy and discreetly began to sign:

_Did you get the things? _Bonnie signed. Andy smirked and gave a small nod.

-

_This is actually happening, _Ziva thought as she smiled up at Tony. She spent a lot of her time expecting to wake up in her old house with her 13-year-old triplets and having to go to work and keep them a secret. She could not believe the life she had now, a family, a soon to be husband,seven children, _Seven,_ never would she have imagined having so many children. But that all changed with Tony.

-

Vows time. Ziva took a breath:

"Tony, I can not imagine my life without you, I am somehow thankful that my house burnt down 2 years ago, if it hadn't we may not be together. You accepted my children, let us stay with you and helped us re-build our life. We have gone through many things together, some that I may have not been able to go through without you. You gave me four wonderful babies and helped me with three terrible teenagers" Ziva smirked, Andy, Cole and Bonnie laughed "I thank you so much and I love you" She said. Tony had a piece of paper in his hand, which he had written his vows on. He turned around and handed it to Cole, then turned to face Ziva.

"I had everything I was going to say written down, but I realize I don't need it. There are no words to say how much I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I give you my heart. I love you" He said. Ziva had tears in her eyes, but Abby would kill her if she ran her makeup. Which Abby had forced on her.

Tony wanted to kiss her.

"If anyone objects to this marriage. Speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said. And as he did the triplets turned to the crowd and glared at them, daring them to say something. The Team and Co. began laughing.

"Do You Anthony DiNozzo take Ziva David as your lawfully wedded wife…" Tony wasn't really paying attention to what the priest was saying he was staring at Ziva. She looked beautiful.

"I do" He said smiling. This was certainly one of the best moments of his life.

Ziva smiled "I do"

They put the rings on each others fingers and smiled at each other.

"Can I kiss her now?" Tony said grinning. Everyone laughed at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Tony grinned again and picked Ziva off the ground with both her feet in the air, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped, the triplets were the loudest.

They stopped kissing and began to half walk half run down the isle.

As Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo.

* * *

Down the street, hidden under sunglasses and the shadow of a building, four people watch as Tony and Ziva ran out of the church. They all smiled.

* * *

**_If you don't review, part three will not be uploaded for a while..._**

**_The name for the sequal is going to be: '_Still Alive and Kicking' _So that will be uploaded a week after this fic is finished, but that wont be for a while, I have a few more twists up my sleeve..._**

**_REVIEW!  
_****_  
xoxElle_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Hey all!_**

**_Ok, so maybe I lied, the wedding will be a four parter. Can't forget the Honeymoon!!_**

**_Oh, and I just wanted to say please read the lyrics of the second song. I reckon it fits well with the fic :)_**

**_Wedding is for Joey!! _**

**_And thanks to my best friend Pippy who helped me come up with the place for the Honeymoon!! Read her fic 'Let The Truth Sting' It rocks :)_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Recoil and Judgment Day would NEVER have happened, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Michelle would come back after her missing in season 5, Vance would be dead, Andy, Cole, Bonnie and Brendan would be in NCIS because I love them, Vance wouldn't have split up the team and...This fic would be season six of NCIS. XD_**

**_None of these wonderful things have happened, so I obviously don't own._**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The Wedding – Part Three

-The Reception-

* * *

The reception was being held in a large ballroom at a Hotel close to the church. There was a stage at the end of the room with a band set up, a large dance floor in front of it. Circular tables surrounded the dance floor with white and black roses in the middle (Which Abby had chosen). Guests were starting to file into the room, including the wedding party. Bonnie grabbed Andy and Cole's arms and pulled them to the side.

"Ow, Your grip is strong. I forgot about that" Cole said rubbing his arm. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. Cole nodded. She then looked at Andy.

"Are you ready? And do you have the present?" She asked. Andy smiled and patted his jacket pocket, on the inside of the jacket the envelope was hidden.

"Yep" He smiled.

Bonnie nodded. "Good"

They returned to the large circle table where everyone was already seated. Tony and Ziva were sitting in the middle of the table, smiling and talking quietly, Bonnie took a seat next to Ziva which was also next to Brendan, who took her hand in his. Next to Brendan was Jenny and Gibbs, with 8-month-old Riley on Gibbs' lap, McGee and Abby sat next to them with Andy, Pippy and Cole between them and Tony.

Some of the guests sitting at the other tables included friends from inside and outside of NCIS. Michelle Lee was sitting with Palmer on the table with Ducky, Nettie, Adina and Uri. Who were talking to each other much to the surprise of Ziva. The 5-month-old Quads were all asleep in their prams, Dexter between Ducky and Nettie, Isobel between Uri and Adina, Leo between Adina and Nettie and Nick between Palmer and Michelle.

The band began to play slowly and Tony smiled at Ziva.

"Would you like to dance, _Mrs. DiNozzo_?" He grinned. Ziva smiled at him as he stood in offered his hand to her, she took it and he lead them to the dance floor. For their first dance as husband and wife.

"What did you write on your vows paper?" Ziva asked as Tony put one hand on her waist and held her other hand in his.

"There was nothing on it. Like I told you, there are no words to say…just how much I love you" He sung the last bit in her ear. She chuckled wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him down so she could kiss him. Two flashes from two different cameras. They looked to see Brendan and Bonnie standing with a camera and the professional photographer which Jenny and Abby had insisted they have.

"I love you" Tony said putting his forehead against hers.

"Hmm, I love you too" She said as the song ended. Everyone in the room applauded loudly. They went and sat back down at the table, noticing three people were missing.

"Ok, as the kids, we're making a speech" Came Bonnie's voice through the speakers. She, Andy and Cole were all standing in front of the microphone on the stage. Everyone looked at them. Bonnie grinned and started talking

"Congrats Ima and Tony. Who would've thought that a year and a half ago no one knew we existed" Bonnie said indicating to Cole and Andy, who were standing on either side of her "Since then, Tony has been the best father anyone could ask for, Seriously. He'd have to be to put up with us. He handled everything with us, he let us live at his place when our house burned down, with Nick, Leo, Dex and Iz and most importantly he made Ima happy." She said. Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

"We've had some pretty hard times and he's help Ima and us through them. And we can't thank him enough for it" Cole said.

"So we have these" Andy said pulling the envelope from inside his suit jacket. "These are the first papers to officially adopting us"

Tony grinned at them and then at Ziva, she could swear she saw tears forming in his eyes. All the people around began clapping and cheering, Abby being the loudest.

"Anyway" Cole said over the clapping, which died down. "When all that goes through, we'll be known officially as Andy, Cole and Bonnie DiNozzo."

"So we are going to do something extremely sappy right now and play a few songs for you all" Bonnie said.

Cole, Andy and Bonnie then all said "We love you Ima and Dad"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Now both Tony and Ziva had tears in their eyes. Cole and Andy took off their suit jackets, Cole picked up his guitar and Andy went behind the keyboard while Bonnie stayed at the middle microphone.

"This song is for you guys" Bonnie said "I remember Dad saying that this song was special to you two, or something along those lines. So here you go"

Cole began to play softly on his guitar and Andy began to play the keyboard, they were all taught the keyboard by Ziva, But Andy was they one who actually caught onto it. Bonnie smirked at the expressions on Tony and Ziva's faces. So many emotions were going through then both.

Bonnie began to sing:

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Tony stood with Ziva again, they went into the middle of the dance floor and slowly danced.

Cole looked at Bonnie, who nodded at him, he smiled and shook his head:  
_  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these_

Abby and McGee made their way to the dance floor. McGee spun her in a slow circle as they walked making both of them laugh.

Brendan went to where Gibbs and Jenny were still sitting and picked up Riley. Gibbs stood, pulling Jenny up with him and both made their way to the dance floor. The professional photographer was taking pictures of the three dancing couples. With one hand Brendan began to take photos of Andy, Cole and Bonnie.

Andy smiled at Pippy and then at his family:

_Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

All three of them sang the chorus:

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

As they finished Tony and Ziva kissed slowly. The music had completely stopped, but they were still kissing.

"Don't make me spray you two with a hose, cause you know I'll do it" Bonnie said into the microphone. The Team and Co. laughed. The guests that weren't familiar with Bonnie's form of sarcasm looked concerned, which made them laugh more. The triplets were all at the centre mic again.

"Once again, congratulations Ima and Dad…" Bonnie trailed off looking at something behind the crowd that had now gathered on the dance floor listening to the triplets. Andy and Cole followed her line of sight and gaped.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said shocked, and a little bit mortified. At the back of the room, in a dark corner, were Uri and Adina, kissing each other senseless.

Everyone looked at the triplets confused, then turned to look at what they were looking at.

Ziva's eyes widen and she covered her eyes.

"Is the big bad Mossad assassin freaked out?" Tony said amused putting his arm around her waist.

"They are my parents Tony" She said turning back around in his arm. Once everybody turned Bonnie began to talk.

"Ok. That's something I did not need to see…Anyway we thought we might do this song, because of all the things that have happened in the past two years…" She said nodding to Andy and Cole, who were both standing behind their microphones and ready with the guitar and keyboard again.

"This song is in memory of the people we've lost" Cole began looking down with a said expression on his face "The ones we love, our Uncle, Our Aunt, Our Brother, Our Friends…" Bonnie smiled sadly at him.

"This is for Pete and Hilary" Bonnie said. Ziva had a loan tear running down her face, as did Tony.

Andy began playing then Cole began on his guitar. Bonnie took a deep breath:

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It__'s hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Nobody began dancing, instead all the guests came closer the stage and were listening to them sing.

The three of them sung the chorus together, making everyone smiled:

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Andy, like Bonnie and Cole, was trying not to tear up as he sung:

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

The three of them looked at the faces of their family and friends, most of them had tears running down their faces, the three of them sung again:

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Cole closed his eyes for a moment, then began:

_Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll__ breath again  
_

They sung the chorus one last time and finished. There was clapping and cheering from every single person. The three of them got down from the stage and went up to Ziva and Tony. Ziva hugged all three.

"I love all three of you so much" She said letting them go.

"We love you too" They all said at the same time. They then turned to Tony.

"This means so much to me guys" He said. After another round of hugs the band started playing again In the background.

An hour, many many dances and a dinner later everyone sat around the table.

"You know, on the plane ride over here I read a very interesting book" Cole said with a smirk on his face. His suit jacket had been abandoned and the sleeves on his long sleeved white shirt were rolled up to his elbows. As was Andy's shirt.

"What book?" Bonnie asked leaning more back in her chair.

"Deep six" Cole grinned. Tony reached over everyone and hit McGee's arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Tony, Ziva, we have a wedding gift for you" Jenny said handing Ziva an envelope. On the front it said _Congratulations on your wedding, from the Gibbs'. _Ziva opened the envolope and gasped.

"Two tickets to Rome for you're Honeymoon" Jenny smiled. Abby grinned and handed Tony another envolope. Before Tony could open it Abby said:

"It's a hotel room for two weeks!" She grinned. McGee laughed and placed a hand over hers to calm her down.

"Thank you all so much…What about the children though?" Ziva asked as Ducky walked upto the table.

"That's taken care of dear. Nettie and I will be staying at your house until you return" He smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Tony grinned.

"That was why you told us to pack for a Honeymoon" Ziva said looking at Abby, who grinned and nodded.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and kissed. Bonnie groaned.

"Spraying you two with a hose is becoming more and more of a possibility"

* * *

On the other side of town the four people got on a plane, leaving Washington until next year.

* * *

**_And the four people are gone...Until the sequal that is..._**

**_Next chapter will be the lovely Honeymoon in Rome!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Ok, so maybe I lied again._**

**_The Honeymoon will be split into two parts, maybe three. :)_**

**_For Joey :)_**

**_Chapter 50!! Oh my god. _**

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Recoil and Judgment Day would NEVER have happened, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Vance would be dead, Andy, Cole, Bonnie and Brendan would be in NCIS because I love them, Vance wouldn't have split up the team and...This fic would be season six of NCIS. XD_**

**_None of these wonderful things have happened, so I obviously don't own._**

Can I just say I have had to take something out of this disclaimer. One of them said I'd bring Michelle back. And she's in season 6! So yay!

Please please Review for the 50th chapter!

xoxElle

* * *

The Wedding - Part four

-The Honeymoon - Part 1-

* * *

Tony carried Ziva into the Honeymoon suite of the five star hotel in Rome.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Tony grinned putting Ziva down.

The first room had a large black couch in front of a glass coffee table. There was also a flat screen TV mounted to the wall in front of them. The other wall was made out of windows that opened out onto a balcony which looked out over Rome. Through a set of double doors they could see the bedroom with a large bed. Tony turned to Ziva and smiled down at her.

They had gotten on the plane straight after the reception. They didn't have enough time to go home and change, but Abby had already thought of that and had given them clothes to wear. Tony was now wearing a Dark Blue long sleeved button down shirt and black pants while Ziva was wearing a black dress that reached just above her knees and was low cut. Tony had run to Abby and hugged her.

Ziva stepped out the door and out onto the balcony. She went to the edge and looked at the city.

"It's beautiful" She said smiling. Tony walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled closing her eyes and leaning back onto him with her arms over his.

"It's nothing compared to you" He whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. They left their foreheads against each other and Tony grinned.

"What?" Ziva asked cocking her head to the side.

He just continued to grin.

"TONY!" Ziva laughed in shock when she was swept off the floor. Tony had an arm under her legs and another supporting her back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers for another kiss.

"I love you Tony" She said as he walked them through the first room and into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and she smirked up at him. He removed his shirt and crawled on top of her. She turned her head to the side and smiled.

"I love your arms" She said. She turned her head to see his reaction. He looked amused and confused.

"What?" He asked rolling onto his back while she rolled on top of him.

"Your arms. I think they are very…sexy" She said smirking at him running her hands up and down his arms. He shook his head with a smile on his face and flipped them back over and started to kiss down her neck and his fingers found the zipper of her dress…

* * *

Many hours later Tony and Ziva were woken by the Hotel phone ringing. Ziva rolled over so she was on top of Tony and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ziva!" Came Abby's excited voice "You're on loud speaker! Everyone's here!" She added.

"Shalom everyone" She said as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck again.

"How's Rome?" Cole and Brendan asked.

"We have not seen much of it. We have been…busy"

"Didn't need to know that! Thank you" Came Bonnie's voice. Ziva chuckled and slapped Tony's wandering hand away.

"Tony! Stop!" She said smiling as she took the phone away from her ear.

"DiNozzo! Take your hands off her for one minute!" Gibbs' voice was so loud Tony jumped, thinking he was in the room.

"10 bucks says Tony just jumped" they heard Andy say.

"How do you like the Hotel?" McGee asked.

"It's wonderful McGee" Ziva said.

"Love the flat screen!" Tony added.

"You're there for two weeks!" Abby said happily.

Tony's hands began wandering again. And Ziva slapped his hand away.

"Oh God. You're both naked aren't you?" Bonnie groaned through the phone.

When they didn't answer she groaned again. They all laughed.

"Ima…Saba and Grandma sort of went home together after the wedding…we're kinda freaked out to go home now" Bonnie said. Ziva scrunched up her face.

"We have to go now" Jenny said.

"We love you" The triplets all said.

"Try not to be naked the next time we call!" Bonnie said. Tony grabbed the phone off Ziva.

"I won't make promises I can't keep"

"You know what? You're paying for my therapist" Bonnie said as Tony laughed.

"Bye!" Everyone else said. They hung up the phone.

Ziva snuggled into Tony's side.

"Ziva…" Tony said slowly.

"Yes Tony?"

"I was wondering if one day in the next two weeks we could go visit my Father?" He asked not looking at her.

Ziva turned her head so she was looking up at him "Really? Are you sure?"

Tony hesitated and then nodded.

"Tony does your Father know-" Tony cut Ziva off mid question.

"He doesn't know about you, Andy, Cole, Bonnie, Isobel, Dexter, Leo or Nick. I haven't spoken to him in five years. The last time I talked to him was just after Kate died" He said finally looking at her.

Ziva leaned up and kissed him.

"You do know there is a spa bath in the next room?" Ziva said with a smirk on her face. In less than two seconds Ziva was in Tony's arms and they were on their way to the bathroom…

* * *

"They're not here" Bonnie said tiredly as she, Brendan, Andy and Cole walked into the DiNozzo residence. It was close to midnight and everyone handed slept properly since the wedding the day beforehand. Brendan put Bonnie down from his back. She had jumped onto his back so his was piggy-backing her and she had the high heels she was forced to wear dangling from her left hand. Brendan put her down and she turned to him and yawned, resting her head against his chest. "Sleeping now" She mumbled closing her eyes.

"You're not going to sleep standing up" Brendan said. Bonnie mumbled something incoherent and buried her face more into his chest.

"Hey Ducky? Aunt Nettie?" Andy called out. Ducky wandered in from the kitchen.

"Did Tony and Ziva arrive alright?" Ducky asked. They nodded.

"Where are Saba and Grandma?" Cole asked. Nettie walked into the room with a smirk on her face.

"They decided to go to Uri's hotel room" Nettie said.

"Ok. Now Dad and Aunt Nettie are paying for my therapy" Bonnie mumbled. Brendan let his arms fall from around Bonnie and tugged on her hand.

"Ok, time for you to go to bed" Brendan said pulling her up the stairs. She just nodded and followed him up.

"So very tired" She said as they got into her room. She flopped onto the bed, grabbing her teddy and hugging it. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Brendan smiled and laid down next to her and pulled her to him. She started snoring and Brendan laughed.

* * *

Abby and McGee lay in their bed. McGee had his arms wrapped around Abby's middle and his hands rested on the small bump.

"What do you think we're having?" McGee whispered. Abby turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I don't really care." She said.

"I want a little girl that looks just like her Mother" McGee said "She'll be addicted to caffeine before she'll be able to walk. She'll have your smile, she'll have your eyes, she'll love science and she'll probably wear all black" McGee laughed slightly. Abby had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Timmy"

McGee kissed her "I love you too Abs"

* * *

"I'm dead" Tony groaned later that night in Rome. He was sprawled out on the couch while Ziva was standing on the balcony in a bathrobe.

"My poor Little Hairy Butt" She said walking back into the room and sitting with him.

"I was thinking we should go see my father tomorrow…get it over with so we can enjoy the rest of our Honeymoon" Tony said putting his head in Ziva's lap as she started running her fingers trough his hair.

"I do not think it will be that bad" She said. Tony looked up at her with a 'Don't be stupid' look.

"Of course it will be"

"Do not think like that my love; I am sure he will be happy for you"

Tony scoffed and turned over picking the remote up and mumbled "I wish he would be"

* * *

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Meeting Daddy DiNozzo_**

**_Please Review for the pretty 50th Chapter :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter!_**

**_Oh, I promised Joey that I wouldn't kill another character in this fic and I am breaking that promise. You'll just have to wait and see..._**

**_This chapter is for Joey and Dark-Angels-Who-Eat-Cookies, who I am putting out of her misery with this new chapter :P_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The Wedding - Part Five

-The Honeymoon - Part Two-

* * *

The next day Tony and Ziva stood outside of a massive white mansion just on the outskirts of Rome. Tony gripped Ziva's hand tightly as he knocked on the large wooden doors. A minute later a short balding man in a suit answered the door.

"Anthony! Is that you?" The short man said with a smile on his face. Tony grinned.

"Hey Charlie! Still working for my Father are you?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir. And who may this beautiful Lady be?" Charlie, the DiNozzo's long time butler asked.

"Charlie, this is my wife Ziva" Tony smiled.

"You? Married? I don't believe it!" Charlie said and started laughing along with Tony.

"Is the old man here?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir, he's in his study. I trust you remember where it is?" Charlie asked guiding them into the large entrance.

"Yep. Thanks Charlie!" Tony said as Charlie nodded and walked off.

Tony smiled at Ziva "He's been working for the family since before I was born" he said. His face became nervous again. "Time to face him"

They walked up a large flight of stairs and down a hall to two large wooden doors. Tony knocked twice.

"Come in" A deep voice called. Tony opened the door with one hand, the other still firmly holding Ziva's.

Marco DiNozzo looked up from the work he was doing on his desk and his eyes widened slightly.

"Anthony?"

"Hey Dad" Tony said pulling Ziva into the room with him.

Ziva could see where Tony got his good looks from. Marco DiNozzo looked like an older version of Tony, except Marco seemed a bit shorter and had greying hair.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Marco asked walking around his desk and pulling Tony into a hug which shocked him.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone Dad" Tony said "This is my wife Ziva DiNozzo"

Marco looked shocked as he shook Ziva's hand.

"When did you two get married?" Marco asked.

"Three days ago" Ziva answered.

"Congratulations" Marco said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dad" Tony said not used to his Father being so…nice.

"Tony, I need to use the restroom" Ziva whispered to him. She didn't actually need to go; she just knew that Tony and his father needed sometime by themselves.

"Down the hall, to the left" He said. Ziva nodded and disappeared out the door.

"Dad, why are you being nice?" Tony asked. Marco sighed.

"I have no reason to be mad at you" Macro said.

Tony laughed "You usually treat me like crap"

"Yes, but that was in the past and it was wrong of me to do so"

Tony got worried "Dad, what's going on?"

"Two years ago I was diagnosed with lung cancer. It was stage 2 and I'm now in remission. I realized that there was no reason for me to have treated you that way. I am sorry"

Tony couldn't believe it. His father had had cancer and he never told him. "It's alright Dad"

"Now, that wife of yours. Where on earth did you find her?" Marco asked sitting back behind his desk and Tony sat in front.

"She just walked up to me five years ago" Tony said smiling at the memory "I knew her for three years before we got together"

"You didn't get together for three years? That doesn't sound like you son"

"Yeah well, she's one scary chick. And our Boss had rules against co-workers dating"

"So she works with you?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, she's my partner. In the five years we've worked together she's saved my life quite a few times. Did I mention she's a Mossad assassin?" Tony added.

Marco blinked "She's an assassin?"

Tony laughed "Yep"

"How hasn't she killed you yet?" Marco said with a laugh. Tony laughed slightly and shook his head. Ziva walked back into the room with a small smiled on her face. Tony knew she had been listening through the door. She sat down in the chair next to Tony.

"Dad, you have grandchildren" Tony said. Marco looked at them with wide eyes.

"I do?" He said softly "Wait did you say Grand_children_?"

Tony and Ziva both chuckled "Yes Dad, 7 of them actually"

"7?" He said shocked.

"Here" Tony said handing Marco the photos out of his wallet.

The first one was the photo of one of the very first nights he met the triplets, he had taken the photo of them with his phone and Abby hand printed it out. Ziva was sitting between Cole and Bonnie and Andy was on the other side of Bonnie.

"For the wedding, the three of them organized for me to adopt them. They're turning 17 in a few months. That picture was taken when they were 15, they're triplets" Tony said. Marco was still looking at the picture.

"What are their names?"

"Cole is next to Ziva, then it's Bonnie and then Andy" Tony said as Marco handed the picture back. "They're Ziva's kids" Tony added.

Tony then gave Marco the next picture. It was of the quads and he and Ziva.

"How old are they?"

"5 months" Ziva said with a smile on her face.

"Are they quadruplets?" Marco asked. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Well, they were quintuplets, but our son Pete passed away" Tony said looking down.

"I am so sorry" Marco said sadly.

"Yeah…We gave him your name as his middle name" Tony said. Marco looked at him with a small smile.

"Really?"

Tony and Ziva both nodded.

"What are these little ones names?"

"There is Isobel, Nickolas, Leonardo and Dexter" Ziva said.

"They are very beautiful babies" Marco said giving Tony back the picture.

"Thanks Dad" Tony said smiling.

"Now what have you been up to besides this in the past 5 years?" Marco asked, Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

Tony turned back to his father "Where to begin…"

* * *

"I'm hungry" Bonnie groaned as she and Brendan walked down the stairs. She had woken up with a post-it note stuck to her forehead that said '_Gone to NCIS. Including babies. Don't bomb the house. –The Morons' _

"Do you actually know how to cook anything?" Brendan asked as they walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Coffee" She answered. Brendan laughed.

"That's not a food"

"Then no"

Brendan smiled and shook his head, making his brown hair get in his eyes. He walked over to the cupboard and fridge and pulled out some things and began making breakfast.

"This is why I love you" Bonnie said walking up behind his and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Is that the only reason you keep me around?" He asked with a laugh.

Bonnie nodded letting go of him "Yep"

Brendan chuckled and handed her a plate of food. She leaned over bench and kissed him. She yanked the plate out of his hands and grinned.

* * *

"But I _need_ it!" Abby whined as she followed Andy around her lab. Cole was sitting on a wheelie chair in front of the plasma watching the two of them in amusement.

"No Abby. You can't! Even ask Mr. Doctor over there" Andy said walking into the first part of the lab and pointing at Cole.

"Cole?" Abby said hopefully. Cole smirked and leaned back a bit.

"Sorry Abs, but he's right" Cole said. He leaned forward with a confused look on his face "Did I just say that?"

Andy looked smug and threw Abby's Caf Pow! Into the bin. She whimpered and stared at the bin.

"The poor kids' gonna be addicted to caffeine" Andy said sitting on the wheelie chair next to Cole. They both laughed.

"Hows stuff at school been?" Cole asked.

"It really sucks without you there. Bonnie's been getting a bit agro at everyone except for us but hey, only 7 months until we graduate" Andy said.

"How are you and Pippy?"

"We're good" Andy smiled "But she's been acting weird ever since she came back from Australia. I'm sure it's nothing"

"Ah, what's Abby doing?" McGee asked them as he walked into the lab. Abby was standing in the same place staring at the bin.

"Suffering for withdrawal symptoms" Andy said. McGee looked confused.

"She realized she can't have Caf Pow!s through her pregnancy" Cole answered. McGee chuckled and nodded.

"Abby, come on. Remember? Today we're going to see if we're having a girl or a boy" McGee said trying to get her away from the Caf Pow!. He put his hand on her shoulders and pulled her away. She nodded but kept her eyes on the bin

"Is it just me or did this get weirder after I left?" Cole asked turning back to his older brother.

Andy thought "Things got weirder"

* * *

"NO!" Bonnie screamed. Brendan ran into the room to see Bonnie on the verge of tears and staring at the screen of Andy's laptop.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Brendan asked wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and pointed to the screen.

'_Promo For Grey's Anatomy season 5' _It said over the youtube video. Brendan reached forward and pressed the play button. He then knew why Bonnie had screamed.

It showed a car accident, Derek getting CPR and Meredith screaming.

"Honey. It looks like a dream sequence. Look you can see Derek standing next to Webber." Brendan said as the video finished.

"But he's getting CPR" Bonnie mumbled into his shirt.

"It may not be him" Brendan said. Bonnie nodded and hugged him. Brendan pulled them both up and closed the laptop.

"Ok. Come on, we'll go to NCIS and we'll call Ziva and Tony to see how they're doing"

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Marco were all sitting on the couches of the large lounge room talking about the wedding when the phone that they had bought at the airport rang. Tony pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"I'm putting you on loudspeaker" Tony said. When the phone was on loudspeaker Bonnie's voice rang through.

"Are you two naked?"

Marco DiNozzo raised his eyebrows at Tony and Ziva.

"No Bonnie, but we are sitting with my father" Tony said.

"Well, I had to check"

"Ima, Bonnie's gone all freak-out-mode on us" Came Andy's voice.

"Why?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"Something about Patrick Dempsey dying" There was an 'oof'ing noise and someone hit the floor.

"No Patrick Dempsey! Derek!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Everyone, my father is here"

"Hi!" Came many voices.

"Hello" Marco said.

Many random things later everyone said goodbye and Tony hung up the phone.

"I am proud of you Son, you have a wonderful family. Your Mother would be proud of you"

Tony smiled "Thanks Dad"

"Now. You should go back to enjoying your Honeymoon. Maybe we could have dinner one night in the next two weeks"

"That would be lovely Marco" Ziva said smiling.

"Now shoo, go back to doing Honeymoon-y things" Marco said with a grin so much like Tony's.

* * *

"Was it necessary to punch me?" Andy asked as they walked into the Bullpen where everyone except for Abby and McGee were all standing and sitting.

Bonnie nodded sitting in Ziva's chair "Yep"

All of a sudden Abby ran into the Bullpen with McGee trying to calm her down with a grin on his face.

"We're having a girl!"

* * *

**_So a mini-Abby :)_**

**_A few things:_**

**_The photo of the triplets and Ziva is from chapter...3, I think._**

**_And I had the same reaction Bonnie had when I saw the Grey's promo. Here it is:_ ****http: / www . youtube . com / watch? v YSGM9kfWgB0****_ Minus the spaces._**

**_Oh. And I am now a Beta, so If you want me to be yours, just PM me :)_**

**_Review._**

**_xoxElle_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Hey All!_**

**_I am so mad they changed Ziva's father's name from Uri to Eli._**

**_Uri is better so I'm leaving it how it is._**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Two weeks later everyone gathered at the airport waiting for Tony and Ziva to arrive home. They were all looking at the gate when a voice behind them made them turn,

"You do know you are looking at the wrong gate" Ziva said as she and Tony walked up to them.

"Yay!" Abby said running over to them and giving both of them a hug. "How was the Honeymoon?!"

Tony and Ziva smirked at each other

"Now why'd you have to ask them that? We don't need to know" Bonnie said walking up and hugging Ziva.

"What? No hug for your Dad?" Tony said with a grin. Bonnie gave him a look.

"Not after the disturbing images you've put in my head"

Tony rolled his eyes.

In the two weeks that Tony and Ziva had been at their Honeymoon Bonnie had been spending a lot of time with her grandparents because Andy, Cole and Brendan were having their 'Guy Time'. Bonnie had been acting weird towards Brendan, but he just brushed it off, thinking she just missed Ziva. Whenever he tried to call her she wouldn't answer or she would tell him she was busy and would call him back. She never did. McGee and Abby were already buying Baby things, McGee buying Pink things, Abby buying black. Riley had said his first word 'Boat' which Jenny still couldn't get over laughing at and Gibbs was beyond proud.

Tony and Ziva had barely left their hotel room the entire two weeks, except for the dinner they had with Marco, who had promised coming to visit one day to meet his grandchildren.

Ziva was now hugging and kissing each one of the quads while McGee was talking to McGee and Gibbs. Bonnie's phone began to ring loudly.

_I use to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes… _

"Shalom Saba …" Bonnie walked away from everyone still talking on the phone. Brendan watched her talk, her expression was mixed between excitement and fear. He shrugged and turned back to the group. A few minutes later Bonnie walked back to the group with a grin on her face and began talking to Ziva.

"Hello Mini Abby" Tony said to Abby's stomach. "I'm Uncle Tony, I'll teach ya how to glue your Daddy's head to the desk"

* * *

Later that night in the DiNozzo residence many conversations happened, some better then others…

-

Andy and Pippy were laying in his bed. Andy was sitting up slightly as Pippy's head rested on his chest.

"Why have you been acting weird over the last few weeks, ever since you've come back from Australia you've been like this" He said. Pippy sighed and sat up crossed legged next to him.

"It's nothing" She said. Andy sat up more.

"I don't believe you" He said.

Pippy looked down and her expression became sad "Do you really want to know?" She asked in a low voice.

Andy nodded.

"I'm moving back to Australia…"

-

Brendan and Bonnie lay together in her bed, she rolled over so she was facing away from him and hugged her teddy close to her chest.

Brendan rolled over putting an arm around her waist, she wriggled out of his grasp. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to him "Nothing's wrong, why does something have to be wrong? Maybe I just want some space tonight" She said angrily turning away from him again. He nodded a bit hurt and laid down staring at the ceiling.

What was up with her?

-

Ziva stood in the babies' room looking down at Nick with a smile on her face, she slowly moved to each crib and smiled. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and kisses were pressed to her neck.

"I missed them" She said putting her arms over Tony's.

"I did too" Tony whispered.

"Can you believe Riley's first word was 'Boat'?" She said with a slight laugh.

"It's Gibbs' kid, it was either going to be 'Boat' or 'Coffee'" Tony said as Cole walked into the room.

"Why are you awake?" Ziva asked him.

"Couldn't sleep" He answered "Normally can't"

Ziva nodded sadly "Why are you in here?"

"I like to spend time with them" Cole said going to Isobel's crib and picking her up. She opened her eyes and was about to cry but stopped when she realized it was Cole. She smiled a gummy smiled and gurgled. Cole grinned at her.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"We're going back to bed" Tony said pulling on Ziva's waist.

Cole nodded. "Goodnight"

* * *

"Annabelle?"

"No"

"Why not?" McGee asked as he and Abby sat up in their bed. Abby was resting against his chest with one of McGee's arms around her and his other hand holding a book.

"I don't think it's right!" She said.

McGee sighed. "Fine" He said turning the page of the Baby names book.

"Kristy?"

Abby thought for a moment, then shook her head "No"

McGee turned more pages when Abby said:

"What about Carmella?"

McGee looked down at her and grinned "I like that"

* * *

In the morning Bonnie woke up to find Brendan gone from beside her and a post-it-note stuck to her forehead.

_I'm sorry if I've done something to make you mad. I'll come over later. I love you. –Brendan_

She sighed and put the note next to her bed. She got up, stretched and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Where's Andy?" She asked when she walked in, snatching the piece of half eaten toast out of Cole's hand and sitting opposite him.

"Still in his room with Pippy, I heard them talking last night…I didn't sound too good" He said. Bonnie swallowed the last piece of Cole's toast.

"What were they talking about?" Bonnie asked "You gotta love that those walls are thin between your rooms"

"I heard she's moving back to Australia" Cole said looking down. Bonnie sighed.

"This is gonna kill him" She said. Cole nodded.

"You know, I reckon he'll hold her hostage and not let her go at all" Cole said. Bonnie chuckled standing up from her chair.

"You've been spending too much time with Saba"

* * *

"Dad, can you help me with something?" Brendan asked walking down the stairs to the basement.

Gibbs put the sander down and turned to him and nodded.

"Well, Bonnie's been acting weird for the past few weeks and I thought I might get her something, because I think I might have done something to piss her off…But I don't know what to get her" He said. Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah…I've had that problem with your mother a few times. A necklace does the trick"

"Hmm. I was still mad at you afterwards Jethro" Jenny said coming down the stairs with Riley on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Boat!" Riley said happily.

"Hey buddy" Brendan said taking Riley from Jenny "Wanna come shopping with me and help me find something for Bonnie?"

"Boat!"

* * *

Family. No matter what happens, they're always going to be there. Whether they biological or not, they're there. And no matter what happens they are always going to be your family. You can't get rid of them, even if you tried. Friends are the family you choose, and they'll always stick by you. Whether it is during life or death, or just a bad day, they're going to be there to support you. A family does not have to consist of a mother and father; it can consist of your best friends, the people you would trust with your life. And at the end of the day, all you really have is that family. So cherish it, because in a flash, it could be taken away from you…

* * *

**_Review! Seriously, or no new chapter for a while..._**

**_xoxElle_**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Hey all!!_**

**_This chapter is for Joey!_**

**_This chapter is Inspired by the very last line in the song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5_**

**_Review!_**

**_Oh, and please don't kill me for this chapter!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Hey Bonnie? You ok?" Tony asked sitting on the couch next to her. She had her legs pressed up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. She looked up slowly.

"Yeah…I'm fine" She whispered. Tony looked at her concerned.

"Are you sure, you don't seem fine" Tony said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and a tear escaped her eye. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" He asked and she cried. She looked up at him.

"I can't say, but…thank you" She said standing up and wiping her tears off her face. She walked out of the room and passed Ziva on her way.

"What happen Ziva asked sitting on Tony's lap.

"I don't know she was upset about something" He said as Ziva rested her forehead against his.

"Andy has still not come out of his room" Ziva said sighing. It was later in the afternoon and now everyone had found out that Pippy was moving back to Australia, but no-one knew when.

"hmm" Tony said leaning forward and kissing her.

"Now come on, you two are worse then teenagers" Bonnie said walking past the doorway, she seemed like her normal self.

"You're a teenager!" Tony said. Bonnie smirked slightly.

"Exactly"

Tony looked at her and then at Ziva "It's scary how much she's like you"

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked her.

Bonnie frowned "Brendan called me…I'm going to go see him" She said, as an afterthought she added "I love you both" And she walked out the door.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"She looks happier than before" Tony said looking back at Ziva. She kept her eyes on the doorway.

"Yes…maybe"

* * *

Bonnie walked slowly to the Gibbs' house. When she got there she slowly walked in and went straight to the lounge room. Brendan stood up from the couch and smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"I got this for you" Brendan said handing her a red velvet, rectangular box. She looked away as she took it from his hands. She looked down as she opened it and tears fell from her eyes when she saw what it was.

It was a necklace that had two hearts overlapping each other and a diamond heart in the middle of them. She saw an inscription on the side of one of the heart. She looked closer. _I will always love you._ On the other heart it had two B's together. Bonnie took it out of the box and held it in her hand.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Brendan asked after Bonnie didn't say anything. Bonnie fidgeted and looked down, the necklace tight in her left hand.

"No" She said quietly. Brendan stepped forward, putting his arms around her. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little hurt that she pushed him away. She finally looked up and Brendan saw the tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

Brendan was very worried now "Bonnie?"

"I can't do this anymore…"She said in a low voice, but loud enough that Brendan heard her.

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Brendan, I'm so sorry…we can't be together anymore…I can't…" She said breaking eye contact again. Brendan's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Please…don't. I'm sorry" She said walking out the front door with the necklace still in her hand. Brendan stood in the middle of the room. No. He refused to lose Bonnie.

So he ran after her.

* * *

"Timmy!" Abby grinned as he walked into her lab. She walked up to him and held onto the front of his jacket. She leaned in and kissed him. He suddenly stepped back from her.

"You are not having a Caf Pow!" He said. Abby huffed letting his jacket go. She went over and sat in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I can't stand four more months without it!" She said angrily.

McGee looked at her with a smile. He was now use to her random mood swings.

She smiled again getting up and putting her arms around his waist "Timmy" She said in a sweet voice.

"Yes Abby?"

"Can you get me some chocolate and pickles?" She asked. McGee scrunched up his nose.

"Abby. Please tell me you're not going to eat them together" He groaned. She continued to grin.

Four more months of this. McGee couldn't wait.

* * *

Brendan caught Bonnie half way down the street. She quickly turned as he approached.

"Brendan you have to go" She said urgently putting the necklace in her pocket.

"Bonnie. I will not let you break up with me. Tell me what I did" He said desperately.

"Brendan. It has nothing to do with you. Please, You. Have. To. Go" She said forcefully. He just stared at her. She looked behind herself quickly and her eyes widened. She turned back to him.

"Brendan. Quickly, please go. If you love me you will let me go." She said in a low voice turning and then starting to run.

Brendan watched her. He had no idea what was going on. He went to run after her again, but stopped when he saw her freeze.

In front of her, at least 10 feet away, stood a man with a gun pointed straight at her chest. Everything went in slow motion. Him running towards her, the bullet speeding through the air, Bonnie falling to the ground, the man disappearing.

He fell to her side, putting pressure on the wound in her chest.

"I-I'm sor-ry Brendan…Let me go" She coughed out closing her eyes. Brendan fell backwards onto the cement falling into blackness. His last thoughts were:

_No no no no no no_

* * *

_Please Don't Try So Hard To Say Goodbye..._

* * *

**_Don't kill me please!_**

**_If anyone is confused, Brendan is not dead, He has only collapsed in shock._**

**_Don't kill me!!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Hey all!_**

**_Man, you all hated the last chapter._**

**_Just a warning, this chapter is a bit sad, I was listening to Broken while writing it._**

**_I uploaded this quicker because Joey wanted me too :)_**

**_I'm 3 quarters through the next chapter, so it will be up tomorrow maybe :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The next thing Brendan knew he was opening his eyes, he looked around, a hospital room. Gibbs stood next to him.

"What happened?" Brendan asked.

"You collapsed" Gibbs said with a sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Then it hit him, it wasn't just a dream he had. "NO! It was a dream! Please tell me it was a dream Dad!"

"I'm sorry Brendan" Gibbs said sadly.

"No. please tell me you're lying Dad. Please-" Brendan started hyperventilating. Gibbs put hand on his shoulder as the doctor and nurses ran in.

Brendan started to get his breathing under control. He then started sobbing with grief, Gibbs held Brendan's hand through out the whole time. Eventually Brendan cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It had been a day since they heard of their sister's death. Andy had shut himself up in his room, refusing to let anybody in. Pippy had tried and had ended up falling asleep outside his door with tears running down her face. Cole hadn't moved from the couch at all since he heard. Tears were permanently running down his cheeks. The grief was so strong they couldn't move.

Before Bonnie's body had been found someone, quite possibly the same person who shot her, had come back and cut up her face, it was unrecognizable. Ducky and Palmer refused to let any of the team come into Autopsy.

Abby had screamed and started crying. McGee had tears running down his face. Jenny had tried to stay strong for everyone, slipping into Director mode. Gibbs had stayed by Brendan's side until he woke up. Nettie had tears running down her cheeks when Ducky told her. Tony had cried and drunk a whole bottle of Gibbs' Bourbon. The same thing kept running through his mind. _His daughter was dead_.

But the worst of them all was Ziva.

She was in denial.

Tony was following her around the house.

"Ziva…"

"No Tony" Ziva snapped turning to him in the middle of the small entrance. He looked at her sadly.

"You have to accept that Bonnie's gone" He said, his voice cracking.

Ziva glared at him "My daughter is not dead" she snarled. Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ziva, she's gone" He whispered into her hair. She pushed him away angrily.

"Bonnie is not dead Tony. I would know if she was dead. She is not dead" she yelled walking away. Tony looked down sadly and followed her

"Ziva…you're in denial"

"I am not in denial" She yelled at him turning to him. He had tears running down his face.

She glared at him, he just stared back at her with a grieving expression. A sob suddenly escaped Ziva's throat and she collapsed to the ground. Tony caught her as she fell and she sobbed into his shirt as he kneeled on ground with her. Heart wrenching sobs escaped her mouth and Tony let his tears flow with her. Half and hour later Ziva's sobs stopped and Tony realized she was asleep. He carefully picked her up and walked up the stairs with her in his arms. As he walked down the second story hallway he saw Pippy sitting next to Andy's door. He looked at her and she shook her head. Tony continued down the hallway and saw Cole sitting on his bed staring into space. He finally reached his and Ziva's room and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and watched her sleep with new tears running down his face.

"Pippy?" Came a hoarse voice, like someone who handed talked for a while. She stood up and slowly opened Andy's door and walked inside. Andy was sitting up in his bed, he looked Broken.

"Andy?" She said cautiously walking to him. He began to cry. Pippy rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"My baby sister…she's gone" He cried. He couldn't handle this. He released himself from Pippy's hold and walked out of his room and into Cole's.

Cole didn't bother looking up as Andy sat next to him.

"She's gone…" Cole said quietly.

"Do you think we'll get through this?" Andy asked just as quiet.

Cole shook his head, a tear escaping his eye "Nope"

"Yeah…" Andy said putting his face in his hands.

"Who's gonna call us morons now?" Cole asked after a few minutes of silence. Andy chuckled and new tears ran down his face.

Two hours later Ziva opened her eyes only to be met by Tony's. She saw the pain in them and started sobbing again. Tony's phone rang from his pocket and he answered it after the first ring.

"Hello?" He said, his voice thick from crying.

"Tony. Brendan woke up" Gibbs said quietly.

"That's good Boss"

There was a pause "How are you Tony?"

"Not too good Boss" Tony answered "It's finally hit Ziva"

He heard Gibbs sigh "Stay strong DiNozzo. We'll be over later"

"Thanks Boss"

Gibbs hung up and Tony put his phone down. When he turned back to the bed Ziva was gone. He walked down the hall and ran into Pippy who was carrying Leo.

"Tony, they're in Cole's room. The babies were crying so I took care of it, I'll stay with them for a bit. You guys need some time together" She said.

"Thank you Pippy" He said hugging her, mindful of Leo.

"I'll really miss her…I've lost two of my best friends in the past year…I need to keep my mind off it, so I'll help with the babies all I can" She said tears spilling from the edges of her eyes. Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. Really" he said.

"It's no problem" Pippy said walking into the babies room.

Tony looked into Cole's room and saw Ziva asleep in the middle of a sleeping Andy and Cole. He turned around, closing the door quietly as he did so and walked down the stairs.

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm __holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

* * *

**_Next Chapter will be up tomorrow._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Soory to make you guys sad in the last chapter!!_**

**_Over 70, 000 words!! Yay!!_**

**_Ok, on with this chapter..._**

**_Review, cause you know you want to._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Later that afternoon Andy, Cole and Ziva had walked down from Cole's room and had taken seats at different spots in the lounge room. Abby and McGee had come and were sitting and one of the couches. Brendan had managed to get himself released from the hospital and was sitting next to McGee on the couch. Jenny was sitting next to Ziva on the second couch with Riley on her lap and Tony next to Ziva. Andy and Cole were sitting on the floor leaning up against the walls and Gibbs was standing behind Jenny. There was complete silence.

Everyone had tears running down their faces, except Gibbs, who was staring out into space. They didn't even register when the door opened and closed.

"You think a bullet's gonna be the thing to stop me?" A cheerful voice said from the door way "Please, you all have such little faith in me" The person said in an amused voice.

Everyone's heads snapped up to see Bonnie with a smirk on her face leaning against the doorframe. With a black Grey's Anatomy t-shirt, Camouflage cargo pants, black boots, her hair in a high ponytail and the necklace Brendan gave her around her neck. And a gun at her hip.

Nobody moved.

"Ok. When you all snap out of this shock tell me, I'm going to be up in my room" Bonnie said slowly and ran up the stairs.

"Was that really…?" Abby said, her eyes wide. Brendan was up in a flash and practically sprinted up the stairs. He flung the door open so it smashed in the wall.

"Brendan you scared the crap out of me!" Bonnie said standing in the middle of the room with a hand on her chest. Brendan just stared at her.

"I had to fake my death, I was helping Saba with a mission and had to go under cover which obviously got crapped up and I got shot, I had a bullet proof vest on. The body wasn't mine…I don't actually know who it was, I didn't bother asking Saba…anyway it's all good now, I killed the guy. And I'm alright" She said quickly "That's why I had to break up with you. Just in case something happened and they came after you" She said. "I take all that back. I. Love. You" She said stepping up to him. He still stared at her.

"Brendan?" She said carefully.

He stood frozen "I watched you die…the blood…"

"Those were weird little blood pocket things…quite cool actually…went off when I pressed the button on my sleeve…But it ruined my favourite shirt"

No" He chocked out "You're dead…"

She stepped closer to him "Brendan…I'm alive"

He raised his hand and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek, seeing if she was really there. She was real. She wasn't dead. She was standing in front of him. Grey's Anatomy t-shirt and all.

He quickly picked her up and kissed her with everything he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You're alive" He said burying his face between her neck and shoulder breathing her in as she clung to him.

"I'm alive" She confirmed running a hand through his hair. He put her down, but didn't let go of her. He raised one hand and gently touched the necklace around her neck. She placed a hand over his and smiled.

"I love it…It's really beautiful"

She looked towards the doorway where Andy, Cole and Ziva were all standing. She detached herself from Brendan and slowly walked over to them.

"I was on a mission. I'm sorry" She said looking down. The worst part about the mission was having to lie to her family. It almost killed her.

"Yeah, we heard" Cole said quietly.

At the same time Andy and Cole stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug that would give Abby a run for her money. They stood like that for what felt like hours, all three had tears running down their faces.

"And you call us morons" Andy chuckled letting her go. Cole looked at her shirt.

"'You're My Penisfish'?! Is that appropriate?" He said in mock outrage "God, get it right…It's a candiru fish"

Bonnie laughed and then looked at Ziva "I'm sorry Ima"

"I know you are Bon" She said. Bonnie took a deep breath and practically ran to Ziva and wrapping her arms around her. "I knew you were not dead" Ziva whispered to her.

"How?" Bonnie asked stepping back from her.

"A feeling" Ziva said. "Tony would not believe me" The room was silent for a minute when Bonnie remembered something.

"Ah, I may need a little help with something" She said biting her lip trying not to grin. Andy and Cole looked at her.

"What did you do?" They asked at the same time. Bonnie pointed to the window. The two of them walked over and looked out. Only to see a shiny black Ferrari in the driveway.

"You stole a car?!" Cole asked his eyes wide.

"I had to get here somehow! I wasn't gonna sit on a bus for an hour!" She said in defence.

"Nice" Andy said smirking "Where'd you steal it from?"

Bonnie tried not to smirk "The Israeli Embassy"

Ziva's eyes widened. "You stole it from the _Embassy?_"

"They've got like, 10, they won't miss it!" Bonnie grinned innocently "Besides, you're the one who taught me how to break into them"

Ziva looked at her for a moment. "Your Grandfather will not be pleased"

Bonnie shrugged "Eh, I'll just tell Grandma. She talk him down"

"Seriously nice Bonnie" Andy said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Break and laws on the way here?"

"Maybe a few, I was going too fast to notice anything" She laughed. "Can I have some time with Brendan please? Can you go explain the situation to the others?" She asked the three. They nodded, Ziva stepped forward and kissed her forehead and they left the room.

Bonnie turned to Brendan "I am so sorry" She said resting her head in the middle of his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. He hooked a finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"I love you" He whispered kissing her.

"I love you too" She said pushing him over to her bed…

* * *

An hour later Bonnie and Brendan walked down the stairs and in to the lounge room. Everyone looked up.

"I understand if you guys hate me…but I stopped a guy who was going to bomb some places…" She trailed off. Tony stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't do it again" He said squeezing her.

"Sorry Dad" Bonnie said as he let her go. Another hour passed and Bonnie felt hugged out. Ziva was currently on the phone yelling at Uri in Hebrew.

"What's she saying?" Tony whispered to Andy.

"She's using some…colourful language" Andy said with a smirk.

"_Hamor_!" Ziva snarled slamming the phone shut.

"I don't know what that means…but it didn't sound good" Tony said.

"What's he say about the car?" Bonnie asked from her place in Brendan's lap. He had his arms securely around her, it looked like he was never going to let her go.

"He would like it returned. But after what he put us all through with you faking your death, he agreed to let you keep it"

"I get the car? Awesome!" She said with a grin. One of the babies started crying through the monitor and Bonnie jumped up.

"I'll get it!"

Three more cries started. Ziva, Tony and Bonnie all went up the stairs together and Bonnie ran into the room first.

"Hey Nicky!" Bonnie grinned picking Nick up from his crib. Tony picked up Isobel and Ziva had Dexter and Leo. Bonnie turned to Tony and Ziva.

"Did I mention I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize-" Tony began.

"-It's a sign of weakness. I know Dad, but I really am" She said.

"Please do not do it again" Ziva said putting Dexter and Leo into their cribs.

"Ima, it was so exciting and freaky and so many things. I loved it! Besides the whole lying to you guys thing…It was so…cool!"

Ziva sighed "I know you have wanted to be a Mossad Officer since you were young, but please…Next time you go to your Grandfather for a mission please tell me first"

Bonnie hugged Ziva with one arm, the other still holding Nick "I promise Ima"

Bonnie put Nick down and walked out of the room.

Tony grinned at Ziva.

"Bonnie's back"

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony. "I love you"

Tony took her hand and pulled her out of the room. She chuckled as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the stairs with a grin on his face.

"I love you too" He whispered kissing her again at the top of the stairs.

"Ok. Seriously. I stand by what I said the other day. You two are teenagers." Bonnie said from the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked her.

Bonnie smirked walking half out the door "I'm gonna go knock some sense into someone" She said closing the door. Tony looked down at Ziva.

"Are you worried?" He asked. Ziva chuckled.

"I think I know who she is going to be talking sense to" She said. Tony looked confused.

"Who?"

Ziva laughed and slapped his face gently "My love, Bonnie does not want to see Andy depressed. I believe she is going to go talk to Pippy"

"Oh!" Tony said "Do you think she'll duck tape her to a pole?"

"Why would Bonnie do that?" Ziva asked confused.

"We'll if you had to go back to Tel Aviv, I'd do the same"

"Why would you use Duck tape?"

Tony sighed and laughed. "You know what? It doesn't matter" He said pulling her down the stairs with him.

"Tony…Are you ready to sign the papers?" Ziva asked as they walked together into the lounge room where everybody, minus Bonnie, was sitting. Tony grinned.

"Yeah, I am"

* * *

**_See!! I would never kill Bonnie!_**

**_Now arn't you all happy?!_**

**_Review!!_**

**_Next chapter will be up soon._**

**_xoxElle_**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Hey all!_**

**_You all love me again!!_**

**_I'm glad!_**

**_So, here's the new chapter :)_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_Change. We don't like it. We fear it, but we can't stop it from coming. We either adapt to change or we get left behind. It hurts to grow. Anybody who tells you it doesn't is lying. But here's the truth: sometimes the more things change, the more they stay the same. And sometimes, oh, sometimes change is good. Sometimes change ... is everything._

* * *

Bonnie angrily walked into Pippy's room, which was covered in car posters "So were you just going to leave without telling him you were going, or were you just eventually going to tell him?"

Pippy fainted.

Bonnie bit her lip. Probably should've gotten Andy to tell Pippy that she was alive.

Bonnie kneeled next to Pippy and slapped her face "Wake up!" Bonnie said. Pippy slowly opened her eyes.

"This is great…I'm seeing ghosts" Pippy murmured. Bonnie laughed and stood up.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not a ghost"

Pippy blinked.

"I faked my death for a mission. Ok back to the problem here. Were you going to tell Andy you were leaving or just waited until he realized you were gone?"

"Bonnie, I have no say in this" Pippy said standing up carefully.

"That's crap and you know it. You can't do this to Andy. You know as well as I do he doesn't cope well when people leave. This will kill him"

Pippy became angry "Don't you think I know that?" she yelled. Bonnie sat on her bed cross-legged.

"You can stay!" Bonnie said.

"No I can't" Pippy said sitting down next to her. "I'm glad you're not dead"

"That's good to know" Bonnie chuckled. "So when are you leaving?"

Pippy looked down sadly. "Three weeks"

"THREE WEEKS?!" Bonnie yelled getting up. Pippy sighed lying down. Bonnie flopped down next to her. Bonnie turned her head. "I got a car"

Pippy laughed. "What kind?"

"Black Ferrari"

Pippy laughed again and nodded in approval "Nice"

"So you gonna come back to the DiNozzo House with me?" Bonnie asked getting up. Pippy stood with her and both walked out the door.

* * *

15 minutes later Bonnie and Pippy walked into the lounge room to see everyone crowded around the coffee table.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" Bonnie said walking over to Brendan, who smiled at her.

"They're signing the papers" He said.

_This document stats the adoption of Andrew Raz David, Bonnie Tali David and Collin Ari David._

"Hang on, why is your middle name Ari?" Abby asked as she read it. The triplets all looked at each other and then at Ziva.

"Because he was my brother" Ziva said. Her tone was emotionless and she waiting for an outburst.

Everyone looked surprise, minus the triplets, Tony and Gibbs.

"Ok. I think I'll sign it now" Tony said knowing that Ziva did not want to discuss this.

Tony got a pen and signed _Anthony D. DiNozzo._

* * *

Four hours later only the DiNozzo's (And new DiNozzo's) and Brendan were left at the house.

"You know I can't wait to go to school tomorrow" Bonnie said suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.

"Ok, we have crossed over to somewhere weird" Andy said.

"I got a Ferrari. People are gonna flip" Bonnie laughed. Her brothers rolled their eyes and laughed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tony mumbled into Ziva's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had found her on the small balcony that came off their bedroom. The sun was only just setting.

"Thinking" She said closing her eyes and leaning back against him like she would to in Rome when he found her looking at the city.

"What about?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Defiantly not what you are thinking about" She chuckled as Tony rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Then what is going through that ninja brain of yours?" Tony asked and Ziva chuckled again.

"Five months" She said quietly.

"What's in five months?" Tony asked.

"Abby has her baby and the Triplets graduate" She said the last bit sadly. Tony knew it was going to be hard on Ziva. The triplets were all going to college far away from Washington. But luckily all three and Brendan were excepted into the same school, so at least they won't be lonely.

"They'll visit us whenever they can, it's only a few hours' drive" He said as Ziva turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"I know Tony" She said

"The why are you sad?"

"I will miss them" She sighed.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I will too"

* * *

Jenny sat on the workbench in the Basement watching Gibbs sand the boat.

"How many years have you been working on this boat?" Jenny asked taking a sip from the glass of bourbon that she was holding. He put down his sander and walked over to her. He placed his hands on the bench on either side of her and smirked.

"11 years" He said.

"Paris?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I started her after we came back from Positano"

Jenny smirked. Gibbs took the glass of Bourbon out of her hand and gulped it. He gave her back the empty glass, she put it down next to her and got off the bench walking over to where he was now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're a bastard Jethro" She said with a smile on her face.

Gibbs laughed "Yeah I know"

Stopping half way up the stairs Jenny turned to him and kissed him.

"But you're my bastard"

* * *

**-BANG-**

Three heads shot up.

"BONNIE!" Andy and Cole yelled getting up and tackling her. She laughed hysterically throwing the remains of the balloon to the side as she got up. Brendan looked confused.

"What the hell was that?" He asked lying back down. Bonnie bounced over to him and sat on his stomach and he left out an 'Oof' noise.

"She's done that for as long as we can remember" Andy said.

_You didn't even give him a chance,_ Cole signed with a laugh. Bonnie and Andy both laughed and Brendan huffed and rolled over putting the pillow over his head. The Triplets and Brendan had spent the night sleeping on the floor of the lounge room.

"I hate you're little triplets secret code things" Brendan mumbled through the pillow. Bonnie leaned foreward ripping the pillow off his face. "It's too earlier" He moaned.

"Actually, we have to be at school in 15 minutes" She said with amusement in her voice. Brendan's eyes shot open and all three boys looked at her to see she was already dressed (blue camouflage pants and black t-shirt that said 'Ooh You Funny Vet' on it and her hair was half up-half down. She even had her skate shoes on). The three of them jumped up, Brendan knocking Bonnie off him then kissing her quickly in apology and the three of them ran up the stairs.

"You are an evil tiny, tiny person" Tony said walking in from the kitchen. Bonnie flopped onto the couch and smirked.

"I know"

* * *

"Hey! We gotta go if you want me to drive you" Bonnie bellowed up the stairs. The three boys ran, well, more tripped, down the stairs and ran out the open door. Bonnie reached over and grabbed her skateboard (She had painted the underside of it so it was now Black with flames that spelled out NCIS) and went out the door. She got to her car and saw the three boys arguing who was sitting in front.

"You two" She said to Andy and Cole "In back" they went to argue but she glared at them. They huffed and sat in the back. Brendan gave them a smug look and sat in the passenger's seat.

When they got to Washington High people watched as Bonnie drove into the parking space.

"Hey David! Nice car!" A boy in the same year as them called Ben Newton yelled out from the sidewalk.

"It's not David anymore!" Bonnie yelled back. "We're DiNozzo now!"

Everyone standing in hearing range all turned to her with wide eyes.

Bonnie cringed.

"They all think I'm dead, don't they?"

Cole and Andy nodded. Bonnie sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Ziva opened her e-mail that morning at NCIS she gasped.

"Ziva, you ok?" Tony asked from his desk.

Ziva nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen.

There was a photo of a man he was tall, with fashionable glasses, inch long light brown hair and he was trying to hide himself among a crowd.

Underneath was the name: _Deron Zachariah _

Tony walked over to Ziva's desk to see what she was looking at. Before he could see what it was Ziva deleted it.

"It was junk mail" She said. Tony nodded and slowly went back to his desk.

Ziva shook her head. It could not have been him.

* * *

**_Ooh... More will be revealed about who 'Deron' is in the sequal. This fic still has a few chapters left._**

**_And Joey, keep quiet about who he is. lol._**

**_By the way, I like the quote on Bonnie's shirt in this chapter, Cristina just says the best lines. lol._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**

**_P.s. I thought I'd bring the balloon back again :D_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Hey all!!_**

**_If anyone was wondering, Andy's middle name 'Raz' is Hebrew for 'Secret'. I've had that chosen sonce chapter 1!_**

**_Anyway, there are about 5 chapters left or so in this fic. But don't worry! The sequal is called_** 'Still Alive and Kicking' _**And will be up about a week after this fic is complete! **_

**_For Joey!!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"No no no no. No way am I doing it. No no no no" Bonnie yelled smashing through the front door and storming up the stairs.

It had been four months since Bonnie had faked her death. Pippy had convinced her parents to let them stay in America until after she graduated. Abby was now in her 8th month of pregnancy and was having all the mood-swings and cravings that came with it. Riley was now 16-months-old and the quads were 13-months-old.

"Bonnie, can you please think about it?" Brendan called after her closing the front door behind him. He was carrying her skateboard and bag, he placed them next to the door and walked towards the staircase.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked walking out of the conservatory holding Leo. Brendan sighed and turned to her.

"Principle Morgan asked Bonnie to make a speech at graduation about what she's gone through throughout high school. But she's refusing to do it"

"Why?"

Brendan shrugged.

"I am not doing it!" Bonnie yelled from upstairs. Ziva handed Leo to Brendan.

"I will go speak to her"

Ziva walked up the stairs and knocked on Bonnie's door.

"I am not doing it!" Bonnie yelled. Ziva opened her door to see Bonnie sitting at her computer. She went over to Bonnie's bed and sat down.

"What are you writing?" Ziva asked her.

"Fanfiction about Denny not dying" Bonnie said turning away from the screen and faced Ziva. "Are you here to talk me into doing the speech?"

Ziva just looked at her.

"Come on Ima! I'm gonna have to stand in front of all those people and talk about the whole Drew crap, coming to America, getting kidnapped and still managing to graduate one of the top of the class"

Bonnie, Cole and Andy were all graduating top of their year. They had finished all their exams two weeks beforehand and had gotten their results a few days ago.

"Think about it" Ziva said "I think it may be good for you to talk. Inspire people" Ziva said trying to think of the right words.

Bonnie sighed "I'll think about it"

Ziva smiled and then looked confused. "What is a fanfiction?"

* * *

"Pens are not for eating" Brendan said to Dexter taking the pen out of the little boy's hand. The babies were all in the conservatory in a special pen that went around most of the room. Dexter smiled trying to reclaim the pen.

"Moo-vee" He said. Brendan dropped the pen.

"Ah…TONY!" Brendan yelled out. Tony rushed in from the lounge room with his gun in his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Has Dex ever talked before?" Brendan asked.

"No" Tony said "Why?"

"Because he just said Movie" Brendan said seeing Tony's eyes widen and a grin cross his face. Tony bent down and picked Dexter up and kissed his cheek.

"Can you say it again Dex?" Tony asked.

"Moo-vee" Dexter said clapping his hands together.

Tony grinned at him.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked walking into the room. Tony walked over to her with Dexter still on his hip and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Dexter said his first word!" He said proudly. Ziva smiled holing on of Dexter's hands.

"Really? What did he say?"

Tony turned his head to Dexter "Can you say it again for Ima?" Tony asked him. Dexter smiled.

"Moo-vee"

Ziva laughed "Why would I have expected any different from your son?" She said kissing Dexter's cheek.

"How's Bonnie?" Brendan asked brushing some dirt off his white polo t-shirt.

"She is thinking about it" Ziva said. Brendan nodded with a smile. He looked down to see Leo with his arms stretched out to him. Brendan bent down to pick him up.

"You wanna come see Bonnie with me?" Brendan asked Leo.

"What's she thinking about?" Brendan heard Tony ask as he walked out of the room.

"Hey" Brendan said as he walked into Bonnie's room. She turned around In her chair and smiled.

"Hey Leo!" She said taking him from Brendan's arms. Brendan leaned over and kissed Bonnie quickly before sitting on the end of her bed.

"Are you gonna do it?" He asked her. She sighed.

"If I must"

Brendan grinned and kissed her again.

"Bee!" Said a voice. Bonnie looked down wide-eyed at Leo. His little hand was patting her shoulder.

"Did you just speak?" Bonnie asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"Bee! Bee!"

Brendan laughed with a grin on his face "I think he means Bonnie" He said "That's two of them today!"

Bonnie was still shocked "What do you mean two?"

"Dexter said Movie" Brendan said. Bonnie started laughing.

"BEE!" Leo said loudly.

Brendan smiled "I think he want's your attention"

* * *

A week later Gibbs and Jenny laid cuddled together on the couch watching as Riley played with his toys in front of them. Gibbs had his head resting on top of Jenny's, her hair now long like he loved and his arms around her waist. She was resting on his chest with her legs tucked up under her with her eyes almost closed.

"Dada!" Riley giggled throwing one of his toys at Gibbs' foot. Gibbs chuckled as Riley pulled himself up on the edge of the table; he had been doing it for the past month. Jenny smiled and closed her eyes. Three seconds later Gibbs shook her.

"What Jethro?" She asked not opening her eyes. Gibbs sat up straighter.

"Jen, look" He whispered. She opened her eyes to see Riley taking very shaky steps towards them. She sat up straight and smiled proudly at him. He began to wobble and fell forward. Gibbs caught the little boy and held him above his head then bringing him down to kiss his cheek. Jenny stood up beside them and Gibbs handed Riley to her.

"Mama!" Riley grinned at her. She kissed his forehead.

"Mummy's so proud of you" She said hugging him closer.

The ringing of a phone rang through the room. Gibbs walked over and answered. Seconds later he rushed over to Jenny.

"That was McGee. Abby's gone into labour"

* * *

**_And it's baby time!_**

**_I just realized that all the characters, except for Gibbs and Andy, have been in the hospital for something...Man, I'm mean to them..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Hey all_**

**_This is a very short chapter, but I had to end it where I did._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"I HATE YOU MCGEE!" Came a scream from down the hall as everyone walked into the waiting room.

"Well, I bet he's happy" Bonnie smirked flopping down in a waiting room chair. Brendan laughed and sat down next to her. Bonnie shifted so her legs were stretched over the other two seats and her head was on Brendan's lap.

"Very appropriate shirt dear" Ducky said as he sat down next to Adina a few seats away. Bonnie looked down at her shirt that she had made for when Abby had Carmella, it was bright yellow with Black bubble writing that said 'Aww, McBaby".

Andy and Cole were entertaining the quads in the kids corner of the room. It was 7 at night and Abby had gone into labour an hour ago. Bonnie was staring at the ceiling playing with the necklace Brendan gave her, which she never took off, while Brendan played with her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her quietly.

She sighed "Things"

"As in?"

"What's going to happen to us after college? I mean, you want to become a doctor and I want to be Mossad…"

Brendan sighed leaning down and kissing her forehead. "We'll deal with it when the time comes"

* * *

"Hey Riley you wanna show Uncle Tony and Auntie Ziva what you did today?" Jenny said putting Riley on the ground. Tony and Ziva looked at Riley as he took shaky steps forward before falling on his bum. Tony and Ziva smiled.

"Dada!" Riley said loudly. Gibbs went over and picked him up.

"Sleep" Riley said resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder and closing his eyes.

Tony turned to Ziva and kissed her quickly.

"Did you know that I love you?" He whispered. Ziva chuckled.

"No, I did not know that" She said. Tony pouted and Ziva kissed him again, only breaking away when Bonnie groaned.

"You two…seriously…I don't need to see it..."

* * *

"I HATE YOU MCGEE!" Abby screamed for at least the 50th time. She held McGee's hand tightly.

"Ok Mrs. McGee. Push" The doctor told her.

"Your looking around down that part of my body, you can call me Abbyyyy" She said as she pushed.

"Ok Abby. One more push"

"Ok" She nodded squeezing McGee's hand again as she pushed. The cries of a baby filled the room. A few seconds later a pink bundle was placed in her arms.

"Carmella Sarah McGee" Abby said tiredly. McGee leaned down and kissed the side of Abby's head, her pigtails were messy. He laughed slightly before turning to the doctor.

"Can I please get some Ice?" He asked.

"Why do you need Ice Timmy?" Abby asked still looking down at the little girl in her arms.

McGee tried to flex his fingers "I think you broke my hand"

* * *

McGee walked into the waiting room with ice on his hand and a grin on his face.

"I have a little girl!" He said happily.

"Dude, she broke your hand!" Bonnie said walking up to him with everyone else.

"Congratulations Probie" Tony said clapping McGee's shoulder with his hand.

"You will make a wonderful father McGee" Ziva smiled.

"Thanks guys. If you hang around for a bit I'll bring her out" McGee said.

"What's her full name?" Jenny asked.

"Carmella Sarah McGee" McGee grinned.

"Congratulations Tim. Your sister will be happy" Gibbs said shifting a sleeping riley from one side to the other so he could shake McGee's hand. He was congratulated by everyone else when they heard a noise.

A man walked into the waiting room with his gun out pointed straight at Cole who was holding Isobel. Cole's eyes widened and he quickly gave Isobel to Andy and got his gun out while everyone watched in shock.

The man snarled at Cole. "You'll pay for what you did"

"You son of a-"

The man shot the gun before Cole could finish his sentence. Everyone watched in horror as the Bullet hit Cole.

* * *

**_My god, I'm like Shonda Rhimes. When everyone is happy, Someone gets killed or a relationship is in trouble...oh wait...that's coming soon..._**

**_Joey. Shhh..._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry it took a while too update!_**

**_So, here is chapter 59. Aka, Graduation Day._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"That stings" Cole said looking at the graze on his arm the bullet left. "And it was over the scar from when I was stabbed too"

Cole put his gun away as he looked at the body of the man who had shot at him.

"Idiot never knew how to aim" Cole mumbled.

"Collin. You should get one of the doctors to stitch your arm up" Ziva said standing next to him. Nettie and Ducky had taken all the younger children back to the DiNozzo Residence. They had left as soon as the man hit the ground.

"You moron. Who is he?" Bonnie asked hitting Cole in his good arm.

"That's the idiot I was trying to get on the mission I was on in Israel. He was supposed to be in the building that was bombed, but I guess he wasn't. Oh well" Cole said nudging the dead body with his foot.

Bonnie shook her head.

* * *

Two weeks later the entire family were all gathered at the DiNozzo Residence. The family including Tony, Ziva, the quads, the Triplets, Brendan, Jenny, Gibbs, Riley, Abby, McGee, Carmella, Marco DiNozzo, Nettie, Ducky, Palmer and Michelle (who had gotten married four months ago), Adina and Uri, who were now back together.

It was Graduation Day.

"I cannot believe you talked me into doing the speech" Bonnie groaned to Ziva and Brendan "I hate you both, I hope you know that"

Ziva chuckled hugging Bonnie. "I am very proud of you"

Bonnie smiled "Yeah yeah" Ziva walked away to talk to Andy and Cole.

"Very nice T-shirt Miss. DiNozzo" Brendan said grabbing her hand and spinning her around. Her t-shirt read 'We're all 17 years old. This is High School with Scalpels'

"Hmm. Thank you Mr. Gibbs" She said kissing him.

"EW!" Andy and Cole both yelled across the room. Bonnie laughed evilly.

"Oh, your gonna make me hurt you today are you? Alright well-" Bonnie started running after them. They both turned quickly and ran into the conservatory.

Tony walked up behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her back onto his chest.

"They are graduating" She stated.

"Yes they are" Tony said.

"Toda Tony, for everything"

He kissed the top of her head.

"Where'd they go?" Bonnie asked running in from the kitchen.

"Behind the couch" Abby said grinning. Cole and Andy both jumped up and glared at Abby who laughed.

"Alright we have to Leave" Gibbs said getting up. Everyone walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. The door flung back open and Bonnie ran in,

"Crap, forgot my speech" She said to herself grabbing the paper off the table. She ran back out slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

"I'd like to welcome Bonnie DiNozzo to the podium to make a speech of what she has been through throughout her time at Washington High" Principle Morgan announced to the large crowd. Bonnie stepped up in front of the microphone and took a deep breath:

"I grew up in a world completely different to what you all grew up in, I travelled the world with my Mother and by brothers and have gone through things that most people don't go through in a lifetime. And because of the risks of my Mother's work we were kept a secret to the world. We moved to Washington when Cole, Andy and I were 13 and we started here. We made some of the best friends imaginable.

When I was asked to make this speech I was asked to talk about the things that have happened throughout my time here. When I was fourteen I started dating a guy named Drew, but things turned bad and I ended up going through something unimaginable. After that incident I found it hard to trust people, the only people who knew what had happened to me was at the time my very small family.

Things started to get more…complicated when my bro's and I were 15. In the time of two weeks many things happened. Our house burned down, my Mother's close friends found out she was a mother, Drew returned and I was kidnapped. Again. I was stabbed and spent time in the hospital. In those two weeks my family enlarged with the most random people… I got a Dad, two Aunts, one who is the happiest Goth I have ever met, the other being the Director of NCIS, two Uncles, one being a computer wiz and the other…There really is no way to describe Gibbs…he's Gibbs and a grandfather who always has a story to tell.

In the past two and a half years of having this family, We've lost some of the people we loved. Hilary Fletcher was one of our best friends, she was murdered and it hit us all hard. My brother went to Israel for 5 of the longest months in my life. It was harder at school, but I still managed to keep my grades up. My mother and my new Dad Tony had quintuplets, but one of the babies, Pete, his heart gave out the day after he was born.

But earlier this year as you all know I faked my death. I was working on a mission for my Grandfather that involved having to lie to my family, and that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. It was only a few days, and I got a car out of it and I saved people from being killed.

People who have done these speeches in the past have said sappy things like 'Work hard and you'll succeed' and 'study and you'll get far in life' Well, I think that's crap. Live your life the way you want to, some of us will go on to be Doctors, or lawyers, writers and so many other things, a couple of you may even be hobos. But we all actually made it through high school and I reckon that's an achievement in itself.

But now, everything is good, I have the best family, the best boyfriend, the best brothers. Even is they can be morons. So things can turn out good in the end. Even if it's only the beginning.

So on a final note I say, If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off. Thank you" She laughed. The entire graduating year stood up and cheered. In the family seats the entire Team stood and cheered even louder then the students.

* * *

Two days later Andy sat in his room alone. Pippy had gone back to Australia that morning. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Sweetcheeks, what are you doing?" Tony asked when he walked into their bedroom and found Ziva laying in the middle of the bed. She sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Nothing"

Tony grinned and jumped on top of her. She giggled as he kissed down her neck. He stood on his knees and brought her to sit in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"I love you Mrs. DiNozzo" Tony grinned kissing her. Bonnie walked into the room.

"Am I Interrupting sex?" She asked.

"Not yet" Tony mumbled.

"Good. I need to talk to Ima" She said. Tony groaned as Ziva crawled off him. He stumbled off the bed, Ziva smacking his butt along the way and walked out the door. Bonnie sat on the bed.

"Andy will not come out of his room" Bonnie said. Ziva sighed.

"I know. It will take some time"

Bonnie and Ziva talked for another 15 minutes, Bonnie finally left the bedroom, passing Tony along the way.

"You can go back in now"

Tony kissed the top of her head. "Thank you"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Tony ran into the room and slammed the door.

* * *

**_Ok. I have one chapter left and it is 5 months after this one. _**

**_But do not fear! I have already started writing the sequal! But, you may not be too pleased at me when I start uploading it..._**

_**Again, it will be called**_ 'Still Alive and Kicking'

**_So Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Hello all dear readers._**

**_Thank you to all who have stuck by this very, very long fic. It was so fun to write_**

**_I want to thank my Best Friend Pippy, who the character is based off, she has listened to me go on and on about this fic and has helped me with idea's when I'm stuck. She has also helped with some things for the sequal..._**

**_Next I'd like to thank Joey, who has given me ideas and has loved the whole thing. And was very angry whenever I did anything to Cole._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It kept the fic going! Thanks to CableAddict who was the very first Reviewer!_**

**_As usual:_**

**_Jenny wouldn't have died, Hollis wouldn't have been in it in the first place, neither would've Jeanne, Jeanne and Hollis would be dead, Recoil and Judgment Day would NEVER have happened, Tony and Ziva would have really had sex in Undercovers, and in boxed in, Tony and Ziva would've gotten together in Silver Wars, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, as would McGee and Abby, Kate would be alive, Ari would be good, Kate and Ari would be together, Vance would be dead, Andy, Cole, Bonnie and Brendan would be in NCIS because I love them, Vance wouldn't have split up the team and...This fic would be season six of NCIS. XD_**

**_None of these wonderful things have happened. So I obviously do not own._**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Chapter 60

-Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response-

* * *

"Come on morons! We are leaving in two minutes" Bonnie yelled through the apartment she, Andy, Cole and Brendan now shared close to the college. The triplets were all 18 and Brendan was turning 19 in a few months.

"Is it just me or has she gotten grumpier?" Andy mumbled to Cole as they walked into the lounge room from their rooms with bags in their hands. Cole laughed.

A week after Pippy had left Andy had packed a bag and gotten on a plane to Australia and spent two and a half months with her before they decided to end things.

"We have to be home in two hours! Get moving!" She said as she walked into the kitchen where Brendan was standing. He put his arms around her waist from behind her.

"You want to tell them?" He whispered in her ear. She smirked.

"Hmm…Tell them at Christmas. Great idea" She said as Andy and Cole walked in.

"Gonna spring it on them are ya?" Andy said grabbing an apple from the bowl on the bench.

Bonnie looked at the clock "Ok, we are officially late. Let's go."

And with that, they were out the door, ready to go celebrate Christmas with their family.

* * *

Jenny walked up behind Gibbs wrapping her arms around him as she did, he was trying to Riley ready so they could go to Tony and Ziva's for Christmas eve.

"What's wrong Jen?" He asked. She sighed happily.

"Nothing" She answered.

"Come on, we have to leave" He said turning around so he was facing her. She had a grin on her face. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear "I'm pregnant Jethro"

* * *

"They're here!" Abby said excitedly when she saw Bonnie's car pull up in the driveway.

Tony and Ziva walked in from the conservatory where all the under 2's were. Bonnie smashed open the door and stared around the room.

"I'm guessing Abby decorated" She said looking around of what she could see of the house that was decorated roof to floor with red and green. Brendan walked in after her and went over to Jenny and Gibbs. The boys walked in carrying all the bags.

"How did we get stuck carrying the bags?" Cole asked.

After an hour everyone was settled down and sitting around the lounge room. Cole stood up.

"I'm gonna go out for a while" He said. Andy stood up looking at Bonnie and Brendan quickly before looking at the others.

"I'm going too. We'll be back later"

* * *

"We have something to tell you guys" Bonnie said sitting next to Brendan on the couch after having left the room quickly just after Andy and Cole left.

"Are you pregnant?" McGee asked her. Bonnie smiled and shook her head.

The adults looked at them worriedly. Bonnie took a deep breath and held her left hand up. An engagement ring sat on her ring finger, as well as a gold band. Ziva, Tony, Jenny and Gibbs' eyes widened and Abby squealed:

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

* * *

Cole was sitting at the bar drinking a coke (He wasn't in the mood for alcohol) while Andy was chatting up a girl a few feet away, which he had been doing a lot since he had returned from Australia.

"Is this seat taken?" A female voice asked. Cole turned his head to see a girl around his age sit next to him.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" A girl asked. Cole looked at her.

"I think we might have. I'm Cole" He smiled.

"Faith" She replied.

"Would you like a drink?" Cole asked.

"I'll have a coke" She said. When she got her drink she smiled slightly.

"I think I met you a few years ago at the cemetery" She said "It was raining. You were crying"

"I remember you now" He said "You told me to get out of the rain"

Faith smiled.

* * *

"When did you get married?" Jenny asked them.

"About two months ago…we went to Vegas" Bonnie said "All four of us. It was a spur of the moment thing" She said.

Everyone sat in shock looking at Bonnie and Brendan.

Ziva stood and hugged Bonnie "Congratulations" She whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Ima" Bonnie whispered back with a smile.

* * *

Andy walked up behind Cole and Faith.

"Hey. I'm heading out" Andy said. Cole turned to face him.

"With the girl?" He asked.

Andy smirked.

"Fine. You better be back at the house by 1am or Ima's going to kill you" Cole said. Andy turned to Faith.

"Hi I'm Andy DiNozzo. I'm his brother. Cya"

When Andy walked out of sight Cole turned back to Faith, who smiled at him while pushing her long light brown hair behind her ear.

"So do you just have a brother?" She asked him. Cole smirked.

"Well, I'm a triplet, Andy's the oldest then my sister Bonnie is in the middle. About a year and a half ago my Mother had quintuplets, but one of them died" He said. Faith put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry" She said. Cole smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I have a pretty…unusual family" He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"It's a long story" He said.

Faith smiled. "We have time"

* * *

The next day two women and two men walked off a small plane at Washington Airport.

"Why are we spending Christmas in Washington?" The older of the two women asked.

"We haven't been back here since Tony and Ziva's wedding. I wanna see how they are!" The younger woman said. The younger of the two men put his arms around her.

"You do know they are not allowed to see us" He said.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for like ten years. I think I got that" She said rolling her eyes.

"Every time we're here we hide our identities" The older of the woman said.

"Well, you do, if you were not here with us we would not have to be so discreet" The older of the men said. She glared at him.

"Why did I marry you?" She asked him. He grinned.

"Because I am irresistible" he said smugly. She punched him in the chest.

"Come on. I wanna go see how they are…from a distance" The younger of the woman said as she looked at the younger man.

"We are becoming stalkers. I just want to see them all again. Properly" The older of the women said. The older of the men put an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"This is the only way. You know that. We cannot get caught"

The woman sighed "I know"

"Hey! Are you two coming or not!" The younger of the woman called out.

* * *

Later that night Bonnie and Brendan lay on the bed in her old bedroom watching the tv in front of the bed. She jumped up and put a DVD on before snuggling back up with Brendan.

"What episode are we watching?" Brendan asked as the Grey's Anatomy theme song filled the room. Bonnie smirked.

"Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response"

* * *

**_The End...or is it?_**

**_The Sequal will be up very soon, _**'Still Alive and Kicking'

**_So put me on Authors Alert so you know when it's up :)_**

**_Please Review, tell me if you liked the fic and what parts you liked most so I can put more of that kind of stuff in the sequal._**

**_Thank you all!_**

**_See you at the sequal!_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
